


Elite

by Cake100ofem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friendship, Girl Penis Lexa, Hate to Love, Intersex, Light mentions of molestation and abuse but it’s very brief, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake100ofem/pseuds/Cake100ofem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they are the Elite.<br/>The most sought after group in the game.<br/>They go in.<br/>They kill.<br/>They get the package.<br/>Then they leave.<br/>It was really that simple. It was always that simple, and this time would be no different.<br/>Oh how wrong Lexa would be.<br/>Clarke Griffin just happens to be the package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you deaf or just dumb?

_“Ten minutes until drop off zone number one, fifteen from final drop zone.”_

The adrenaline coursed through her body, her heart rate flying as high as the plane, this is what she lived for. Only fifteen minutes before she could rain hell on the unsuspecting and get the package in her hands. Only fifteen minutes until it was go time and she couldn’t fucking wait. She strapped the last gun into its designated slot on her hip, leaning back in her seat, fiddling with her lucky knife, taking one last look around.

To her left sat her brothers. Lincoln, the brute, the back up if she couldn’t handle the hell herself, but let’s get real she was the real brute and she was back up for him. Then there was John, the eyes from above, the second best damn sniper around, herself being the first of course, who do you think trained him?

To her right sat her sister. Anya, the logical one, the one who always thought before she killed, but who has time for that? Lastly, in front of her stood Indra, the boss, her word goes, everything she says is law.

They are all dressed the same. Black cargo pants filled with bullets amongst, other varies lethal things, tucked in tightly tied combat boots. A black long sleeved shirt over top of the bulletproof vests they all wore.

Better safe than sorry, right?

On their backs parachute packs, ready to drop at any moment.

Together they are the Elite. The most sought after group in the game.

They go in.

They kill.

They get the package.

Then they leave.

It was really that simple. It was always that simple, and this time would be no different.

Oh how wrong Lexa would be.

“The package is a Ms. Clarke Griffin, blonde hair, blue eyes. She is a decorated officer of Polis Police. She’s been undercover for six months. They lost contact with her two weeks ago. John will be up high; he will be cover fire. We are to go in, get the package, and leave by all and any means necessary.” Indra spoke matter of fact.

“ _Drop off zone number one coming up”_

They all stand up and walk to the bottom of the plane as the door slowly starts to open. Lexa watches as John steps forward gazing out on the marvel that is the puffy, cotton clouds.

“See you suckas on the ground.” Are the last words he speaks before disappearing into the afternoon sky.

Shortly after Johns departure, Anya takes hers, then Lincoln, and lastly, Lexa.

“Lexa, wait.”

Lexa spins around coming face to face with Indra.

“Play nice, Lexa. We’re doing this as a favor to her parents. Also, Keep the team safe.”

Lexa nods her head takes a few steps back and jumps out of the plane as the sky overtakes her body.

The instant rush of air causes her braided hair to fly up in all directions. Out of all the things that Lexa does for her job, jumping out of anything is always her favorite part. The nonstop breeze, the feeling of flying, of being free with nothing by sky to occupy her vision. She does flips and twirls, it’s an art to be in the air. But of course, all good things must come to an end. She peers down and can see she is near the target. Every minute she gets closer and closer.

Anya, Lincoln, and herself are supposed to land on the roof of the building that the package is supposedly in. The building is huge in her opinion, not a mansion but maybe just a few stories off. Its covered by forest, and nothing but grass. Someone is definitely trying to keep this location a secret. She sees Anya land first, kicking out the guard on watch. Then she watches Lincoln land and lastly herself. She feels the roof top beneath her feet. once she comes to a complete halt she strips off the parachute that’s attached to her. They crouch down behind the lookout wall.

 _“All birds have landed.”_ She hears Johns voice in her ear.

 _“Good now bring me back my package, elite.”_ Indra’s voice is fast and stern.

 _“See any insects”_ Lexa questions the eyes from above.

_“Not many, took out five in grass, not many growing wings if you know what I mean.”_

Lexa turns to Anya, and Lincoln.

“John took out five on the ground, none up top.”

_“Commander, There’s a hatch just to your left. Looks like only route down.”_

Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln make their way to the hatch. Lincoln takes the lead and pulls the hatch open, Anya throws a flash bang in, before they enter. Lexa jumps down the hatch last and pulls her gun, to her surprise no one is there.

“It’s a little too quiet, Commander.” The brute says.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“Let’s just do the damn thing and get the hell out of dodge.”

_“I agree with A.”_

“We’re going to split up. L, flank the left side, and A, you flank the right. I’ll go down and see if the package is anywhere down there.”

Lincoln, and Anya nod their heads in understanding and move out. Lexa leaves her gun drawled in front of her at all times. She exits the room they were just in and heads down the stairs. She hears voices and crouches behind the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She slowly attaches her silencer, when she’s sure the insects aren’t going to move, she rounds the corner, lifts her gun and pulls the trigger twice. One bullet to the head of each insect, their bodies fall limp to the ground, deceased on arrival to the hardwood floor. There is quite a bit of rooms in this house, and Lexa opens every one, having to take a few insects out on her way. She rounds another corner coming up on the only room in that hall. She grips the handle attempting to turn it, to no avail, its locked, this might be the location of the package. Lexas heart beat quickens, she steps back, and slams her foot against the door with all her might, smashing it open. She peers in and there it is the package.

Lexa scans the room for anyone else, deeming it safe she places her gun back into its holster. Lexa crouches down to Clarkes position on the floor, settling herself right in front of the package. Clarke is on her knees with her hands bound behind her back, and a gag in her mouth. She looks a little beaten up, a little bit of blood, and dirt cover her face. Lexa reaches up to remove the gag and is welcomed with a hard, head-butt, to the nose. The force catches her off guard, and she fumbles back slightly.

“I suggest you don’t do that again.” Lexa says harshly, blinking away the moisture in her eyes, and clutching a hand to her nose, checking for any permanent damage, satisfied when she comes up clean she continues.

“Oh, what’s that? I can’t quiet hear you, it seems you’ve got a gag in your mouth. That I was so kindly going to remove but now I’m thinking I’ll leave it.”

At that declaration, Clarke vigorously shakes her head NO.

“No? You don’t want me to leave it?”

Clarke shakes her head NO once more.

“Are you going to behave?”

Clarke shakes her head YES. Satisfied, Lexa reaches up and removes the gag.

“Who are you?” Clarke croaks out, her throat dry, and scratchy.

“That Princess is none of your concern.” Lexa says cutting Clarkes binds with her lucky knife, noticing a few slices already attempted to cut the binds. It seems Clarke might just have a weapon on her. Keeping that in mind Lexa places her knife back into its secure and proper slot. Lexa stands up, and takes a few steps towards the door she entered, never taking her eyes off the package, off of Clarke. When Clarke makes no moves to get off the floor, and follow her, Lexa speaks.

“Are you comfy down there? Because I can certainly leave you here.”

Clarke says nothing, instead she jumps to her feet and rushes full force at Lexa, slamming her against the nearest wall with the knife to her throat-which turns out to be nothing but a make shift shank-how original. Coming face to face, blue eyes pierce into green. Lexa always did love a challenge.

“Geez you could have taken me to dinner first before you slammed me up against a wall with a knife to my throat. Is like one of your kinks or something?” Lexa says, a small smile forming at her lips.

“No more playing games.” Clarke speaks, pushing the knife tighter against Lexas skin. “I asked you who are you?”

“And I believe, no I’m one hundred percent certain I told you it’s none of your concern, Princess.” “Don’t call me that!” Clarke spits, the rage in her voice evident.

“Why? Does it make the little princess angry?”

“I could slit your throat right now!”

“Then go ahead and do it.” Lexa pauses for a beat. “Princess.” Lexa pushes her throat closer to the blade.

Clarke fumbles for one second. One second when she looks down to see the small trickle of blood run down Lexas neck. One second is all it takes for Lexa to make her move. Lexa throws her hand up, the heel of her palm comes up hitting against Clarkes nose, not with enough force to break it though, Indra did tell her to play nice after all. Nevertheless, the force causes Clarke to lose her balance, dropping the knife. Lexa quickly grabs Clarkes wrists, and twists her around. Clarkes back pressed firmly against Lexas front. She holds both of Clarkes wrists together with one hand, while the other pulls her gun, placing it against the side of Clarkes head, pressing it firmly against her temple. Her mouth hovers over Clarkes ear. The sensation causes Clarke to shutter for just a second. 

“Don’t bring a knife to a gun fight.” Lexa whispers, and Clarke can feel the slight smile on Lexas face.

“Are you always this much of an asshole?”

“Absolutely. Now, I’m going to ask you again, are you going to behave or do I have to bind you up again like your pals had you before?”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry what was that?” Lexa squeezes Clarkes wrists together tighter.

“I said Yes, I’ll behave, God.”

“Gods not here sweet cheeks but thanks for the compliment.” Lexa jokes, letting go of Clarke who spins around rubbing out the tension in her wrists. “I’m going to need you to follow everything I say and stay behind me.”

“I can take care of myself.” Clarke says, stepping closer to Lexa.

“It sure looked like you were taking care of yourself down there on the floor.”

“I had it under control”

“Clearly.”

“Fuck you!”

“You wish, babe.”

Clarke rushes past Lexa, shoulder checking her on the way to the door. Lexa quickly chases after her grabbing her arm, halting her movements.

“Are you deaf or just dumb? I said stay behind me not rush past me because you’re angry and want to be a brat.”

Clarke jerks out of her grip but before she can say something. Clarke and Lexa hear footsteps along with voices, and the footsteps are getting closer and closer by every second.

“Do you hear that, they are coming.” Clarke says.

Lexa grabs Clarke again and shoves her behind her, leaning them both up against the wall.

 _“Birds, I’ve obtained the package, let’s roll out._ Lexa speaks. _“I’ve got some insects coming my way, please advise I’ve got insects coming my way.”_

“Who are you talking too?” Clarke questions.

 _“We’ll be there shortly, Commander.”_ Anya's voice rings out in her ear.

“They are getting closer follow my lead.”

“Give me a gun.”

“Give you a gun? No way.”

“I’m a police officer I know how to use a gun.”

“I don’t trust you with a gun.”

“Now is not the time to mess around they are getting closer just give me a fucking gun!" Clarke barks at her, holding her hand out.

Lexa contemplates the offer, before finally reaching into one of her holsters and brandishing a small pistol, slowly she hands it over to Clarke, who grabs it with greedy hands.

“Don’t fucking shoot me or my team.”

“I won’t shoot your team, but you I won’t make any promises.” Clarke says and jumps up darting out of the room.

“Clarke wait, god dammit!” Lexa calls after her. She rolls her eyes, and chases after Clarke.

This girl was definitely dumb Lexa decided.

 


	2. Princess here is taking me to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos, and just all the love for this story.  
> It truly means a lot.  
> Happy reading!

When Lexa ducks out of the room in search of Clarke she doesn’t see her. What she does see though are the bodies to those footsteps, looking back at her. They both have guns aimed at her.

“Get on the ground.”

She throws her hands up in mock surrender, dropping to her knees, as they step closer to her.

“Come on guys let’s think about this. Let’s be rat- “Lexa gets the butt of one of their guns to the side of the head. Fuck that hurt.

“Shut up”

“That’s not nice.” Lexa spits her blood pressure boiling. 

Was it lets hit Lexa in the fucking head day? If so she would of at least liked to have been informed beforehand.

She was going to take her time killing these two men. First, she would start with the guy on the left. Take her lucky knife out of its slot, and slice him right above the ankles, dropping him, and as he cried out she would go after the second guy. The man on her right, she’d probably just shoot him point blank. After, his insect of a body dropped to the floor she’d turn all her attention back to the first guy. Who had so bluntly hit her in the fucking face with the ass of his gun. She would stand over his bleeding body like a predator stalking its dinner. Then, she would take out her lucky knife one more, and last time for this sad chap, and stab his body over, and over again until she could no longer hear his screams of agony; until she could only hear the blood gurgling in his throat. Then, finally, she would slice his throat. She would take her time with him, and she would love every second of it. Yeah, that’s what she’d do, that’s exactly what she would do.

Unfortunately, Lexa never gets the chance. She hears four shots ring out, and the bodies fall to the floor. She looks up, and sees none other than fucking Clarke. You know what fuck her, spoiling Lexa’s fun.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay behind me?” Lexa says standing up from her crouched position.

“Where I come from, when someone saves your life, you’re supposed to say thank you” Clarke counters back.

“Oh is that what you did there? Save my life?” Lexa questions as she steps over the corpses and makes her way down the hall with Clarke beside her.

“You know maybe if you weren’t such an asshole you could learn a few things from me.” Lexa scoffs at Clarkes comment, rolling her eyes.

”I could learn a few things from you? Like what exactly? How to be completely incompetent when people give you orders?” Lexa sass’s grabbing Clarkes arm and pushing her behind her, trying to prove a point. “Or are you going to teach me how to run ahead and get myself killed, like a complete idiot?” Lexa feels a gun pressed against her back.

“Say one more asshole thing about me, and I swear on everything that I will fucking shoot you.”

“Oh yeah you’re going to shoot me in the back? Is that another thing you’re going to teach me? How to be a coward?”

“Ugh. I’ve had enough of your fucking attitude. Just go. I don’t need your fucking help.” Clarke barks before slamming Lexa face first into the wall, and takes off running.

Lexa really was about to take Clarke up on her offer, and just leave her idiotic ass here to fend for herself, but she couldn’t. She had a job to do and she was going to do it no matter how much the package annoyed the shit out of her. She chased after Clarke, finally, catching sight of her blonde hair as she rounded a corner, and through a door. Lexa hears a loud thud, and hears Clarke cry out, when she gets closer to the door. She kicks the door in, and probably sees the funniest sight. There is a big, burly man on top of Clarke, punching her. She blocks most hits but still gets hit in the face every once in a while. The gun she was carrying is laying across the room, along with a shotgun, both guns must have been knocked out of their hands when they attacked each other. This is what she gets for running ahead Lexa thinks.

“Are you taking me to school right now?” Lexa laughs as she watches Clarke and the man throw punches back and forth. Clarke hears Lexa, and throws her the middle finger.

“Okay I can wait.” Lexa says as she pulls up a chair, somehow they ended up in the kitchen of the house. She turns the chair backwards, putting her gun away, and takes a seat folding her arms around the top and leaning her chin on her arms. She sits and watches the show, if only she had some popcorn. Clarke didn’t need her help right?

Somehow Clarke manages to get back up to her feet, and runs full force at the guy slamming him against the edge of the counter. She gets a few punches in before another man comes in from the other end of the hall, and grabs Clarke by her hair, jerking her back. The guy that Clarke was attacking, takes advantage and slams her down onto the kitchen table, busting it. Just as its about to get good Anya, and Lincoln run in coming up behind Lexa.

“What the hell is going on?” Anya demands.

“Princess, here is taking me to school.” Lexa deadpans.

The guys pick Clarke up and starts kneeing her in the ribs.

“Commander, really? Help her.” Lincoln says, worry evident in his voice.

Even though he could help, Lincoln would never undermine his Commander. Lexa was doing nothing, so he would do the same, until given orders otherwise.

“She said she didn’t need my help.”

“Lexa!” Anya pleads, never taking her eyes off of the fight in front of them.

“Fine. Step out and make sure nobody else comes in. I want these guys to myself.” Lexa says as she slowly stands up from her sitting positon.

She puts her foot on the back of the chair she was sitting on, and leans it upwards towards her. She grabs the back of it, and lifts it up in the air. She smashes it over the back of the guy closest to her. Finally, they both notice that she is there. They push Clarke to the ground, and turn all their attention to Lexa. This could be so easy, she could pull her gun and shoot them with no problem, but Lexa wanted to have some fun today.

Lexa takes a running start, driving her knee up into one of the men’s face, breaking his nose. He falls to his knees, cupping his face, the blood seeping through his hand. The other guy grabs Lexa from behind wrapping his arm around her neck, holding her in place. The other guy stands from his position, and starts throwing hard punches against Lexa’s rib cage. Just like they did to Clarke moments before. As the man is coming down about to throw a punch, Lexa hoists her body up off the floor, kicking her feet at full force against the man’s chest knocking the wind out of him, he stumbles back. Lexa watches Clarke jump on his back. She just doesn’t quit does she? The force of the push causes the guy holding her, and Lexa to go flying backwards, against the sharp edge of the counter, stabbing the man in the back. He yelps, letting go of Lexa. She picks herself up, and turns her body around to lay a hard punch across his face. She grabs him by his hair, turning his body around, and slams his head against the counter. She slams his head once more before she pulls out her gun, and puts it right against his head, pulling the trigger. His blood splashes against her face, but she doesn’t care. She needs to get to Clarke before that man kills her. She whips herself around and sees the _fight 2.0_. Clarke is holding her own against this guy, but Lexa knows Clarke is growing tired, and she won’t last much longer. She makes her way over to them just as the man lays a punch across Clarkes face, knocking her to the ground. The guy stalks over Clarkes body. Lexa grabs the shotgun, the one man dropped, and cocks it, with one hand. Lexa places the barrel of the gun against the back of the man’s head. His movements still.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to hit women?” Lexa breathes out.

“Bitch” The man retorts.

“Get up, insect” Lexa demands.

The man follows her orders and stands up, his hands in the air. Clarke scrambles to her feet and gets behind Lexa, finally.

“Clarke, go outside with my team.”

Clarke doesn’t put up a fight, and goes out the door to Anya, and Lincoln.

“Get on your knees.” Lexa demands, her full attention going back to the man.

He gets on his knees, and Lexa pulls the trigger, killing him. She flips the gun over, and hits him in the head again, and again. She doesn’t know how many times she hits him; all she can see is red. She’s brought back down to reality when she feels a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s okay Lexa. It’s over.” Lincoln says, causing Lexa to snap back too normal. She looks down at herself covered in blood. She drops the shotgun, and stands up right.

_“uh you guys? We have a slight problem.”_ John rushes out.

_“What’s the problem?”_

_“We got a chopper coming in hot. Looks like about ten men, and ten more on the ground coming on bikes, and trucks.”_ Lexa looks out the window eyeing the men on the ground making their way closer to the house. _“I suggest you grab that package and get the hell out of there. I’ll be up top for about ten minutes. Then I’m heading to the rendezvous point.”_

_“Sounds good, see you there, J.”_

Lexa directs her attention to her team. “You heard him guys we got to get the hell out of here. Put the package in the middle of us. Nobody touches her, Understood?”

“Yes, Commander.” Anya, and Lincoln say in unison. They head to the front door, and place Clarke in the middle of them, forming a triangle.

_“J, give us some covering fire, we are about to exit the building.”_

They wait in front of the door until they hear the shot of the sniper ring out. They rush out of the house with their guns pulled. Anya throws a flash bang, stunning a few men, she shots them, dead. All the while Lexa, and Lincoln are also shooting the men surrounding them. Bullets are whizzing all around them and they crouch behind stacks of wood for cover. The men are still shooting at them. Johns voice comes back into Lexa’s ear.

_“Commander, I spy a little toy on the ground that could be of use. It’s to your left just a couple of feet ahead of you. Do you see it?”_

Lexa peeks her head out sees what John is talking about.

_“Yeah, I see it. A, L, protect Clarke. I’m going to go ahead a few feet.”_

They both nod knowing to follow orders, unlike Clarke.

“You can’t be serious! People are shooting at us.” Clarkes says, sounding worried. Why would she be worried about me Lexa thinks.

“Clarke, my team will protect me, just like they will protect you. I know you don’t like to follow orders but listen to them.”

“I’m going with you!”

“The hell you are! Just stop being fucking stupid for two seconds and follow my fucking commands.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Ladies” Anya chimes in. “This is not the time.”

Clarke seems to understand and stays with Anya, and Lincoln. Lexa vaults over the stack of wood quickly and sprints towards the toy John mentioned. When she gets close to it, she finally notices what it is. It’s a fucking rocket launcher. Thank you to whoever decided to leave this here. Unfortunately, there’s only three rockets with it, that would just have to do.

_“I’m taking out this fucking chopper. Team give me some covering fire. When it hits take off for the rendezvous. I’ll meet you there”_

Lexa pops her head out moving herself backwards a couple steps. She aims the rocket launcher up into the air pointing it towards the chopper, that’s about to land. She gets the chopper in sight.

_“Now, give me that cover fire.”_ Lexa calls out. Her team does what they are told, and give her cover fire, just as she pulls the trigger on the rocket launcher. She watches the rocket fly up towards the chopper and hit it straight on. She sees all of her team pop up along with Clarke and take off running. The chopper twirls around in the air, until it comes crashing down hard against the side of the house, blowing it up. Lexa shoots one rocket at the men shooting at her, blowing them up, before she starts to take off running. She stops half way and shoots the last rocket at the house. She drops the rocket launcher, and takes off in a full sprint after her team, to the rendezvous point.

After about a fifteen-minute run, Lexa reaches the rendezvous point. Where she links back up with Anya, John, Lincoln, and the package. Lexa rests her hands on her knees as she sucks in as much air as she can.

“Call it in L.”

_“We are at rendezvous waiting for pick up with the package.”_

_“On the way.” Indra’s voice rings through their ears._

After about ten minutes, they hear the plane coming near to pick them up. They are finally getting out of this hell hole with the package in tow. The Elite hear something ring out and watch as in slow motion as something goes whizzing at the plane, hitting it. The pilot loses control. The plane flies forward, crashing into the forest about six thousand feet from where they are standing. They see flames flying up, and they take off darting for the plane. They reach the plane and the back is on fire. Lexa rushes up to the front with her gun pulled. She looks in the front window, and finds the pilot with a bullet through his head, between his eyes. She jumps in the plane looking around. She doesn’t find Indra.

_“Indra come in”_

Lexa hears nothing just static from Indra’s end.

“Commander come look at this” John yells out. She runs over to John and finds a little ear piece on the ground. It’s one of theirs. Beside the ear piece are tire tracks. Fuck.

“They took her.” John says. “They fucking took her.”

So much for an easy fucking job.


	3. Their leader is right here and can hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its mostly just dialogue in this chapter but don't worry next chapter will get back to the action.

“Fuck. What are we going to do, Commander?” John spoke, as he sunk to his knees, in the muddy forest. His whole body trembling from the day’s events.

“We’re going to find her, John. I promise. We’re going to figure this out.”

Lexa hunched her body protectively over John hoping to quell his worries. To Lexa’s distain it wasn’t exactly working. John was always an extensive worrier. It also didn’t help that John was capable of amazing things. I suppose one could call him a psychic per say. John could see things, and when he touched you; you could see those things too. Now, it only happened occasionally now that John was in control of it, but nevertheless, when it did happen it was intense. Lexa had been under his touch only once in her lifetime, thankfully. When he touched you, it was like a jolt of hot, white light passed through your brain, bursting behind your eyelids. As the scenes from your future events, yet to come, or events from your past ran through your mind like a never-ending film reel. A film reel that you wanted so desperately to STOP, and never see again. It left her feeling nauseous, and weak, a feeling Lexa never liked to feel. She never wanted to know anything again, after that touch. She was just fine living in the present, and staying there.

But John, and Indra had a strong connection between one another. An interesting bond almost similar to one between a biological mother, and child, even though they weren’t bound by blood.

Indra trained with John regularly to get his “visions” under control, so he could live a semi normal life. Indra would sit facing John, looking at him like a real person, and not a freak, like he often felt. She would grab his hand, and place it gently against her face, and she would let him use his touch on her again, and again. Always being the way to bear both of their pain, until he eventually got control of it. Telling his mind when to turn it on, and when to turn it off. Indra had saved John, hell she had saved all of them.

The Elite, and the packaged had ventured up a few miles away from the burning plane, hiding in the vast array of sky high trees, and vegetation. Somewhere high in those trees were the chirping of birds, reminding Lexa of better times, easier times.

 Lexa had sent Lincoln, and Anya to follow the tire tracks, and report back with anything they had found. They were just supposed to drop down, pick up the package, and then leave, and now everything was fucked. Lexa should have known; Clarke was difficult, and the house was pretty much empty. she should have known something bad was going to happen. After all, bad things always happen in threes.

Now. Fuck. Now someone had Indra.

 Someone had their boss.

Someone had their _mother_.

She couldn’t let this slide. She _wouldn’t_ let this slide. She was going to find out who had her, and then kill them.

 Painfully? Definitely. Slowly? Maybe.

Lexa really didn’t know. All she knew was they were going to be begging for mercy when she was done with them. All this stress was giving her a headache. God, she really needed a cigarette.

Lexa turned around, slumping her back against one of the trees, crossing her arms. The fatigue of the day’s events, were slowly creeping up on Lexa. The pain in her ribs shooting through her body like a rocket, every time she moved. She wondered if Clarke was feeling the same. She glanced up letting her eyes rack over Clarke. Clarke was lazily laying on her back on a log, from a fallen tree. Clarke had one foot kicked up, the other one tangling from the log. Clarke was looking up at the vast, blue sky, peeking through the trees. Even after today, and who knows how long she was held captive; despite that Clarke just looked so at ease, without a care in the world. Lexa had a moment of weakness, when the thought of how beautiful Clarke looked even in her tattered state. How beautiful she looked when the sun would momentarily shine across Clarkes face. Lexa had to squash these thoughts as quick as they came. Those thoughts were nothing but trouble. She’s nothing but a brat- a beautiful, fucking brat- Lexa told herself.

“Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me who you work for?” Clarke asked, never taking her eyes off of the sky, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“I don’t have to tell you shit nor will I.”

“So you admit you were staring.”

“Just making sure you’re still alive. Don’t want you dying before we get our payday.”

Clarke slowly pulls herself into a sitting position her eyes staring Lexa down.

“Are you seriously ever not an asshole?”

“I thought we covered this, Princess.”

“What have I done to you to piss you off? I’d really love to know.”

“You’re a spoiled brat. Mommy, and daddy paying big bucks for you to make it home safe, and sound. You also don’t know how to follow orders. Should I go on or are you satisfied?”

“You know nothing about me!” Clarke barks, standing up from her positon on the log, heading in Lexa’s direction.

“I read your file, I know enough.”

“You read my file? So you think you know everything about me because you read some words on a piece of paper?”

“Did I stutter, cupcake? I read your file, enough said don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t think you pompous asshole!” Clarke spits, standing mere inches away from Lexa.

Lexa glances down briefly seeing Clarkes hands now curled into fists at her sides, before darting her eyes back up across Clarkes face, to those icy blue eyes.

“Be very careful with what you do with those fists, Princess”

As the ‘ss’ leaves Lexas lips and goes through the air traveling into Clarkes ears; Clarke is already laying a punch across Lexas impressively, sharp jawline. She hits her with all the energy she has left. “Uh oh you shouldn’t have done that” falling out of Johns lips and into the background as she watches Lexa’s face swing to the side but just for a second before Lexa snaps her head back, her eyes dark, piercing into Clarke.

“Was that worth it?” Lexas voice seeping with pure rage.

“Worth what?” Clarke barely squeaks out before her back slams against the ground, hard.

Everything happened so fast Clarke wasn’t even sure what exactly had happened.  All she knew was that she couldn’t breathe. She desperately tries to suck in as much air as she can, greedily. Moisture welling up behind her eyes, spilling out the sides and down her face. She feels a cold metal press roughly against her throat. When she finally comes too, and opens her eyes, Lexa is hovering over her a predatory look on her face.

“Your life.” Lexa growls, bitterly.

Before she can do any damage, Lexa feels arms wrap around her mid-section, pulling her back, and off of Clarke. Its Lincoln.

“Whoa, whoa, killer. You’re not killing the package.”

“Yeah save the foreplay for the bedroom, Ladies.” Anya jokes, helping Clarke up, and earning her a hard glare from Lexa.

“Did you find anything?” John jumps in his eyes darting back and forth between Anya, and Lincoln.

“No, the tire tracks only went a few miles away from here and then it stopped. Pretty much a dead end.” Lincoln speaks up.

“Yeah, so what’s the plan, Commander?” Anya asks Lexa. All eyes lock on her, pleading for her to have a plan.

“We have to get out of here.” Lexa starts calmly.

“No, we can’t leave her.” John pleads.

“We’re not leaving her, John. We are simply going to figure out who has her and then come back.”

“Uh, guys.” Clarke tries but gets ignored. Rude.

“How about Gustus? He can come get us.”

“No, he’s out of town.”

“Fuck.”

“EXCUSE ME.” Clarke all but yells, stopping the conversation at hand, all eyes looking at her.

“What?” Lexa drawls out, clearly still angry.

“I know someone that can get us out of here.”

“We don’t need your help.” Lexa is quick to say.

“Lexa.” Anya barks, eyeing her.

Lexa takes a slow breath, running her hand through her hair.

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty-minutes later a helicopter is dropping down at the exact location Clarke told them. The chopper cuts off, the pilot jumping out. The pilot slowly walks over to Clarke and pulls her into a friendly embrace.

“Jesus Christ Griffin I thought you were dead.”

“Reyes it’s been way too long. “

Reyes? Lexa knew that name, but could it really be? Lexa stepped closer to the pilot, finally taking her in. The pilot, a Latino woman (gorgeous obviously). She wore her hair in a ponytail, aviators covering her eyes, a maroon jacket over top of a black beater, with tight ripped jeans, tucked into her combat boots. Her one leg had a brace, and Lexa immediately knew that this was in fact Raven Reyes.

“Raven Reyes?” The words slowly coming out of Lexas lips.

Ravens eyes shoot up when she hears her name being called. When she sees Lexa standing her eyes go as wide as saucers. She throws her arms around Lexa like she had with Clarke. Clarke watches this strange interaction in complete awe.

“Fucking Lexa Woods! Damn. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“You two know each other?” Clarkes asks completely bemused.

“We meet in the military.” Lexa answers for once looking at Clarke.

“She’s the one that pulled be out of that burning Humvee, that busted my leg here.” Patting at the brace on her leg. “If it wasn’t for Woods I’d be dead.”

“I hate to cut the cute reunion but we should be going.” Anya speaks up.

Raven lifts her sunglasses up to get a better look on this smoking woman, giving her a very slow once over.

“Well hello gorgeous and who might you be?”

“That’s my sister Anya. My two brothers John and Lincoln.” They all wave at Raven after being introduced. The only one Raven has eyes for is Anya paying no mind to the two men.

“You never told me your sister was smoking Woods.”

“Reyes how about we ditch this forest and you can woo my sister later.” Patting Ravens back and hopping in the chopper. Everyone else follows suit except Anya and Raven.

“Are you up for the challenge?”

“Challenge?” Raven asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Wooing me? Anya whispers seductively in Ravens ear, before hopping in the chopper.

“Absolutely sweetheart.” Raven winks at Anya then hops in the captains’ seat, cranking it up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Griffin I didn’t know you ran with the Woods crew.”

“I don’t, actually, their leader is a pain in the ass and also sort of a bitch.”

“Their leader is right here and can hear you.” Lexa growls at Clarke turning around in her seat to eyeball Clarke.

“Oh I know.” Clarke looks back at Lexa, smug smile on her face. Lexa really wants to kiss that smug smile off of her face. Woah. No. Wipe. Yeah, wipe off. Wipe that smug smile off her face. What are you thinking Lexa?

“So what happened down there? Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you called Griff, but I’d really like to know what I’ve gotten myself into. It’s not every day the Elite just shows up in your chopper.”

Clarke swings her head around to look at the four of them, her eyes wide.

“You guys are the fucking Elite? I thought…I thought you guys were a myth.”

“Nope definitely not a myth.”

“Holy fuck.” Clarke breaths out slowly.

“Story time Clarke.”

Clarke turns back around in her seat, looking over at Raven.

“Right. Story time. Okay. Well I was undercover but somehow my cover got blow, they locked my up in a room. The Eli.” She stops the shock of finding out she had just worked with the Elite still running through her mind. How cool the fucking Elite. “The Elite busted me out. Our ride out of her got shot to hell, and their boss got kidnapped.”

“She’s not just our boss.” John pipes in, starting to get a little angry.

“John.” Lexa warns but it’s too late.

“She’s our mom!” He says throwing his hands out in the direction of Clarke. Lexa grabs him by his forearms before he can reach Clarke.

“Don’t touch her. Get yourself under control. Now.”

“Damn your moms got kidnapped that’s harsh. Such a nice woman.” Raven says, reminiscing over all the times Lexa had introduced her mom to Raven.

“As much as I don’t like working with you Lexa, I might know somebody that knows where she is.”

“We’re not asking or looking for your help.”

“Oh come on Woods I’m really up for kicking some booty.” Raven jokes.

“You can come Reyes, but princess here. She’s going home.”

“The hell I am. If you want to find your mother I’m the only person that can help. I’ve been undercover for six months meeting new people. I can help you.”

“Lexa if she says she can help and wants to help then fucking let her. Set your damn pride aside this is about mom.” Anya intervenes

“Fine. but you have to follow my orders without hesitation.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but agrees.

“Good, now tell me who you know.”


	4. Shes fucking beautiful! Damn her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you guys enough for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, hits. Just everything! I also wanted to apologize for how long this took me to update. I started going back to college two weeks ago and its been hard for me to find time to write with everything going on in life. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think or what you would like to see in this story, Much love! Enjoy!

“Why can’t you or Lincoln do this? Why does it always have to be me? Lexa whined at her sister, who clearly did not look amused by her childlike behavior.

Anya sits down in the small chair next to Raven, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair giving Lexa a once over.

Raven, Anya and Lexa were holed up in a van that Raven had magically gotten her hands on she was always crafty like that. It had about five monitors hooked up that were linked to the cameras in the nightclub Lexa and Clarke were planning on infiltrating together. Yes, that’s right _together._

“Lincoln is married, Lexa. How do you think Octavia would feel if she found out he was whoring around at a club with a sexy blonde?”

“She’s hardly sexy.” Lexa mumbles under her breath.

Raven snorts spinning her chair around to face Anya and Lexa.

“You haven’t seen Griffin all dolled up yet Woods. I wouldn’t go saying stuff you’re going to regret later.”

“I’m not attracted to her Raven.” Lexa folds her arms challenging Raven to say something else.

“Oh yeah right surrrreeeee. I mean its not like I could cut the sexual tension between you two and turn it into a nice big heaping sexual tension sandwich.”

“That’s a good one, babe.” Anya smiles at Raven placing her hand on her knee.

Lexa drops her hands at her sides a confused expression lingering on her face. “When did you guys get to the babe part?”

Raven snaps out of her daze unlocking her eyes off of Anya and faces towards Lexa. Who looked surprisingly nervous.

“When she saw how smart I was. you know hacking into shit its real sexy Woods and your sister agrees.” She throws a wink Anya’s way who smiles.

Lexa leans her back against the wall and rolls her eyes.

“You two are disgusting, you know that?”

“Oh don’t be jealous Woods. You’ll have Griffin.”

“Yes because she’s exactly who I want. A brat who doesn’t listen to anything and almost gets herself killed on a daily basis. Maybe if I’m lucky she’ll even punch me again or better yet she’ll head-butt me.”

“I always figured you were into some rough kinky shit like that.”  Raven barely gets out in between her wheezing from laughing so much. Anya is also laughing right along with her ‘babe’. Lexa is less then amused. These two were going to be quite an interesting pair.

The front doors of the van open as Lincoln slides into the driver’s seat and John into the passenger seat all facing towards the three woman.  Anya and Raven were still laughing at the not so funny joke in Lexas opinion. Lincoln and John had gone with Clarke to get her some clothes and a shower.

“Clarke is ready.” Lincoln tells Lexa looking in her direction. “She’s waiting for you in front of the club.”

“Great. Thanks.”

Lexa heads towards the door her hand reaches out for the handle but she stops when Raven speaks. “I know she’s pissed you off but just give Griffin a chance. She’s not as bad as you think.”

Lexa turns around to face Raven who is smiling in her direction. Lexa nods her head before stepping out of the van. Maybe Lexa would take Ravens advice and at least give Clarke a chance. I mean she was helping them find their mother after all she didn’t always have to be an asshole.

* * *

 

Lexa is wearing dark faded jeans with black vans and a white short sleeve button down shirt with sharks all over it. She has her hair pulled back in the braids she loves so much. After giving herself a once over she makes her way out of the alleyway and makes her way to the entrance of the club.

The nightclub is called the Ark from the outside it looks rather fancy even though Lexa is sure that won’t be the case once she steps inside. The loud music is thumping and it rocks through her body even from outside. She lights up a cigarette as she scans the long line full of all types of people waiting patiently to get inside of the club.

Lexa’s eyes land on Clarke standing in the middle of the line and in that moment her heart stops. In that moment she wants to take back everyone word she had said about Clarke in the van. Clarke had traded in her raggedy, blood soaked and dirt stained clothes for a sleek, black dress. The dress hugs her curvaceous body in just the right places. She has her now washed blonde hair tied up in a high pony showing off her neck.

God. Clarke cleaned up good. Hell she cleaned up better than good. Clarke was stunning, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful and Lexa was lusting after her like a dog in heat. She wanted to grab Clarke and run her hands all over her beautiful body. The images were starting to go from one head down to the other and Lexa could feel a slight tightness forming in her nether regions.

_Stop you fucking idiot. She’s a spoiled brat remember when she head butted the shit out of you? Get yourself together. So what if she’s gorgeous and you’d give anything to kiss those luscious lips and pin her against a wal-. Okay stop_! Lexa yells at herself. Maybe she was slightly attracted to her but in Lexa’s defense who wouldn’t be?

She shook her head and took one last puff of her smoke.

She was going to go inside the club with Clarke and find some guy named Finn and then they would find Indra and that was that.

Lexa would not get caught up in such lustful thoughts.

“You can do this” She mumbles to herself.

She readjusts herself before heading over towards Clarke. When Lexa reaches Clarke a man no older then Lincoln is being awfully touchy feely with Clarke.

“Get your hands off me.” Clarke growls at the guy who doesn’t seem to get the words that are coming out of Clarkes mouth. Lexa grabs him by his arm and twists it slamming the side of his face against the wall. The man grunts in pain.

“I believe she told you to stop.”

“Fuck off I was just having a little fun.”

“Oh is that what you call it? Fun? Well I’m just gonna have a little fun with you then.” Lexa says in the man’s ear. She twists his arm harder and kicks the back of his knees out. “are you still having fun?”

“No, No!” The man screams. Lexa lets go of him and helps him up.

“Get the fuck out of here you asshole.” The man listens and scurries off down the street and away from the club.

Lexa slowly turns around and is greeted to the sight of Clarke Griffin and her very plump assets.

_Eyes up Woods you’re not a pervert._ She reprimands herself.

Clarke looks amused with a slight smile lingering on her face as she stands there staring at Lexa.

“Are you always in Commander mode?’

“I wouldn’t have to be if you weren’t such a magnet for trouble, Princess” Lexa says immediately regretting it.

Clarkes smile fades and she crosses her arms, defensively.

“And here I thought we were going to have a good night.”

Lexa sighs crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” And she was she would try to be nice but it was difficult. Lexa never was good at making friends let alone pretty ones the exception being Raven of course.

Clarke is a little taken back by the apology and side glances at Lexa. She notices the slight bruise on her jaw where she hit her. She reaches out and gently runs her fingers over the bruise. It takes everything inside of Lexa not to close her eyes and lean into the touch. Clarkes skin is so very soft Lexa can only imagine how her whole body must feel.

“I’m sorry about that I shouldn’t have hit you.”

Lexa turns her head to face Clarke instantly regretting the move when Clarke drops her hand back to her side.

“It’s okay I’ve been punched before. Besides you hit like a girl.” Lexa smiles for the first time at Clarke and it’s a genuine smile. Clarke lets out a light laugh and it’s like the angels have taken over Clarkes body and have begun to use it as their own personal instrument. Clarke laugh is so sweet to Lexa’s ears like a melody she never wants to stop hearing. Lexa was so caught up in Clarkes laugh that she didn’t even realize they had made it to the front of the line.

“ID’s ladies.”

They both hand over their ID’s to the bouncer. Lexa sizes the bouncer up and African American man who looked like he could bench press a bull. He had buzzed hair and wore a tight black polo shirt. Lexa could take him she thinks. The bouncer deems their ID’s acceptable and unhooks the pink fluffy chain and lets them through. When they step inside Lexa is greeted to loud thumping music, heavy smoke odor and liquor. They are forced to go through a very expensive detector. Which means no weapons and no earpieces. It’s just Clarke and Lexa all alone in a nightclub full of boozes. What could possibly go wrong? After successfully passing through the detector Clarke graciously makes her way around the sea of people and to the bar. It was like Lexas personal hell in the nightclub. People never were Lexas style and here she was stranded with drunk ones at that.

Lexa comes up behind Clarke she places both her hands around Clarke and sets them on the bar. The close proximity sends shivers down Clarkes body she had to admit she liked Lexas body heat and hot breath hovering over her ear.

“Probably shouldn’t be drinking on a mission.” Lexa says loud enough for Clarke to hear. Clarke glances back at Lexa who is standing over Clarke like a protective puppy. _A very cute puppy Clarke thinks._

“I’m gonna need a few drinks if I’m gonna have to deal with Finn tonight. Take a shot with me?

“No we can’t drink on a mission we need clear heads.”

“Please” Clarke begs puffing out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes seductively.

Would it be inappropriate if Lexa leaned down and sucked Clarkes bottom lip into her mouth?

_Lexa no, no you’re on a mission she thinks_. _It’s all about the mission right now not about this beautiful, brat of a woman in front of you just say no._

_Just fucking say no._

“Okay but just one and then we go find Finn and get the fuck out of here.”

“Agreed.”

Lexa takes the shot Clarke offers up presses it to her lips and lets the liquid pour down her throat reviling in the feeling of the burn. Lexa and Clarke slam their glasses down on the bar at the same time, eyes piercing into each other. Clarkes beautiful baby blues and Lexas forest greens. In reality they only stare at each other for a few seconds but Clarke could of swore it was hours before she decides to nudge into Lexa. Clarke directs her attention to the VIP section of the club. It sits above them all and Lexa follows her gaze to the top level of the Ark.

“That’s the VIP section and since he runs the place that’s where he’ll be.”

“So how do you want to play this?”

“Well Finn is a total pervert and if we want to get him back to his place were going to need to act like we like each other or at least seem interested in fucking each other. That will spark his interest and he won’t be able to say no to anything we ask and then once we get him to his place he’s all yours commander.”

“Okay. Lets do this.”

Clarke grabs Lexas hand and intertwines their fingers together. Lexa freezes at the contact its not what she expected Clarke to do. Clarke notices Lexas trepidation. “Are…are you okay with this? I mean I could…we don’t have to hold.”

Lexa cuts Clarke off before she can go into a rant.

“No” Lexa pauses for a beat but then continues. “It’s alright.” Lexa reassures her squeezing her hand.

After Clarke is satisfied they make their way through the crowd of dancing drunk people weaving their way through until they come to the entrance to the VIP a bouncer standing in the way. The entrance is covered in dark red curtains obscuring anyone who wasn’t of importance’s view. They really didn’t want people just coming in there. Suspicious Lexa thinks.

“Hi!” Clarke says to the bouncer sounding awfully cheery.

Fake. So fake.

“Can you please tell Finn that Clarke Griffin is here with an offer for him.”

The bouncer doesn’t say anything just stands there staring at Clarke and Lexa sizing them up most likely before he turns around and makes his way behind the curtains. He comes back no more than 20 seconds later and ushers them in.

Oh so this is why they don’t let people see back here. In the middle of the room stands a stripper pole and along with that a stripper. Lexa looks of course she looks and she’s not going to lie she likes what she sees not as sexy as Clarke though she thinks and then backtracks. Why is she thinking like that that shot really must be getting to her already? Lined on the tables is what looks like coke or something of that nature. How tasteful. Strippers, booze and drugs. Lexa should have expected nothing less. Lexa is brought out of her thoughts when she hears the voice of the man sitting directly in the middle of the group of people. He’s wearing an all blue suit with a black tie his hair is shaggy and Lexa doesn’t like him just looking at him. He crosses his legs as he looks up at Clarke.

“Clarke Griffin to what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?”

Clarke opens her mouth to respond but he cuts her off.

“Please sit.” He gestures to the seat beside him. Clarke does as he says and heads over her hand still gripping onto Lexa. Clarke stops just in front of the couch. What is she doing? Clarke quickly answers Lexas internal question when she pulls her forward and forces her to sit down. When Lexa sits down next to this little bitch Finn Clarke boldly lowers herself down onto Lexas lap. Her feet tangling over the edge of the couch and her arms wrapped around the back of Lexas neck. She faces Finn who has a bright smile on his face.

“And who is this beautiful woman you have here Clarke?”

“Finn this is Lexa, my girlfriend.”

Girlfriend. Oddly enough Lexa kind of likes the term.

“mm Clarke has herself a girlfriend how hot.”

Fucking pervert asshole of course he thinks it’s hot. Typical fucking male. Lexa subtly rolls her eyes.

“Finn we have a proposition for you. Something I think you’ll be interested in.”

“What might that be, love.” He questions running his hand slowly up and down Clarkes bare thigh.

Get your fucking hands off of her Lexa wants to say. Her blood slowly starts to boil and she needs to reign herself back in.

_Clarke isn’t yours this is just pretend and besides you don’t even like her remember?_

She tells herself trying to talk herself down before she blows this whole mission over nothing.

“Well you see my girl her she likes to experiment per say with other people. When she told me she was interested in trying something new a threesome. You were the person that popped into my head.”

Finns face grows into the most obnoxious smug ass smile Lexa has ever seen. He takes his glass of what looks like whiskey and throws it back, downing the glass. He hands it to Clarke.

“Clarke get me another glass will you I want to talk to Lexa.”

Clarke hesitates for a second she then hovers over Lexas ear Her breath causing Lexa to close her eyes.

“Be good for me.” She whispers, placing a soft kiss just below Lexas ear before getting up and heading over to the bar. Lexas eyes flutter open when she hears Finn clear his throat.

“She’s sexy as shit isn’t she?” Finn asks his eyes glued to Clarkes ass.

Lexa really doesn’t like this guy. Lexa glances at Finn.

“Yes, she’s absolutely stunning.” And Clarke was beautiful so fucking beautiful damn her.

“So tell me Lexa what is it you want me to do tonight with you two? You want me to fuck Clarke while you watch or do you want me to fuck you both?”

It takes everything inside Lexa not to roll her eyes at this asshole. You’re not going to be the one fucking anyone tonight she thinks.

“Spontaneity never hurt anyone right?”

Before he can answer Clarke comes sundering back over she hands Finn his glass before turning her attention to Lexa. A predatory look washes over Clarkes face and she gives Lexa no time to think or comprehend what she’s about to do before Clarke leans down and pushes her lips against Lexas. Lexa welcomes the kiss and the spark she feels from Clarkes lips goes traveling downward at lightning speed. Lexa knows this is for show but she can’t help but grab the back of Clarkes neck and pull her down closer until she’s in her lap. Clarke sucks on Lexas bottom lip, nipping it. Lexa moans into Clarkes mouth and it drives Clarke crazy she wants to hear Lexa moan again. She darts her tongue out seeking entrance into Lexas mouth which Lexa denies. Lexas hands roam over Clarkes sides and Clarkes starts to grind down onto Lexas lap. Two can play this game Clarke thinks. The friction sends explosions through Lexas brain. If she doesn’t end the kiss soon she will be pitching a tent in her pants and as much as she was enjoying the feeling of Clarke kissing her and grinding against her she really didn’t want to give everyone in the VIP section a free show. Lexa starts to pull back from the kiss but Clarke isn’t done with her yet because little does Lexa know how wet Clarke is she doesn’t care who’s watching. No matter how much of an asshole Lexa is she felt so good pressed up against her and she wanted to have this moment last. Clarke tries one more time she swipes her tongue against Lexas bottom lip and alas Lexa accepts the invitation letting Clarkes tongue, roam and swirl around her mouth. She grinds her hips down hard against Lexas crouch and she swears she feels something bulging. Lexa tries to pull back again and this time Clarke allows it. Their lips only centimeters apart, their hearts beating out of their chest, and their hot breath on each other. Clarke opens her eyes and looks at Lexas face. Her lips puffy from the intense kissing and her eyes hooded. God Lexa was beautiful Clarke thinks. Clarke rests her head against Lexas forehead and moves herself just a little causing a small whimper to leave Lexas lips and then Clarke remembers the bulge she felt and they both look down at Lexas crouch. Lexa opens up her mouth to say something but is cut off before she can explain to Clarke.

“Holy fucking shit! We’re leaving now. I’m totally down for that threesome.” Finn says standing up his eyes never leaving the two women. “I’ll have a car pulled around lets go ladies.”

* * *

 

 

They get to Finns place in no time and he leads them upstairs to his bedroom. He tells his guards not to disrupt him and they make their leave. Leaving just Clarke and Lexa. Lexa has since calmed herself down even though the kiss and the feeling of Clarke grinding on her never leave her mind. She just wants to grab Clarke and throw her down she wants that feeling again it’s been way to long since the last time she’s been touched by anyone. She watches a Finn takes off his shirt and makes his way over to Clarke pulling her in for a deep kiss. Lexa fucking hates it don’t fucking touch her. She balls her hand into fists and her eyes narrow at the sight. Reign yourself in Lexa she’s not yours she repeats over and over.

It still doesn’t stop Lexa from going up behind Clarke and spinning her around and kissing her. It was like Lexa and Finn were alphas and they were fighting for the affection of a beautiful, head strong omega. Of course Lexa would win she was the commander after all. She always won but Clarke wasn’t a prize to be won she was a woman who made her own decisions and had her own desires and Lexa felt like such a fool for even feeling a bit of jealousy she had no right this wasn’t real. Clarke didn’t truly care for her and Lexa wasn’t even sure if she truly cared for Clarke or if it was just the euphoria of being wanted. So Lexa abruptly pulls back from Clarke while Finn sucks on the back of Clarkes neck, biting and trailing kisses.

Clarke locks eyes with Lexa and rolls her eyes. She makes the sign of a gun with her fingers and leans her head in the direction of the dresser. Lexa picked up on the message and waits until Clarke spins around and pushes Finn onto the bed. She throws off her shirt before leaning down and kissing him. He closes his eyes and Lexas eyes roam over Clarkes back her skin exposed she shakes herself out of her trance and makes her move. She quietly makes her way to the draw and opens each one looking for what she needs. She opens the last draw and bingo there it is.

A 9mm sitting so eloquently in the draw. She picks it up and tucks it into the back of her pants before going back over to Finn and Clarke. When she turns around Finn has his hand up Clarkes bra squeezing at her breast. Clarke is kissing Finn but her eyes are wide open. She watches Lexa lay down beside Finn. Clarke grabs him by his wrists and pins his hands above his head. Finn being a dominate male opens his eyes and growls at Clarke. He tries to loosen her firm grip but feels a cool metal press to his side.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Lexa speaks close to his face. Pressing the gun firmer against him.

“What is this? Some kind of foreplay for you bitches?”

Clarke lets go of his wrists and smacks him hard across the face.

“Don’t you ever call me a bitch again.” She demands before hoisting herself up and off of Finn. She grabs her shirt and throws it back on. Lexa eyes Clarke she has some good earth cleavage she thinks.

Oh right back to the task at hand.

Finn tries to move but Lexa quickly grabs him by the throat and slams him back down against the mattress. Clarke comes back over with some rope. She starts to tie Finns hands to the headboard.

“Where did you get that?”

“Finn is a freak he has a whole chest full of kinky shit.”

“You didn’t seem to mind the kinky shit last time I fucked your tight little pussy.” Finn chimes in.

Lexas rage boils over at the thought of him balls deep inside of Clarke. She hits him in the side of the head with the butt of the gun and he cries out.

“Watch yourself Finn.”

“Look what we got here a big bitch protecting precious little princess over here.”

Clarke angers at the nickname and slams her palm against his nose. Tying the binds tighter before getting off of him and standing at the bottom of the bed.

“You know I don’t like that fucking name!”

Lexa stands up and watches over Finn. Lexa pulls her cigarette pack out of her back pocket and lights one up.

She pulls out her phone and opens her photos she pulls up a picture of Indra she seats down next to Finn and holds the phone over his face.

“Have you seen this woman?”

“Fuck you!” Finn spits. Asshole till the death. Lexa takes a drag of her cigarette before opening her mouth.

“We can do this two ways. I can do this nicely or I can take what I want, painfully. Now I’m going to ask one more time and if you’re answer is something I don’t like then I’ll take what I want, painfully for you and trust me when I tell you I like it. So Mr. Collins have you seen this woman?” She shows him the photo one more time.

“Read my lips bitch Fuck off.”

Lexa smiles and her eyes turn black.

“I was hoping that’s what you’d say. Clarke can you go watch the door I don’t want you to see what I’ll have to do to him”

Clarke makes her way to the door she opens it and steps outside.

She puts her phone on the nightstand and takes one last puff of her smoke, enjoying it. She takes the smoke out of her mouth and presses it firmly against Finns chest. She basks in his screams of agony. She does it in multiple spots until the cigarette goes out. Finn is breathing heavy from the burns. Lexa then takes the gun out of the back of her pants and puts it in Finns mouth.

“Since you haven’t seen her you’re of no use to me.” Lexa cocks the gun and Finns eyes go wide. He tries to say something but the gun blocks his words. “Now you have something to say?”

Finn desperately shakes his head yes. Lexa slowly takes the gun out of his mouth.

“I’ve seen her she was with Titus. Titus fucking has her. Please don’t kill me. That’s all I know.”

“Where can I find Titus.”

“I don’t know.”

Lexa moves to put the gun back into his mouth.

“He’s always bouncing around from place to place he calls you if he needs anything.”

“Can you get in contact with him?”

“I don’t know…No his number always changes. I can give you an address of his grand opening of his gallery tomorrow but that’s all I know. I swear that’s all I know.” Finn pleads.

Lexa lowers the gun and picks up her phone.

“Give me that address.”

Finn gives Lexa the address. Clarke storms back into the room.

“We need to get out of here.” Clarke states before heading back out the door.

Lexa gets up to follow Clarke outs the door but turns back around facing Finn. She points the gun at his dick.

“If I ever hear you say how tight Clarkes pussy is again to anyone I will come back here and castrate you do you understand?”

Finn nods his head. Lexa grabs the rest of her stuff and heads out the door. When she opens the door she sees Clarke and she gives her a small smile.

“He gave me an address.” She manages to get out before she hears a beeping siren going off. Finn must have got himself out of the binds and notified his guards.

“Let’s go I know a backway out.”

Clarke takes off her high heels and starts sprinting down the hall. Lexa follow after her. They come up on a set of doors and Clarke opens them. It leads to a balcony and all they have to do is shimmy down the building and they will be safe and sound. Lexa knows the van is sitting across the street waiting for them. Clarke runs through the door and is about to shimmy down the building. Lexa makes it just outside the doors before she is being brutally slammed to the ground. Her shoulder taking most of the hit. She looks up and sees a burly man looking down at her.

“Get up.” He barks at her.

Lexa stands up and is soon surrounded by men all forming a circle around her.

Fuck me. Nothing can ever be fucking easy for Lexa Woods.


	5. You're Gonna Pay for That Zorro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the delay. You know life just loves to grab ahold of you and never let go. With that being said I hope that you enjoy.

  


By the time they had kicked down the door and arrived Lexa had Finn on his knees with a gun pressed against his trembling and bloodied face. Around them were bodies.

Ten to be exact.

Clarke had never seen something like this before like a scene straight out of kill bill.

Did Lexa do all of this?

She couldn’t move she couldn’t speak her mouth going dry at the sight before her. She couldn’t stop what was inevitably about to happen. All Clarke could do was watch. Watch Lexa and watch Finn and pray that someone other than her would step in and stop this. She was a cop a damn good one at that and normally she would step in when needed but she couldn’t bring herself to step forward and tell Lexa to lower her gun. To tell her that Finn was afraid. To Tell her that it would all be okay.

“TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN’T PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR FUCKING BRAIN?” Lexa seethed. The rage inside of her pumping through her veins like blood. She couldn’t think or hear straight. Her body was on fire and all she could see was red. Red from the blood that covered her body and face from the deceased that he had instructed to kill her. Red from the pure rage that she let consume her. Indra had always helped her keep her anger at bay but she wasn’t here now to tell her to reign it in.

No. so why stop? Why calm down? She could kill this fucking piece of shit and who would care? Nobody! Nobody would give a fuck about the low life dirt that was on his knees pleading like a bitch for his life. She could easily end his life and bask in the feeling of being the reaper. Shooting him would be too easy though too quick of a death. She wanted to take her time. Take her time and use him as her personal punching bag until her rage decided to disappear and right now her rage was getting quite comfortable. She stared at him his words empty to her and in a split instant she succumbed to the rage for the second time that night. She threw the gun down to the floor and picked Finn up by the collar of his shirt and slammed his back into the nearest wall. She head-butted him and let her fists fly at their own will. She doesn’t care if she kills him. She doesn’t care about anything in this moment. Nothing but the lovely melody of crushed bones and cries of pain. His blood flying and hitting her in the face. The warm stickiness is enough to keep spurring her on. Just as she’s about to strike another blow to his body the whispers of words ‘Don’t let the rage consume you’ seep through her brain. The words cut through the red, slowly clearing a path back into reality. She hears it again louder this time ‘DON’T LET THE RAGE CONSUME YOU” she drops her hands to her sides letting Finn slump to the floor. She’s out of breath and her body is exhausted. She takes a few steps backwards away from Finn sinking to her knees as she clasps her head into her hands willing herself to come back to the reality she knows.

 

Clarke wants to step forward, wants to help her wants to show her the light she goes to take a step forward but Lincoln stops her gently grabbing her by the elbow.

“Don’t” Anya answers for Lincoln. “She will come back down on her own”

Clarke listens. She listens and she hates that she does. Something inside of her is pulling her towards Lexa. She doesn’t want to just watch anymore. She wants to say something, do something. Hold her and tell her it’s okay but she doesn’t so she stands there with Lincoln, Anya, Raven and John and they guard Lexa until she is ready until she is Lexa again and not the commander.

The room is quiet now all they hear is the faint wheezing coming from Finns beaten body. Everyone is at loss for words. Brains churning but no one brave enough to ask what the hell happened her ten now twenty minutes ago. After a short while Lexa gets up off her knees and stands tall. She brushes her hand through her soaked hair and then slowly turns around.

The lips Clarke had kissed are now split open. The hands that roamed gently over her body are now bloodied and starting to swell. That pretty face Clarke occasionally catches herself staring at is now covered in blood, so covered she can’t tell if its Lexas blood or theirs. Lexa has a slight black eye starting to form and it takes everything inside of Clarke not to let her mom’s medical background kick in.

 It takes everything in her not to move. To not move towards Lexa and run the tips of her fingers gently over her blacked eye, over her bruised hands. If this is what she looks like now Clarke can only imagine what’s going on under her clothes she grimaced at the idea. The pain Lexa must be in but not showing. She was staring at her; they all were staring at Lexa waiting for something. Surely her family knew what to do but yet they still stood still, waiting.

“It was me or them so all of you stop staring at me like I’m some god damn psycho killer.” Lexa drawls out looking from one face to the next stopping at Clarkes. Lexas eyes pierce into Clarkes for what feels like the millionth time that night. Clarke swears she sees something flash through Lexas eyes fear perhaps but only for a second before its batted away by eyelashes and spoken words.

“I want to hear the story Woods cause this is looking very similar to a Texas chainsaw massacre scene.” Raven jokingly says half smile on her face.

“There is no story it was either them or me that’s it.” Lexa speaks starting for the busted in door. Stepping over the deceased on her way there.

Raven whirls around her eyes never leaving Lexas body and whines out. “Oh come onnnnnn you have a huge gash in your back that doesn’t scream no story to me” Lexa halts her movements and turns around to face Raven her annoyance with the whole situation growing.

“Fine you want to know what happened? You want to know the fucking story Reyes?”

Raven shakes her head yes anticipating what’s about to come next she always was a little eager one.

* * *

* * *

 

Twenty-three minutes earlier.

“Get up” He barked at her. Her shoulder was throbbing from the force of the hit she took but it was nothing she would get over it. She stood up ready to take this guy on when she heard the _‘clunk clunk’_ of shoes against the hardwood floors. Soon she was surrounded by at least five men.

 Five men that’s nothing this would be easy. Maybe a little too easy she reasoned. She observed her surroundings, reminding herself that she was on the second floor of the house and to make it a much easier advantage she needed to get down to the first floor. Down on the first floor she would have the upper hand. Down on the first floor she wouldn’t have to worry about being thrown over the railing.

She took a running start at one of the men but was side swiped in the face by an elbow making her stumble. One of the guys took advantage of her slight stumble and pushed against her chest forcing her back against another man’s chest he wrapped his arm around her neck and lifted her into the air slowly choking her. Another man stepped forward and went to strike a punch to her abdomen. He hit once before Lexa’s annoyance boiled. She pushed her feet against the man’s chest lunging her and the man chocking her backwards and sailing. They landed with a hard thud, his grip loosening around her throat she opened her eyes and saw that shit she had went over the fucking railing and fell on top of this man onto the first floor. She then threw herself around facing the man she had fell on. She grabbed him by his throat and started choking him. His body started to thrash and she pressed her body firmly against his. Her grip tightening until his body stilled.

“Serves you right bitch.” She muttered standing up and facing the top of the railing the other four men staring down at her.

“Do you want me to come back up there and kick your ass or you gonna come to me?” She taunted at them. They rushed down the stairs forming another circle around her. Lexa cracked her knuckles before settling down to work.

The first man went to attack her but she sent an upper cut straight into his chin stopping his movements for a short enough time for another man to attack. She dodged his attempt to punch her and grabbed his arm twisting it around his back and kicking out his knee. He dropped to his knees and she slams the top of her thigh straight into his nose. His nose starts to bleed and she throws his head back which bangs against the floor. She turns around and is met with another man he pulls out a switchblade swinging it back and forth. A slow smile forms on her face she likes knives. He steps forward and swings the blade cutting Lexa across the cheek. She touches the cut with her fingertips.

“You’re going to pay for that Zorro.” She says before charging after the guy he goes to swing the blade again this time which she dodges. He goes to strike again she side steps around him grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. The blade fumbles to the floor a few feet away from them. Lexa straddles the man laying a nice blow across his face. She goes to press her thumbs in his eyes but is tackled off the man and shoved against the wall. Except it isn’t just a wall it’s the bar area.

She just has to get up and she will have some make shift weapons to use. She tries to squirm out of this man’s grip but he won’t let her loose. He keeps her down on her knees and kicks her in the side of the ribs, repeatedly. The pain shoots through Lexas body as her anger starts to grow. She lets him kick her one more time before she swipes his legs out from underneath his body. He falls on his back and Lexa takes this opportunity to stand up she kicks him a few times in the ribs and then picks him up by the scruff of his hair. She slams his face hard against the counter top she goes to slam it again when the man who she kneed in the face comes barreling over pinning her back against the counter top. The guy smashes the back of her head against the counter then wraps his hands around her neck. Lexa throws punches and tries to get out of his grip. She’s not going to let this fuck choke her out. She shuts her eyes for a second all she can see behind her eyelids is red. Fucking red is all she sees and now its fucking on for real.

Her eyes spring open she throws her hands back behind her head searching for something anything to get this fuck off of her. Her fingertips touch against a glass bottle either of wine or liquor she can’t tell. She smashes it against the side of the guys face the glass shattering around them. He lets go of her and fumbles to the floor. She strikes another blow with her knee into his nose. She grabs him by the back of his head grabbing his hair and slams his face against her knee again and again. Until she hears a sickening crack and sees nothing but blood covering his face then she twists his head and snaps his neck dropping his lifeless body to the floor.

Two down three more to go.

She spins around facing the man she was just smashing against the bar. She charges after him clotheslining him over the top of the bar and onto the other side. She crawls a top the bar then throws herself down onto the man elbow landing hard against his stomach. He _‘umpfs’_ at that clutching his stomach. Lexa stands up and hovers over the man she grabs a glass bottle from the bar area. She flips it over into her hands so that the top is spun around. She breaks the bottom of the glass bottle the little shards littering the counter top. She then straddles the man below her grabbing him by his hair making sure that he is looking at her while she takes his life. His eyes are pleading but Lexa doesn’t care. She just doesn’t care anymore. She tilts his head up revealing his delicate neck she presses the broken end of the bottle up against his throat and presses down. The blood begins to seep and he lets out a loud cry. Lexa presses even hard and in one quick motion slices the man’s throat. His blood spurting onto Lexa. On her face, on her clothes and onto her hands. She doesn’t have much time to react when she feels a cool metal slice against the skin on her back, definitely breaking the skin. She winces, quickly turning around and blocking the blow, catching the blade with her bare hands.

Where in the fuck did Zorro get a sword from she ponders but only briefly before the grip she has on the blade starts to hurt. She pushes the blade back with all of her force the man stumbles slightly but it’s enough. She kicks out his legs and he stumbles to the ground. She jumps over his body, trying to get the hell away from him for now. She spots it near the fire place. The little poker? She swiftly grabs it turning towards the man who is right behind her. They start to hack at each other, each one blocking the others attempts at striking. Lexa finally gets the upper hand when she fakes him out and strikes a blow with the poker hard against his leg he falls to his knees and Lexa takes her chance she strikes him again, harder this time. He holds his sword up in a mere attempt to stop her but Lexa pushes it out of her way forcefully and it clutters to the ground. She brings the poker back and with everything inside of her she sends it straight between his eyes and through his skull. His body falls backwards the poker sticking out on the other side never letting his head hit the floor.

Four down one more to go.

She picks the sword up from the ground. Looking around she sees the final man standing, mouth agape at the bottom of the stairs. He never attacked only stared she approaches him then stops looking up when she hears clapping. Finn comes strolling out of his room on the second floor. He rests his hands against the part of the railing that isn’t broken a smug look on his face while he slaps his hands together.

“Congratulations Lexa you’ve survived five of my men at least. I’m impressed by you it’s a shame really that you can’t be on my team. I really could use a fighter like you but then again you woman are only good for one thing and that’s getting on your knees and sucking my dick.”

With that he steps back, back leaning against the wall while two doors slam open and five more annoying ass men come out. Three on the right side and two on the left side.

“men get her on her knees.” Finn demands and the men come storming down the steps. Lexa slides the sword into the man’s chest. She pulls the sword out and then slits his throat with it. He falls to the ground and she steps back away from his body her attention focused on the five men storming at her.

Five down five more to fucking go.

The first man comes storming at her but she strikes him easily with the blade. She side steps and strikes the man behind him with the blade as well. She grabs the railing with her free hand hoisting herself over it landing on her feet. she taunts the men she wants them around her so they can feel her wrath. She does what they suspect and form around her. She drops to one knee and starts to slice their legs they all fall to the ground. She steps over the one and sends the blade through his head. She continues for the other three. Until she gets to the last guy. She looks up at Finn as she does so. She grabs the man by his hair and turns him around to face Finn. Then she places the blade against his neck and slices. The blood gushing and Lexas rage boiling. She watches as Finn starts to make a run for it. She flies up the stairs chasing after him. She catches up to him tackling him face first into the floor of his own house. She feels the cold metal of his gun pressing against her stomach. She pulls it out of the back of his pants and presses it against his skull.

“I should have done this early.”

“Please don’t kill me.” Finn pleads.

“Oh now you want to be a little bitch. You make me sick you fucking coward.”

She pulls him up to his feet and drags him along until they are at the bottom of the steps.

“Take a long look around fuck face you did this. Now get on your fucking knees and how did you so kindly put it? Oh that’s right suck my dick, bitch” Lexa spits throwing Finn down to the ground in the middle of the room. She hits him with the butt of the gun a few times before she’s satisfied with the amount of blood he’s spewing.

Then the door busts open.

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit. So fucking badass.”

“yes, so badass now can we go?” Lexa pleads her eyes roaming over everyone. She watches as they all shake their heads and all start to head for the door. Lexa is about to step out when she hears a faint voice.

“I knew you were just a stupid bitch, you couldn’t even finish the fucking job.”

Lexa whips around as does everyone else. Except Clarke who is just staring at Lexa almost pleading with her to walk away.

Lexa steps towards Finn but Clarke grabs her by the wrist.

“Don’t do this Lexa.”

“Why are you protecting him?”

“I’m not. I’m trying to protect you.”

“Well don’t that’s my job, Clarke.”

That was the last thing Lexa said to Clarke before she picked up the gun stepped over Finns body and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next chapter will continue the story line I just had to get this fight scene out of my head. See you next time loves.


	6. Its What We Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been almost a full year since I've been able to update and I'm truly sorry. I've been meaning to update for months but the creativity just wouldn't come to me. I just want to say thank you for sticking around, and continuing to take this journey with me. I wrote this in like three days so all errors are definitely mine. Well anyways, enjoy.

**Chapter 6- THAT’S WHAT WE DO.**

* * *

 

“I want to help”

“Clarke, you’re not helping on this one.”

“The hell I’m not. I got you Raven, and I got you Finn. Therefore, I technically got you Titus. I’m helping.”

“No, you’re not! You’re staying in the van like I’ve been telling you.”

“Lexa, I’m not staying in this shitty van!”

“Hey!” Raven exclaims, “This is my shitty van.”

Clarke turns towards Raven and mumbles her apologizes before quickly turning back to Lexa. Clarke and Lexa stand there staring each other down, waiting for the other to make their move.

“I’m going to that gallery whether you want me too or not, it’s not your decision.”

At those words, Lexa eyes go wide and she steps closer to Clarke.

“Not my decision?”

She steps closer.

“Not my decision?

She steps closer, mere inches away from Clarke.

“You became my responsibly once we agreed to help your parents find you, and until you are back with them the mission is not over. We are not going to fail the mission because you can’t keep your fucking mouth shut or listen to any type of order. So, everything I say you do, because you are my responsibility.”

“I’m no one’s responsibility. I didn’t tell my parents to send the Elite to come find me. So, I will do whatever the fuck I want, and help whoever the fuck I want, even if that means helping you.”

“Jesus Clarke, stop being so fucking stubborn.”

“I’ll stop when you stop.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and turns away, heading for the vans sliding door. When she reaches it she opens it then stops and looks towards Clarke.

“Do as I say and stay in the van. No more arguing that’s final.”

Lexa slips out of the van before Clarke can open her mouth an inch. Instead of chasing Lexa down and starting another yelling debate, she plops down in the seat next to Raven. Raven looks over to her.

“Can you guys just have like a quickie or something? So, I don’t have to listen to you two argue anymore.”

Clarke doesn’t respond, instead she snorts in disbelief, and punches Raven in the arm. Ravens arm shoots up to grab at her injured arm, feigning pain.

“Ouch you bitch.” She jokes a smile upon her face, before dropping her arm, and turning her face back to the three screens in front of her. Both Raven and Clarke watch the screens inside the gallery. Even though they can never seem to agree on anything, Clarkes eyes still roam the screen until she finds Lexa amongst the crowd. Clarke wants to be there helping and kicking ass but instead she is stuck in this van being useless. Her mind runs back and forth between finally listening to Lexa or not listening to Lexa and getting inside that gallery. After a few more minutes of contemplation, Clarke jumps out of her chair so quickly that it tips onto its back. It startles Raven who looks over at Clarkes standing form.

“You sure you want to do this?”

Clarke only nods before grabbing an ear piece, and an apple watch off the table. She places the ear piece in her ear, and the watch around her wrist. The watch lights up displaying a picture of a bald, long faced, and intimidating man. Titus.

She heads for the vans door, puts her hand on the handle, and directs her vision to Raven.

“I have to help Raven. I can’t just sit here and do nothing. I heard the same story you did at Finns. Lexa is not at full health, she’s going to need help, she’s going to need me.”

Raven sighs, and nods. Clarke takes that as her cue.

“Don’t get my girlfriend killed, Griffin.”

It’s the last thing Clarke hears before she exits the van.

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke closes the cap on her red lipstick before smoothing out her fancy black dress one last time and stepping inside the gallery. The gallery is magnificent. Modern and cutting edge to say the least. The bar goes from the front of the gallery all the way to the back. The walls are painted black with the most vibrant colored paintings and photographs in the forefront and on the sides. Further back in the gallery are the black and whites that seem to be one with the black painted walls. The lights are dimmed slightly but bright enough to accent the artists’ works, and sitting in the middle of all of this is a blank white wall that has what seems like a painting covered waiting to be revealed like it’s a gift on Christmas day. Also, Clarke can faintly hear smooth jazz playing in the air. As if that wasn’t enough the place is packed to the brim with people. Furthermore, all of this consumes Clarke and sucks her into the raw beauty, she is more than impressed with this place.

Clarke was first and foremost a very dedicated police officer, but beneath the bulletproof vest, the holstered gun, and the badge around her neck, she was an artist.

Many nights after chasing the bad guy she would indulge in a delicious glass of chardonnay with a canvas in front of her. While she sat there staring at the canvas it would taunt her, tell her to paint, draw, and sketch until alas she would. Then Clarke would cover the canvas with so many colors, lines, and designs that she would sit and stare at her own work, bewildered as to how she made that beautiful art come to be.

Even still she had never seen something as breathtaking as the woman she was currently staring at. While they were arguing Clarke never did get the chance to properly look at Lexa so she takes her chance and there she stands dressed in the most gorgeous all black suit with a hint of blue from the tie hanging from her neck. She is slightly leaning against the bar with a drink in her hand talking secretly with Anya as if she hadn’t just killed 11 men single handily not even 15 hours before.

She looks around the gallery and sees a group of men, presumably security, come out of an elevator down the hall; following them is the man on Clarkes apple watch. ‘well this is going to be easy.’ Clarke thinks.

The crowd of people flock towards him when he steps in the middle of the gallery in front of the painting that has yet to be revealed. He seems to look around as if searching for something or maybe someone. Then finally he lands on Clarke and whispers something to one of his security men and they leave his side. He starts his speech but Clarke isn’t listening there’s just too many people. Clarke takes a step back fumbling amongst the crowd attempting to surround her. She makes her way to the back and chances a glance up at the balcony, where Lincoln and John were supposed to be posted, according to Lexas detailed plan.

They aren’t there.

Clarke slowly starts to panic and she chances another glance to the bar where Anya and Lexa were just at.

They aren’t there.

Clarke quickly starts to scan the crowd, she doesn’t see any of them, but how could she with all these people. Hoping to get some outside help she radios Raven.

“Raven where is everyone?”

She waits a beat but there is no response.

“Raven? Are you there? Where the fuck is everyone?”

When Clarke gets no response, she looks up right at the exact moment that Titus grabs the white cover, ready to reveal the painting, and just before the white cover trickles to the ground all the lights shut off, and the crowd starts to panic. The most annoying screech comes from Clarkes earpiece going through Clarkes ear and straight to her brain. Her hand jumps up to her ear and rips the ear piece out. A hand grabs her by the elbow and shoves her roughly down the hall.

“Do not cause a scene or I will kill you.” A gruff voice breathes into her ear.

Clarke being the one to never obey turns around and attempts to scream for help. The man gets annoyed and slaps her across the face throwing her roughly onto the floor of the elevator. She catches herself with the heel of her palms but not without scrapping her knees along the way. Then the man steps inside the elevator. Clarke jumps up and attacks the man landing a swift knee against his junk. He coils over grabbing his nether regions. Clarke forcefully shoves him to the side and presses the button to open the doors.

It dings and they start to open.

The man grabs Clarke by the back of the hair and slams her against the wall. He leans over and presses the close button on the elevator.

The doors start to close.

Clarke bounces back up landing a hard punch against the man’s jaw. She strikes again this time against the other side of his face. She then knees him in the stomach, and his junk. He coils over once more and she knees him in the face. He falls back slightly, giving Clarke enough time to make her way over to the buttons panel. She presses the open button.

They start to open.

The man recovers after a few moments and slams Clarke face first into the wall. She hits with a hard groan, he turns her around, and he grabs her by the throat, applying pressure. Clarke attempts to fight back, she stretches her arms out against his face, pushing with all her might against it. When that doesn’t aid her, she goes to press her thumbs hard into his eyes. Before she can cause any real harm, the man takes a move out of Clarkes book, and knees her in the stomach. Clarke coils over, and he takes this as an opportunity to throw her roughly against the ground. Clarke lands on her back, hard, but that doesn’t stop the man. He moves closer to her, placing a hard kick against her ribs. Clarke cries out in pain, coiling over onto her side. He does it one more time, before he goes to the button panel and presses the close button.

They start to close.

The man isn’t done with Clarke yet. He walks back over to her and gives her another kick into the ribs, and just as he’s about to place another kick upon her. He’s being slammed against the wall, so hard and fast it’s like a rhino just attacked him.

* * *

* * *

 

Lexa had managed to squeeze quickly through the elevator doors just as it was closing, and had slammed the man so hard up against the wall, that it shook the panel. Lexa did not waste time going to work. She bashed his head against the elevator wall until his lifeless body sunk to the ground. By the end she was breathing heavy, so she closed her eyes, fisting and unfisting her hands, before looking down towards Clarke.

Lexa bends down and helps Clarke stand up. Clarke stumbles and falls against the wall, Lexa follows suit. They end up mere inches apart, their faces closer together than intended.

“I thought I told you to stay in the van.”

Before Clarke can respond Lexa reaches up and wipes the bit of blood from the side of Clarkes mouth. The tenderness in Lexas touch stuns Clarke, but the moment is gone quicker than it began. Lexa steps back, towards the button panel. She presses the basement floor button and they are off.

Lexa stands regal with her hands behind her back, never taking her eyes off the door, while she speaks.

“Are you hurt?”

Clarke grabs her side and winces before speaking.

“No, but I think they know we are here.”

“I know, they took Raven. Anya went to find her; John and Lincoln are missing, but I was able to avoid detection so far.”

The elevator stops, letting out a ding, signifying their arrival to the basement. The doors open quickly to reveal Titus’s security detail all with guns drawn towards Lexa and Clarke. Lexa glances at Clarke who glances back, before they both look back at the security.

“Step out of the elevator or we blast you both.”

“Give us a moment.” Clarke says before leaning over and pressing the close button.

The doors close.

“Clarke, what are you doing? I can take them.”

“Except you can’t Lexa.”

 “Yes, I can.” Lexa argues back.

The doors start to open. Clarke closes them again.

To prove her point Clarke leans over and gently pokes at Lexa’s ribs. Lexa quickly grabs her side, and groans, her face twisting up in pain.

“Exactly, so just listen. Let’s just go with them, and maybe they will take us to Lincoln, and John; they can help you, they can help us.”

Lexa contemplates for a few seconds before finally nodding her head in approval. She presses the open button. Clarke and Lexa both put their hands in the air, trying to show that they are of no threat.

When the doors open, the guns are still trained on them.

“Get them the fuck out of there now.” One of the security men says.

The rest listen, and with their guns drawn they throw Clarke and Lexa on their knees, bounding their hands behind their backs. Then they proceed to lift them back up to their feet, leading them through the dark, damp, and dingy basement, until they reach the end of the hall.

The door swings open, and the guards walk Clarke and Lexa inside the room. The room is dark, and damp, but Lexa can make out Lincoln, and John in the corner, on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs, as well as Indra. Who they have tied up and hanging upside down. The guards throw them down to the ground.

“Go get him, tell him we are ready.” The same security man from before barks the order. Soon after most of the men except a few guards leave the room, slamming the door closed behind them.

Lexa goes to stand up but has the back of her legs kicked out, and she falls back down to her knees. So instead she tries to speak. She manages to get out an “Indra” before a guard pistol whips her in the side of the head, silencing her.

“You keep your fucking mouth shut until Titus gets here.”

Clarke looks up at the guy that pistol whipped Lexa and speaks up.

“That was unnecessary.”

The guy does the same to Clarke.

“Didn’t I just say to shut the fuck up.”

“No, you told me to keep my mouth shut you never said anything to her.” Lexa speaks up, agitating the guard more, he points his gun at Lexas head.

“Well I’m telling you both now, shut the fuck up or I’ll kill you.”         

Before Lexa or Clarke can say anything, the door busts open. The guards from earlier come in, following behind them is Titus.  When he walks into the room he gives off the vibe that he owns the room and everyone must listen, and pay attention to him.

“Put the gun down.” He softly commands.

The man does as he’s told letting it sit in his hand at his side. Titus lets his eyes linger around the room, landing on Lexa.

“Get the boys lined up, and over here besides these two, and for Christ sakes find Anya and the other girl.”  He orders.

A few of his men leave the room, while the other few not guarding Lexa, and Clarke go get Lincoln and John. They put John beside Lexa, and Lincoln beside John.

“I know what you’re all thinking? Who am I, and what do I want with Indra?”

Titus begins to slowly pace back and forth in front of the four, his hands clasped together behind his back.

“The truth is I want nothing with her. In fact, Indra and myself are already familiar. So, familiar that we made you together Lincoln.” Titus gestures towards Lincoln whose head whips up to stare at Titus.

“What? She never told you?” He laughs stopping in front of Lincoln, “would be just like her to keep secrets.” He says beginning to pace back and forth.

“And you John.” He stops, staring at John.

“Titus, stop.” Indra mumbles from her hanging positon. Titus turns to her.

“Well how nice of you to join the party, Indra. I was just telling my children about their mothers, until you rudely interrupted.” He turns back to the four, “now where was I?”

“TITUS! You will not speak to my children any further.”

Titus turns back to Indra, a murderous look on his face and vein about to pop in his forehead.

“THEY ARE MY CHILDREN AND I WILL SPEAK TO THEM ANY WAY I PLEASE. THAT MEANS IF I WANT TO TELL THEM ABOUT THEIR WHORE MOTHERS I GOD DAMN WILL.”

Titus steps closer to Indra, punching her hard across the face, knocking her out. John, Lexa, and Lincoln all tense up ready to let loose their rage.

“TOUCH HER AGAIN, AND WE WILL KILL YOU, DADDY.” John bursts in a fit of rage.

Titus turns back towards the four stepping closer to John.

“Yes, John get mad this is exactly why I brought you all here. You see I heard about you, the Elite. When I had my men kidnap Ms. Griffin here while she was on an undercover operation; I knew they would send you, someone would send you. There I got to scratch the surface of what the Elite is capable of, and then you boldly seeked out Finn, and there oh there I got to see what you are made of Lexa.” He stops in front of Lexa. “Anya is my eldest but you were always my favorite.”

 He crouches down closely to Lexa. He reaches out about to caress her face, and she lands a hard headbutt against his face. Titus stumbles back clutching his face while one of his men hits Lexa in the back of the head with his gun. Titus stands back up, and begins to laugh.

“That’s my girl.”

“I’m not your fucking girl.” The man guarding Lexa is about to strike again when Lexa speaks out of turn, but Titus halts him.

“Half of your blood is you and Anya’s whore mothers, but the other half is my blood, and you would do well to remember that. All of you would do well to remember that, you are all half of me. Therefore, I have a proposition for you, my children. I want you to all come work for me.”

“Why? You finally want to spend time with us?” Lincoln says the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“You all look down on me for what I did. But, I put Anya in the foster system to make her strong, and I put you Lexa, and you John with Emerson, to make you strong. You Lincoln unfortunately had to stay with her.” He gestures towards Indra.

“To make us strong? To make us strong? Emerson is a sick man; do you even know what he did to us?” John questions, his anger still rising.

“Yes.”

Immediately after Titus answers, there are gun shots from outside the room, and everyone inside the room whips their heads towards the door. But, all they are meet with is silence. Titus sends a few of his men to check it out.

“It seems that your sister has arrived.” He says. They hear more gun shots, and they know that Anya just gave them an opening, and they are not going to fuck it up this time.

“Clarke get down.” Lexa says, before the door busts open, revealing Anya with a big ass machine gun. A few of Titus’s men swarm around him. Anya charges fast into the room tackling down the first man she sees. At the same time, Lexa jumps up first, propelling her body against the man guarding her. She manages to slam him hard up against the wall. He goes to strike her a few times but she dodges.

At the same time, that Lexa jumped up Lincoln started towards the group of men trying to guard Titus. He manages to head-butt one of them in the face. John on the other hand comes full on charging towards the group and throws his own body hard against them, and falls into the middle.

And at the same time, that all of that is going on Raven crawls slowly into the room. She crawls towards Clarke who is laying on her stomach against the floor, with her head down. Raven cuts the binds around Clarkes wrists.

“Let’s get Indra, and get her out of her, while everyone is preoccupied.”

Clarke nods her head, and slowly makes her way over to Indra’s hanging body, with Raven in tow. Raven throws the knife towards Clarke, who catches it expertly. She starts to cut Indra’s binds but gets pushed against the wall when she gets caught in the crossfire of Anya’s fighting. But, just as quick as it happens Anya grabs the man and throws him all the way in the other direction.

“Man, this is so badass!” Raven exclaims, a huge smile on her face, before turning back towards Clarke to help her cut down Indra.

Lexa is laying against the ground being punched in the face, when she sees the blur of Anya ripping the guy off Lexa and throwing him onto the ground. Anya grabs out a knife and quickly cuts the binds on Lexas hands.

“I thought you might need your hands little sis.” Anya says before she’s off once again, making her way towards Lincoln and John.

Lincoln and John are tag teaming a few of the men. Lincoln head-butts them, and when they stumble John trips them so they fall, then John kicks them, and stomps them. Anya reaches Lincoln first cutting his binds, who takes off for some more of the men. Then Anya makes her way over to John who is stomping a man who is clearly dead. She pulls John into a quick hug, and then cuts his binds.

“Help Clarke, and Raven get mom out of here. We can handle the rest of the men.”

John does as he’s told and runs over towards Clarke, and Raven. They manage to get Indra laying on the ground, when out of the corner of her eye Clarke sees Titus exiting the room.

“TITUS. TITUS.” She yells.

Lexa, who is on top of a man punching him against the face stops, looking up. She jumps off the man, and starts hauling ass out the door. When she gets down the hall Titus is in the elevator, the doors just about to close. Titus waves at her. She speeds up but, when she reaches the elevator the doors are already closed, and its making its way towards the top floors.

“Fuck!” She says while frantically pressing the button to get the elevator. Eventually it comes back down, she jumps on it, taking it up. When the doors open, she’s stuck back in the gallery, the crowd still enormous. Lexa frantically looks around for him. She can’t let him get away. She runs out of the front door, looking around. She doesn’t see him, she doesn’t see him anywhere.

“Fuck!”

When Lexa manages to get back down into the basement, all of Titus’s men are dead, and laying all around the ground. While, everyone else is kneeled around Indra who’s slowly waking up. Lexa rushes over making her way through.

“Get me the hell out of here.”

* * *

* * *

 

In under two hours Indra had managed to get a plane with about three rooms in it. She knew her children needed rest as much as they needed answers, and she was going to give them both. So, here they all sat staring back at here, her four children, Raven, and Clarke.

“I know you all want answers about Titus, and I will answer them quickly then it’s to bed for all of you.”

“Is he really our father and who are our mothers?” John asks.

“Yes, unfortunately he is. Anya and Lexa, you share the same mother. Her name was Julia the police said she overdosed but I don’t believe that was true. I am Lincolns mother, and John your mother’s name was April, she was such a sweet woman, she died giving birth to you. Titus wanted nothing to do with any of you that’s why he put you all with other people and you Anya into foster care. For that I am sorry but once I could I got you all out of those places, and with me. Once he heard that I had trained you all, that you all formed the Elite. He wanted you on his side taking lives instead of saving them. I wouldn’t allow it, I wouldn’t let him anywhere near you four. He even said it himself he cooked up a plan to meet you all, but I guess he wasn’t expecting you to take down his men. But, it is true I have been keeping a secret. When I trained you all my highest priority was to have you four eliminate Titus. I apologize for not telling you four before this began.”

All of them sit there silently taking in the information that their mother just offered to them. Lexa is the first to speak.

“Let’s do it. Let’s take down that fuck.”

Indra sighs before speaking.

“Let’s talk about this later, for now all of you separate into the rooms, and get some well needed rest. In a few hours, we will drop off Ms. Griffin to her parents, now go.”

They do as they are told. Lincoln, and John take the one bedroom. While, Clarke and Raven take the other, and Anya and Lexa take the third bedroom.

“I’m not going to be in here long.”

“And where are you going?” Lexa asks while she sits down on the bed

“Well I’ve had a hell of a few days so I’m going to take this down time to kiss up on Raven.” She says wiping her face clean.

“So, you and Raven are a thing now?” Lexa questions beginning to take off her shoes.

“We just like to kiss Lexa we aren’t going to label anything yet.” Anya rattles off before she’s opening the door, and stepping out.

Lexa takes off her watch, laying it down on the side table. Lexa stands up, and is just about to start unbuttoning her shirt when she hears a light knock on the door. She strides over to the door and opens it. Behind the door is Clarke, she gives a small smile to Lexa before speaking.

“So, Raven and Anya are kind of making out in our room so I figured I’d see if you’d like some company.” Clarke says shyly. Lexa stands there for a moment, just staring at Clarke.

“You know what I’ll just go back to the room, its fine.” Clarke starts to turn around but stops when Lexa speaks.

“That won’t be necessary Clarke you may stay,” Lexa steps inside, Clarke following close behind. Lexa starts to loosen her tie, she turns around and stops mid loosen when she sees Clarke staring at her.

“Is something the matter?”

“I enjoyed kissing you in the club, and at Finns.”

“What?”

Clarke steps into Lexa’s space grabbing Lexas tie and starting to take it off.

“I think I want to kiss you again but, first I’d like for you to undress so I can look at you.”

Lexa just stands there, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes just staring at Clarke.

“You. You want me to get. Naked?”

“Well no, just undressed enough so I can look at your wounds. Oh, you thought I mean-.”

Lexa somewhat embarrassed by the misunderstanding cuts Clarke off.

“I’m sorry I misunderstood. I will undress so you can look at my wounds.” She says as her face turns a shade of pink.

Lexa begins to unbutton her shirt, her hands shaking slightly. Clarke gently grabs Lexas hand keeping them still.

“Am I making you nervous, Commander?”

Lexa scoffs before shyly saying,

“No.”

Clarke smiles, and starts to unbutton Lexa’s shirt.

“Well your body seems to be betraying that response.”

Lexa huffs.

“You’re infuriating.”

“So are you.”

Clarke looks up at Lexa who is looking down at Clarke with wide puppy dog eyes, no sign of anger present.

“Fuck it.”

Clarke whispers before she’s leaning forward, crashing her lips against Lexas. Even though Lexa’s lips are split open they are still as soft as they were at the club. Lexa’s hands wrap around Clarkes back pressing Clarke closer to herself. Clarke starts to walk, making Lexa start to move backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. Lexa then sits down pulling Clarke on top of her and into her lap. They pull apart for a second so they can catch their breath.  They look at one another, breathing hard until Lexa grabs Clarke by the back of her head smashing their mouths together, teeth clanking against one another, tongues dueling for dominance.

Clarke starts to unbutton Lexas shirt again. While, Clarke starts a slow grind in Lexas lap, and she feels a slight bulging. Lexa grabs Clarke by the hips forcing her to grind a little rougher against Lexas lap. Lexa can feel herself getting worked up, and if she doesn’t stop she’s going to take Clarke right here on this plane in this room. Lexa pulls back letting her head drop onto Clarkes shoulder.

“What? What are we doing, Clarke?” Lexa manages to pant out.

Clarke runs her hands over Lexa’s back being gentle not to put too much pressure on her cut.

“We’re kissing.” Clarke says. Lexa looks up at her, and she can see Clarkes small smile.

“If we take this any further I’m afraid I won’t be able to satisfy you since I am hurt.”

“I know. I’m sorry I sort of jumped you.” Clarke says planting a sweet kiss on Lexas forehead before getting off Lexa.

Lexa looks up at Clarke a smile forming on her face.

“No need to apologize.”

Lexa then pulls her shirt off. Clarke looks down and her mouth starts to drool. She can make out the lines of Lexa’s abs and it takes everything inside of her not to bend down and kiss all over them. Her dirty thoughts stop when she sees how battered Lexa’s body is. Clarke looks over Lexas wounds, cleaning them up and dressing them until they can’t keep their eyes open. Clarke can feel Lexa tense up immediately after their heads hit the pillows. Lexa is laying on her back while Clarke faces Lexa laying on her side.

“What’s wrong Lexa?”

“I was just wondering if it would be okay, if I, if we.”

“Just tell me.” Clarke says opening her eyes to look at Lexa who is also looking at Clarke.

“Can I hold you?” Lexa mumbles so quietly Clarke almost doesn’t make out the question.

“You want to hold me?”

“Yes.”

Clarke smiles wide. She scoots over towards Lexa, cuddling against her side. She grabs Lexa’s arm, wrapping it around her while she puts her own arm around Lexa’s waist, laying her head on her shoulder. They hold each other like that until they wake up a few hours later.

* * *

* * *

 

As soon as they exited the plane Lexa could see the SUV and Clarkes parents waiting. They were finally about to finish the Princess mission once and for all. As relieved as Lexa was to finally be getting some rest for a day or so she was slightly sad to be getting rid of Clarke. Even though Clarke was infuriating to say the least she had come to enjoy her company, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let that end.

Clarke runs at full first into her parents’ arms. They hugged, kissed, and mumbled between each other. While Anya, John, Lexa, Lincoln, Raven, and Indra stood together looking at the interaction.

Jake, Clarkes father, was the first to pull away. He walked over to Indra, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you, Indra, thank you for bringing my little girl back home to us.”

“Of course, Jake that’s what we do.”

Abby, Clarkes mom, comes over to Indra also giving her a hug.

“Thank you. Is it okay if I thank them?” Clarkes mom asks gesturing towards the Elite, and Raven who are talking amongst themselves.

“Of course, you can.”

Abby walks over to the Elite, and Raven. They all straighten up giving Abby their full attention.

“Ma’am”

“Thank you all so much for bringing my daughter back.”

“Of course, it’s what we do.” They all say in unison.

Abby laughs.

“Come on Abs let get Clarke home.”

Abby turns around heading towards her family. Jake opens the back of the SUV for Abby to get into. After she gets inside he gestures for Clarke to go ahead, but she hesitates.

“Dad?”

“Yes honey?”

“Did we pay them already?”

“No honey. Indra never asked us for money. She did it as a favor for our family.”

“Give me a minute, okay?”

“Of course.” Jake says, placing a kiss on Clarkes head.

Clarke walks over to the Elite.

“Alright guys our job is done let’s head home.” Indra says, heading toward their SUV that just pulled up.

“Hey.”

They all turn around facing Clarke giving her their full attention.

“I just wanted to tell you guys, thanks. You know for saving my life, and all of that.”

“Of course, and it was an absolute pleasure working alongside you Clarke.” Lincoln says, heading back towards the SUV.

“Likewise.” John says also heading towards the SUV.

“Yeah Griffin what a pleasure you were.” Anya begins to laugh but pulls Clarke in for a hug, and begins to walk towards the SUV as well. Clarke goes to Raven next.

“So, are you going to stay with them?”

“Yeah actually Indra wants to talk to me about maybe possibly joining them. You know since I’m good at all that mechanical, and electronical shit. I figured it might be a good gig. Plus you know Anya’s pretty hot. Win. Win.” Raven jokes, smiling.

“Good Raven, now go get your girl, she’s waiting for you.” Clarke gestures towards Anya who is stopped half way between them, and the SUV, waiting for Raven. Raven runs off towards Anya who wraps her arm around Ravens neck, they walk together towards the SUV.

Then it’s down to just two.

Lexa and Clarke.

They stand their awkwardly until Clarke moves towards Lexa pulling her into a hug. It stuns Lexa but once she gets her baring's she wraps her arms around Clarke pulling her closer.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

“No problem, Princess.”

Clarke looks up at Lexa, and then she leans forward kissing Lexa. Lexa’s hands move up to cup Clarkes face. They kiss a few more times, and then pull apart. Lexa keeps a hold of Clarkes face.

“I’ll see you around?” Clarke questions.

Lexa nods, giving Clarke one more kiss before letting her hands drop to her side.

“They are waiting for you.” Lexa gestures toward Clarkes parents. Clarke nods, and then heads back towards her parents. Before she gets into the SUV she turns towards Lexa one last time, and winks. Once the SUV is gone, Lexa turns around, and heads for her SUV. When she gets inside the SUV her family start whistling and making kissy noises. She rolls her eyes, and they drive away.

They were finally going home.


	7. His names not Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This took me longer to write than I had anticipated, but man is this chapter filled with action, fluff, and some good ole smut.  
> Now before we begin I'd like to throw a few warnings out. There is very light mentions of molestation/rape in this chapter. So if thats not your thing I woud skip the middle of this chapter.  
> Secondly, there's smut, so if thats not your cup of hot boiling sin, then i would skip the beginning of this chapter and oh, definitley skip the end. Also, in case you weren't aware so I don't get angry comments down below this is a g!p Lexa fic, which I'm sure I put in the tags so please be warned when reading this.  
> So without futher interrruptions I offer you chapter seven of The Elite!

_**6 months later.** _

“Fuck, don’t stop.” Clarke gasps, looking down at the sight before her. Her legs are spread wide and a bundle of luscious brown hair is all she can see in between her legs, but God she can feel every stroke, and every flick of that warm, velvety tongue on her clit, sending shockwaves through her body.

Her hand trails up her body kneading her breast between her fingers, while her other hand grips onto those luscious brown locks pushing her face deeper into her, begging for more.

Swiftly Lexa’s tongue darts lower, entering Clarke. Clarkes grip tightens in Lexa’s hair pushing her deeper, unconsciously starting a slow grind against her face, letting the feeling of that amazing tongue take her to her bliss.

Then without warning that warm delicious tongue is gone, quickly being replaced by two slender fingers, starting a slow thrust. Clarkes wetness creating enough lubrication to slide in and out easily.

“One more, please.” Clarke begs

Her back arches off the mattress, as a third finger enters her, the thrusts coming faster and harder, until finally Lexa curls her fingers inside of Clarke hitting that most magical spot inside of her.

Clarke can feel how close she is all she needs is a few more thrusts, and holy shit her mouth is sucking on her clit, and then Clarke is falling, hard with a whimpered ‘Lexa’ escaping her lips.

**_BEEP_ **

**_BEEP_ **

**_BEEP_ **

Clarke’s eyes pop open, frantically looking around for that annoying noise until she encounters her phones alarm, quickly hitting the orange snooze button. She plops her head back down against her pillow, taking a few minutes to come out from her sleep induced haze.

Her body is on fire, and her hand is between her legs, her fingers still buried deep, her pussy soaked and throbbing. Fuck. Did she just have a sex dream about Lexa? And was she unconsciously touching herself because of it?

But once more she is rudely interrupted by her annoying alarm, halting her from her wild imagination. After a moment of contemplating about finishing herself off she opts instead to drag her feet over the edge of her bed and pad her way to her bathroom for a well needed cold shower.

* * *

* * *

 

As soon as Clarke walks into the police station she is summoned to her father’s office. Jake Griffin was a police officer for Polis City Police for over 25 years before getting the promotion to Police Chief, his daughter following in his footsteps and he couldn’t have been prouder.

She leans against the door frame casually watching her father at his desk reading over some work files. After a few moments she rasps her knuckles against the door, drawing his attention to her.

“Ah yes my daughter.” He beams standing up from his chair, rounding his desk and wrapping Clarke up into a hug.

Clarke is smiling when they pull away.

“You called?’

“Yes. I want your assistance on a case we are working. Come with me to the briefing room?”

“Lead the way.”

Jake grabs a few files off his desk before exiting his office, Clarke in tow.

As they enter the briefing room it is already buzzing to life with other cops both standing and sitting around the desks. Jake walks to the front of the room stopping at the podium. While Clarke leans against the wall closest to the door they had just entered from. When Jake clears his throat, the whole room goes silent, waiting for their boss to begin.

As Clarke watches her father speak she can’t help her mind from wondering. She remembers all the times her father would bring her to work with him. How he let her eight-year-old self run down the corridors of the police station with her arms stretched out like she was a jet plane. She would run around and watch interrogations until her father would scoop her up and hoist her on his back. Jake was the one that taught Clarke how to fight. He was the first person that taught her how to shoot a gun. Hell, Jake was a big reason why Clarke became a cop in the first place.

Clarke is brought out of her revere when Jake steps over and hands her a file, before making his way back to the podium to continue speaking. Clarke opens the file skimming through it all the while following along to her father’s speech.

“The man we are going after is a man by the name of Carl Emerson.”

Clarkes ear perk up at the name. Where has she heard that before?

“He is a known drug dealer and pedophile. We have had undercovers for about 3 months know figuring out the ins and outs of this man. We finally have an opening to seize not only Emerson, but his warehouse of drugs, and workers. He is believed to be in association with higher and much more deadlier dealers with not only drugs, but also sex rings and fighting rings. That is why it is very important for us to get this man in our custody and because of that reason I have called in a few favors and pulled a few strings to be able to have the Elite come in and help us.”

The cops go wild at the mention of the Elite. By now everyone had heard about Clarkes situation, and her rescue. At the same time Clarke stares at her father. Why didn’t he mention this before? What is he up to?

“Alright everyone I know you are all excited to be working beside them as I am myself, but let’s quiet down so I can finish this up and we can finally get this bastard off the streets.”

The room starts to mellow back down giving Jake their full attention,

“Now I know officer Griffin hasn’t been working this case, but I would like her to take the lead when we infiltrate the warehouse and his personal home. Mainly because she has worked with the Elite before and she will understand how they operate. Now I want two teams. One to infiltrate the warehouse, and one to infiltrate his personal home. Officer Griffin and a few other officers will assist the Elite to infiltrate his personal home, where he is most likely to be. Emerson is thought to be armed and dangerous so please be weary of that when preparing. Now let’s get out there and take this man down once and for all.”

The cops applaud and then begin to exit the room. Clarke doesn’t move from her spot, watching her father talk to a few people on his team before he directs his attention to his daughter. Jake just smiles at her before exiting the room, Clarke quick on his heels.

“When were you going to tell me, you were in contact with them?”

“Well you never asked dear.”

“I didn’t know I had too.”

Her father just laughs and walks away, leaving a curious Clarke in his wake.

* * *

* * *

 

As soon as the blacked-out SUV they rolled up in comes to a complete stop, Clarke is the first one to hop out of the passenger’s seat. She walks around to the back of the SUV, opening the trunk. Inside the trunk is enough bulletproof vests for her and her team, as well as a few shotguns and pistols, amongst other various knifes, Tasers and batons. She grabs out one of the bulletproof vests and slides it on. The vest has about three pockets. The pocket in the middle of the vest, Clarke slides her knife in. The slot on her right she puts in rounds of shotgun shells, and the last slot she places a pack of bullets for her pistol, which she has situated and holstered on her left leg, ready to pull at a moment’s notice.

Shortly after Clarke got out of the car her team followed her lead, grabbing all their gear and getting ready. As Clarke is looking over the shotgun she’s planning on using a blacked-out car rolls up right behind their vehicle. When Clarke looks up her heart starts to pound that vehicle can only be one group of people.

It had been six months, six very long months since she had been returned home, since she had got her life back to normal. It had also been six long months of not seeing the Elite of not seeing _Lexa_. Clarke had never gotten Lexa’s number and she figured she would be too busy traveling the world and kicking ass, to stop and worry about some blonde hair, blue eyed woman, who was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

The first person to exit the vehicle is Lincoln followed by a very pissed off looking John. They are clad in what Clarke first saw them in. They are decked out in all black. John wears black cargo pants and a black long-sleeved shirt, while Lincoln wears a black t-shirt instead. Moments after Anya steps out of the back of the vehicle, and then Clarke sees her. Lexa steps out of the passenger rear side of the vehicle, and she looks just as gorgeous as she did when Clarke first saw her six months, three days, and twenty-eight minutes ago, but who’s counting? Anya, John, and Lincoln round the back of the vehicle popping the trunk, but Lexa she heads right over to Clarke, with a smile on her face, and just a little bounce in her step.

Lexa’s attire mimics Lincolns. Her cargo pants fit just right, and her t-shirt shows off just enough skin, and toned muscle to have Clarke drooling. Her hair is tugged up into a loose pony, making her look softer than what her body suggests.

Lexa stops right in front of Clarke. Her forest green eyes sparkling like diamonds, and her plump lips, so soft and kissable.

“Hi!”

“Hi.” Clarke says back, darting her eyes back up to Lexa’s own, hoping that Lexa didn’t just catch her staring at her lips.

“It seems we keep meeting like this I’m afraid.”

“Yeah it seems so.” Clarke breathes out, her mind going blank at the beauty in front of her.

“I know this maybe isn’t the right time to ask, but I wanted to know if you wou-.”

Just as Lexa is about to ask her question she is cut off by Anya. Who comes strolling over with all her gear on, ready to go.

“I hate to cut this cute heart eye reunion up, but you.” She says turning towards Lexa, cocking her gun. “Need to go calm John down before we do this, and you need to get ready.” She says while placing her gun in its holster on her leg.

Lexa hesitates. She really wanted to talk and frankly look at Clarke before she had to do this assignment, but of course her family just couldn’t let her have this little moment.

Lexa starts to walk away backwards her eyes never leaving Clarke.

“It’s really good to see you, _Klark_.”

Clarke smiles. She really missed Lexa. She really missed Lexa’s voice.

* * *

* * *

 

It takes all of ten minutes for Lexa to talk to John while simultaneously get ready. She puts on her bulletproof vest, places bullets and her trusty knife in its slot, and places her silenced dual pistols on her sides.  Before moving in they go over the plan one more time. Clarkes team will guard around the house, while also taking out the guards on posts, and the Elite plus Clarke will be going full force inside. After the plan is set they all head down the street for Emerson’s residence.

Emerson’s house was something out of a dream. It was a clean house. The structure built like a castle and in the back yard was the biggest pool any of them had seen, and two spiral staircases on each side that led to different areas of the house. There was no cover in the backyard you could see everything, but Lexa didn’t care they were going to get Emerson.

“He sure is doing good for himself, isn’t he? That no good piece of shit.” John says out of nowhere his distain evident.

Clarke is curious about his behavior. She would have to ask Lexa about this later, but for now they had a man to catch.

“Okay, Clarke’s team, what you’re going to do is cause a lot of noise, so silencers off. I want you to cause as much as a distraction as you can. Hell start a fire if you must. I want to be able to walk right through the front door. While you four are doing that we will be going inside, silencers on. I want Emerson to be spooked, but not so much that he will run.”

Everyone nods in agreement ready to go at the order of Lexa.

“We need this man alive so please be cautious.” Lexa says looking at John who just grumbles under his breath.

“Alright let’s move out.”

And just like that the four men go their way, while the Elite and Clarke go towards the front door. They hide behind the various cars sitting in the driveway waiting patiently for their signal to move out. They wait a few minutes more before flash bangs start to go off and gunfire begins.

“We have intruders. I repeat we have intruders.”

After the guards are alerted an alarm starts blaring signaling intruders. They rush from the front of the yard to the back of the yard, leaving the front door completely unguarded and vulnerable.

Lincoln, and Anya are the first ones to come out of cover keeping their assault rifles at the ready. Lincoln and Anya both run towards the front door. Lincoln’s back hits the wall on the left side of the door while Anya’s back hits the wall on the right side. After giving the all clear signal. Lexa, John, and Clarke follow their lead. Their guns at the ready headed for the front door. John goes to kick down the door, but is stopped by Lexa, who reaches down, turns the doorknob and opens the door.

“Quietly John.” Lexa says before stepping inside the house first. Clarke following close behind her. They hide behind the wall leading into the kitchen. Mostly all the men are outside only a few stragglers. They should be easy enough.

“Linc, An, I want you to flank the downstairs. Me, Clarke and John will head upstairs. Find Emerson, and fuck can someone shut that damn alarm off?”

They nod their agreement and head off. Lincoln and Anya stay downstairs, quickly getting rid of the men downstairs and the rest make their way upstairs. They can see the gunfire out back and it looks like Clarkes team is holding their own. Lexa knows there will be people inside, and she will take care of them when the time comes, for now she hopes she can use the alarm to her advantage. They make their way up the stairs, the house is big with lots of rooms. Its going to be a mess trying to find where Emerson is hiding. But Lexa pushes that aside and continues.

“Let’s not waste our time searching all the rooms. Lets just find the biggest room and go from there. If he’s there we take him.”

Lexa finishes her sentence, and before she can move an inch John is already ahead and running off.

“JOHN!” Lexa yells, but he doesn’t listen. Lexa attempts to go after him, but stops when Clarke places a hand on her shoulder.

“What is it?”

Clarke is looking to the left where another hallway is.

“I saw something move down there,” She replies simply “I’m going to go check it out if you want to go after John.”

Lexa contemplates for a moment before making her decision.

“No, John can handle himself. Let’s go check it out.”

They head together down the hall in the direction in which Clarke indicated. The hallway is dimly lit, making the rooms towards the back of the hallway hard to see. Clarke stops in front of a door its cracked open.

“Here, I saw something move from here.”

Lexa nods. Clarke slowly opens the door. The only light coming in is from the windows. Clarke steps inside the room. Inside is a bed, that’s made up neat and proper. Its covered in a layer of dust like no one has ever been in this room, or if they have they haven’t been here for a long time. Clarke slightly turns to look around and is just as quickly getting pummeled to the ground, knocking her shotgun out of her hand. She feels a hit to her face before she can even figure out what the hell happened or who is attacking her. But what she does see is Lexa charge over and lift the guy off her. She slams him against the wall, kneeing him in the stomach, and he coils over in pain. Just as Clarke is about to get up, and help Lexa. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Emerson dart out of the closet in the corner attempting to leave the room. He makes it to the door.

“EMERSON!”

Clarke yells over the alarm. He stops dead in his tracks. All three of them look at each other for a split second before he turns around and books it out of the room.

“Go. I’ll take care of this guy.” Lexa shouts. Clarke scrambles up to her feet and takes off running.

Lexa watches Clarke leave the room and at the same time the man takes advantage. He shoves Lexa back against the edge of the bed with such force that the bed hits the wall. The man comes after Lexa taking a few swings. He manages to land one good punch across her face before she blocks his hit. He goes to place another hard blow across her face when she quickly grabs his arm halting his movements and slams her head hard against his nose. He stumbles back his hands fly up to cup his nose as he groans in agony.

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke scrambles up to her feet and takes off running. Emerson is only a few feet ahead of her, with every stride she gets that much closer. She watches him round the corner and just as she thinks she’s about to reach him she’s being slammed through a door, landing hard on her left arm, and a very heavy man on top of her. He pops up to his feet quickly. Clarke takes a moment to get her bearings, but once she does she quickly gets to her feet. The man throws his arms up guarding his face, his hands in fists.

“Bring it bitch.”

“You’re fucking rude.”

Is all Clarke says before they run at each other. He swings his left arm. Clarke blocks. He swings his right arm. Clarke blocks. With each block she takes a step back never letting her guard down. Before she knows it her back is scrapping against the wall. His fist comes down swiftly, just as its about to hit Clarke square in the face she ducks her head in the opposite direction, at the same time his fist hits the wall. The plaster cracks and his hand goes right through it.

* * *

* * *

 

He stumbles back his hands fly up to cup his nose as he groans in agony. Lexa uses this moment of weakness to her advantage. She charges at him slamming him hard against the wall. She throws a knee up into his stomach and then another. His knees hit the ground as he coils over in pain. She throws a hard-left hook across his face. She steps back quickly pulling out one of her silenced pistols, points it at the man’s head then pulls the trigger. Once Lexa is satisfied he’s dead she scoops Clarkes shotgun up off the floor and takes off running. She needs to find Clarke, Emerson, and JOHN.

The plaster cracks and his hand goes right through it. Clarke stares at the hand in the wall for a split second before she decides to knee the main right in the groin. The pain shoots through is body and he groans his free hand instinctively going down to cup himself. Clarke takes the palm of her hand and throws it up hard against the man’s nose. She hears the bones crunch. The blood starts pouring out and the man fumbles back, his balance unsteady. Clarke drops down to a crouch throwing her right leg out and spins. She knocks his feet out from underneath him and he falls roughly against the floor landing hard on his back. Clarke crawls on top of him landing a left then a right then another left until his body falls limp. She turns his body slightly, grabbing both is arms she joins his wrists together then she grabs her cuffs and handcuffs the man.

Right as she lets his handcuffed arms fall to the ground the blaring alarm stops and she sees Lexa pass by the door. Lexa doubles back seconds later and peers in the room. She smiles when she sees Clarke and tosses Clarke her shotgun. Clarke catches it, getting up to her feet. Clarke and Lexa follow the path that Emerson was headed earlier. They make their way down the hallway and around the corner. Clarke has her shotgun pointed out ready to attack while Lexa has one of her silenced pistols out. When they round the corner, it leads to one big master bedroom. In the middle of the room is a big bed. Above the bed is a rather large painting of a young child. Clarke finds this odd, but continues to look around. The bed is made up just like the rest of the rooms were. Over to the left of the bedroom is a black leather couch propped up flush against the wall. Against the back wall is a dresser. It looks normal just like any other room, but Clarke can tell its different that this is Emerson’s room. As normal as the room looks she can tell a fight took place in here. On the right side of the room there is a computer. It’s filled with bullet holes and is slightly on fire. Next to the computer is a window, the glass is shattered and a breeze swipes across Clarkes face. Lexa steps in further she inspects the computer and the glass that’s shattered across the floor.

Clarke watches Lexa reach her hand out against the broken window. She touches the red spot getting it on her pointer finger. She smears it against her thumb and pointer finger before she brings it up to her nose and smells it.

“Jus” ( _blood_ ) Lexa says mainly to herself.

Clarke’s not exactly sure what Lexa has just said, but she follows Lexas line of sight and sees a light blood trail leading from the window to the closed closet and then it stops. Lexa and Clarke follow the trail. They stop right in front of the doors to the closet. They take a brief moment to look at each other. Lexa nods her head and they both hold their guns out ready to shoot. Clarke slowly pushes the closet door open, ready for someone to pop out. When the door opens fully nothing happens no one pops out, no one attacks. Lexa quickly rummages through the hanging clothes finding nothing. But what she does find is a bloody handprint pressed clearly against a button against the left wall in the closet sitting just below the rod that holds the clothes. Lexa doesn’t waste anytime hitting the button.

When Lexa hits the button the clothes that are hanging get separated in the middle. The clothes hanging on the left get pushed into the left side of the wall. The right side of the clothes get pushed into the right side of the wall. As soon as the clothes are pushed into the wall; the walls close and the clothes disappear. After the clothes disappear the wall in the back of the closet opens up, and disappears. Clarke and Lexa walk into the closet and through the wall that just disappeared, inside is a mini flight of stairs leading down. They follow the stairs, a few steps have blood on them and the palm of a bloody hand is on the wall, indicating that they are going in the right direction.

When they reach the bottom of the steps there is another door. Clarke also opens the door. When she opens the door the sun washes over her and Lexa. The door leads to the side of the house and out into the yard. A few miles ahead Clarke and Lexa can make out two figures. One is laying on the ground while the other one hovers above them. Lexa takes off in a full sprint Clarke is close behind. When they reach the two figures Clarke quickly recognizes both of them. The man lying on the ground is Emerson and the man on top of him who is currently letting blows fly hard across Emerson’s face is John.

“Hod op.” ( _stop_ ) Lexa says grabbing John’s arm.

He brushes her off, and continues to punch Emerson in the face. Emerson’s body is battered to say the least and he has a bullet wound in his right arm.

Clarkes not sure what to do so she lets Lexa take the lead. John is furious he keeps mumbling under his breathe every time she slams his fist against Emerson’s face. Blood is everywhere on Johns face, on his clothes, and on his face.

Having seen enough Lexa loops her arms around John’s chest wrapping her arms together and lifting John up into the air and off of Emerson’s body. He tries to fight her, he still wants to attack Emerson.

“Let me go _Leska_ , let me go. I’m going to kill this skrish” ( _shit_ ) John pleads, tears streaming down his face, but Lexa never lets him go. “I hate him, I fucking hate him.”

“Pleni, you’re gonplei ste odon.” ( _enough, you’re fight is over_ ) Lexa tells him, repeating herself until John falls to his knees, his sobs becoming more intense. He shoves his face in his hands and rocks back in forth Lexa just holds him. While Lexa is preoccupied with John, Clarke keeps her eyes on Emerson. She watches him slowly crawl to his knees; he goes to open his mouth, but before he can utter anything Clarke slams the butt of her shotgun against his head knocking him out. Just like that everything goes silent, and the only thing Clarke can hear are John’s slowing sobs.

“We have Emerson. Please advise.” Clarke radios.

“Copy. There’s something you guys might want to come see.”

Clarkes team arrives to get Emerson. Lexa lets John go be alone for a while. Clarke and Lexa head back into the house to the kitchen where Lincoln and Anya are waiting.

“I think you guys will probably want to see this.” Lincoln says before walking down the hall stopping in front of an elevator. They ride the elevator down to the lowest level underneath the earth it seems like. The area that they are led to is lit by one very dim light bulb, and it smells like dirt, and human waste. They walk into the open area and what’s inside is more disgusting than Lexa or Clarke could have ever imagined. There are rows and rows of human cages inside are children, and women. They are beaten and battered. They are dirty like they’ve lived here for a couple years now.

“A human trafficking base.” Clarke says lowly, not quite believing her own eyes.

“Anya call it in.”

* * *

* * *

 

While the Elite was going after Emerson. Indra, Raven, Jake, and the rest of Polis police force were taking down the warehouse. After finding more than three thousand pounds of drugs they decided to call it a day. That was before Anya had radioed in the human trafficking fiasco they had found at Emerson’s house. They had taken their time getting everyone out of that basement and into the police station for questioning. Emerson had also been checked out for the bullet wound in his arm and the other bruises left by John, and now he was sitting handcuffed in one of the interrogation rooms.

Clarke and Jake are sitting at the conference table. On the other side sits Indra who’s sitting beside Lincoln, and Anya and Raven who are sitting beside each other holding hands. John has is backed turned and is staring out the window to the outside, lost in his own thoughts. Lexa is standing as well except she’s looking out into the police station. Her eyes never leave the interrogation room that Emerson occupies.

“Fuck guys more than hundred people were being kept down in that creep dome.” Raven says.

“Emerson may be a sick man, but he’s not the ring leader of this.” Jake voices.

Clarke tears her eyes away from the back of Lexa’s head and toward Indra.

“But you all knew that, already didn’t you? My dad didn’t ask for your help because he needed it you all wanted to be here because you want Emerson. But he’s not who you really want is he? Who you’re really looking for.”

“Clarke, darling, please don’t be so rude. The Elite have done a great service for us. No matter what their true motive may be.” Jake says placing his hand on top of Clarkes.

“Jake its alright.” Indra says calmly her eye sight landing on Clarke. “You’re right Clarke we are here for Emerson, but he’s not who we truly are looking for and I think you already know who it is we are looking for.”

“I cannot believe you guys!” Clarke shoots up out of her chair. “You’re going to go after him after everything that happened that night. You’re fucking insane. Is this some type of death wish for you guys?”

Clarke doesn’t quite understand why it is she is getting so upset. It’s truly none of her business what they do or who they go after. But maybe the thought that the elite, that Lexa might stick around was exciting. Now she finds out they are going to go after Titus and the thought of something happening to Lexa actually scares her and that makes Clarke angry because how can she care so much about one person who she hasn’t seen in six months and who she barely even knows?

“Clarke, please.” Lexa turns around facing a standing Clarke. “You of all people being an officer and being there six months ago know better than anyone. You saw how evil he was. How evil he is. What he’s capable of. If we find him he needs to be eliminated no matter how personal it may be for us.”

Before anyone can answer an officer peeps their head in through the closed door.

“Emerson is ready. He asked for a lawyer they are on their way, so I would make it quick.”

Is all he says before he removes his head and closes the door once again.

“I’ll go.” John speaks for the first time since leaving Emerson’s house.

“NO.” Everyone says in unison.

"I think it would be best if I go in." Lincoln speaks up.

“I’ll go in as well.” Jake says.

No one fights the offer. They all exit the conference room. Clarke, Lexa, John, Indra, Raven, and Anya go into the room attached to the interrogation room. They watch through the glass as Lincoln, and Jake walk into the room. Emerson is handcuffed to the table, his arm is patched up and his face is no longer bloody, showing off his battered face.

Jake takes a seat across from Emerson dropping his case file onto the table. Lincoln just stands off to the side his arms folded across his chest. Emerson doesn’t look at either of them he just stares straight ahead at the glass.

“Tell us about the people underneath your house.” Jake starts off slowly.

“Where’s Johnny?”

“Johnny?” Jake questions.

“Yes, the boy that shot me and did this,” Emerson motions to his face. “Where is he?”

“He’s gone.”  Lincoln says. “Now answer the damn question.”

“Is he behind that glass? Johnny, it was so good to see you today.”

John tenses up before quickly heading out of the door with a whispered. “I need to talk to bell.”

Clarke can feel the tension within the room. The anger radiating off Anya, Lexa and Indra.

Indra steps up to Lexa whispering something in her ear. At the same time Lincolns phone chimes. He reads it while Jake is still trying to get anything out of Emerson. He quickly leaves the room. When he steps into the same room as the rest of them Lexa takes her leave. Lexa slips into the interrogation room, as she walks in Emerson’s eyes finally leave the glass and stare at Lexa. Lexa takes a seat next to Jake her eyes never leaving Emerson.

“Answer the damn questions Carl.” Lexa says sternly.

“Look at you all grown up.”

“Where is Titus?”

Emerson laughs.

“Can’t find him, can you?”

“I’m asking the questions not you.”

“Your daddy never did like you.”

Lexa turns to Jake.

“Can you give us a moment?”

Jake hesitantly nods his head, stands up from his chair and leaves the room.

“Where. Is. Titus?” Lexa says slowly punctuating every word.

“How about this Lexa. How about you bring Johnny in here and maybe just maybe I’ll tell you where dear old dad is.”

Lexa stands up from her seat her teeth grinding together from her anger. She steps over to the camera and turns it off. Clarke knows in that instant that something bad is going to happen. Lexa turns back around to Emerson, fire in her eyes.

“Where the fuck is Titus, Carl?”

“Where the fuck is Johnny, Lexa?”

In the split second it takes for Emerson to finish his sentence Lexa is on him. Ripping him so hard up out of his seat that the table drags with. She slams him hard against the wall. Her face mere inches away from him. Clarke goes running out of the room and heads for the interrogation room. She goes to turn the doorknob, but its locked, damn Lexa was good.

“His name’s not fucking Johnny, you piece of shit. His name is John and I should have let him beat you to fucking death.”

* * *

* * *

 

“Help me get in there.” Clarke screams. Her father goes running down the hall searching for an officer with the keys.

Clarke runs back to the room with the Elite looking for some help. Everyone is just watching this unfold.

“Are you guys going to do anything?” Clarke barks. “Indra? This is your child.”

That seems to knock Indra out of her stupor and she follows Clarke back to the interrogation room.

* * *

* * *

 

“Johnny always did like it rough.”

Lexa slams Emerson’s head hard against the wall.

“Call him Johnny one more fucking time and I’m going to cut off the only thing that you give an actual fuck about.”

Lexa grabs out her knife, and places it right against Emerson’s clothe covered dick. That seems to do the trick.

“Now tell me where Titus is now?” Lexa demands her voice getting more aggressive as the seconds go by.

“He’s been in hiding ever since the incident at the gallery. He’s been hiding in Ice Nation City with his beloved queen Nia.”

“And the people in the basement?”

“I transport them to Ice Nation, and then there Titus and Nia do what they want with them. I’m just a pawn just like you will be when they get their hands on you.”

* * *

* * *

 

As Clarke and Indra try to break down the door. Jake finally comes back with an officer. The officer fumbles with the keys, taking longer than necessary to find the right key to open the door.

“Hurry the fuck up, will you?” Clarke barks.

The officer swallows the lump in his throat before finally finding the right key, sliding it in the lock and turning the lock. The door swings open, and Clarke, Indra, and Jake rush in. Clarke is the first one to try to pull Lexa back.

“Lexa, please let him go.”

Clarke drags her hand down Lexa’s arm until she reaches Lexa’s tight grip around her knife.

“Give me the knife, please.” Clarke pleads until Lexa lets the knife loose and let’s go of Emerson taking a step back. Just as Lexa is about to leave the room Emerson opens his mouth.

“Tell Johnny I said hello.”

Lexa whips around slamming him into the wall slamming his head against it.

“His name is John; his fucking name is John. Tell me his name, Carl. Tell me his fucking name.” Lexa seethes her fist smashing hard against Emerson’s face.

“John.” Emerson says weakly.

“What was that?” Lexa demands.

“His name is John.”

“That’s right. There is a special place in hell for people like you and I’m betting that you will succumb to that hell very, very soon.” Lexa says dropping her hold on Emerson, but not before she punches him one more time. The officers take Emerson away, and that’s the last time The Elite will ever see him. In a years’ time he will be found dead in his prison cell, raped and beaten. Lexa would have had nothing to do with it, supposedly.

* * *

* * *

 

After what seemed like a day from Hell Indra had asked the Griffins to come over to the house the next night for dinner. Clarke and Jake had gladly accepted. So, here Clarke stood in front of a beautiful wood door beside her parents, waiting patiently for Indra to open the door.

The door opens slowly revealing Raven.

“Yes, the Griff’s are here.” Raven yells over her shoulder before stepping aside and letting them inside.

After her parents take off their jackets and hang them on the rack. Clarke follows suit, she shrugs off her jacket and when she turns around a big all white German shepherd comes galloping over to her. He gets on his hind legs and jumps onto Clarke licking her face.

“Oh, hi precious aren’t you cute!” Clarke squeals like a little girl, letting the dog lick her face as she pets its fur.

“Patch, down boy.” Lexa says sundering down the steps from upstairs. The dog immediately jumps down and goes running over to Lexa. He sits down and waits for her to finish walking down the steps.

“Good boy.” She says walking by him, patting his head. “Hello _Klark_.”

“Hi!” Clarke semi waves.

“Lexa don’t be so rude, please bring Clarke into meet the whole family.”

Lexa smiles.

“Shall we?”

Clarke smiles, but follows Lexa into the kitchen. Patch runs ahead to go lay on his dog bed. The kitchen is beautiful. When you walk into the room there is a big island shaped like an ‘L’ behind that is the stove and all the essentials. Over to the right side of the room is a very big dining table. Clarkes parents, and Indra are leaning against the island all sipping on a glass of wine, talking and laughing. A burly man is hovering over the food making sure everything is right. Lincoln has his hands placed flat on top of the island hovering over a very beautiful woman a newborn in her arms. Sitting next to the woman is John and another man, John’s arm wrapped around his neck. Sitting at the table is Anya and Raven. Anya is sitting in a seat facing the group with Raven on her lap, they share a few chaste kisses.

“Clarke this is Bellamy, John’s boyfriend.” Lexa motions to the man sitting beside John. Bellamy stands from his seat pulling Clarke into a hug.

“Nice to meet you Clarke I’ve heard a few things about.”

“All good things I hope.” Clarke jokes, causing Bellamy to laugh.

Lexa leads Clarke just a few feet ahead.

“And this is Octavia, Lincolns wife, and their two-week-old baby girl Lilli.” Lexa says with a smile on her face making silly noises to get the babies attention who looks up at Lexa with big wide eyes.

“Nice to meet you Clarke.” Octavia says only briefly taking her eyes off her baby girl.

Lexa then leads her behind the island to the big burly man. When Clarke passes by Lincoln she pats him on the back.

“She’s beautiful Lincoln.” She says about the baby. Lincoln just smiles and nods. Who knew a big man could be such a softie.

“And this, this is Gustus.”

“My husband.” Indra says stopping Lexa from having to explain further.

The man pulls Clarke up into a hug, picking her up off the ground.

“Clarke what a pleasure. These one just couldn’t stop talking about you.” He says motioning to Lexa who blushes causing Clarke to smile at how adorable Lexa is. “The roast just finished so how’s about we set the table and get to eating?”

Everyone springs in to action, setting the table. Everyone takes their seats. Raven beside Anya. Lincoln beside Octavia and Lilli. Indra at the one side of the table while Gustus sits at the other end. Abby and Jake sit beside each other. John beside Bellamy, and Clarke sits comfortably besides Lexa. Before every can dig in, Indra stands from her sit, wine glass in her hand.

“I just want to take the time to say thank you to all of you for being here for making this night just a little more special. Abby and Jake thank you for being our friends, and Clarke thank you for joining us. It has been a rough couple of months and it is wonderful to take a moment to just sit and eat with my family and our new-found friends. Now let’s eat!”

Everyone digs into the food. The dinner consists of everyone talking amongst each other. Clarke hasn’t stopped smiling the whole dinner. She enjoys this family. She enjoys sitting beside Lexa holding conversations with her family with no worries, with no bad guys trying to kill them. It’s lovely. About an hour later Gustus brings out the dessert, but before any one can eat Bellamy rises from his seat. He moves the seat out of his way before he bends down on one knee, he takes John’s hand.

“John. Now that a dark chapter in your life has finally been closed. I want to open a new chapter of your life with love and happiness. I want to spend the rest of my life creating new chapters of our love together. Johnathon Richard Murphy will you do me the pleasure of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Everyone sits in silence waiting for John to give his answer. John stands to his feet, pulling Bellamy up to his as well.

“I would love to marry you!” John exclaims. The family hoots and hollers, even Patch barks his congratulations as John pulls Bellamy into a passionate kiss.

After everyone is done congratulation the new fiancés and eating a scrumptious dessert everyone retreats to the living room.

“Lexa why don’t you show Clarke around the house. I’m sure she would love to see it.” Gustus says, winking in Lexa’s direction.

* * *

* * *

 

Lexa had managed to show Clarke around the house for about five minutes before they ultimately ended up in Lexa’s childhood room. Lexa stands idly at the door, while Clarke walks around the room looking around. Clarke notices the picture right by Lexa’s bed. It’s a picture of Lexa and John. They both have their arms draped over each other’s shoulders with big goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Clarke picks it up, running her hand gently over the glass protecting the picture.

“How old were you in this picture?”

“I think I was about fifteen, John would have been thirteen.” Lexa says coming up behind Clarke sitting down on the edge of the bed her body facing Clarke.

“You guys are close?”

“Very. That was taken when we first came to live with Indra, but we had been together for years.”

“With Emerson?”

“Yeah.” Lexa looks down, playing with her hands. “Titus left me with Emerson, it was a few months before John came to live with us too. He uh he was a nasty man. He used to beat us, and he would do, he would do things to John. I tried to help, but he would tie me to the bed at night. And then yesterday John had seen him for the first time in about eleven years. I should have protected him more.”

“Hey, hey.” Clarke puts the picture back down going to Lexa. “Look at me.” She says placing her hand gently under Lexa’s chin and lifting it until Lexa’s eyes meet Clarkes. “you did protect him today. You stopped him from doing something he might have regretted. You protect all of them. You protected me even when I was being an infuriating ass.”

Lexa laughs a smile lingering on her face.

“You really were infuriating.”

“So were you.” Clarke says crawling into Lexa’s lap throwing her arms around the back of her neck, Lexa’s hand instinctive going to Clarke’s hip keeping her in place. Their faces mere inches apart. Lexa licks her lips while Clarke stares at her lips. They sit like that for a few seconds before Lexa speaks.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Clarke Griffin.”

“I would like that very much, Lexa Woods.”

Lexa leans forward closing the distance, when their lips meet its like magic. Lexa’s lips are just as soft as Clarke remembers them to be and she can’t get enough. Neither of them are sure who deepens the kiss, but neither of them really seem to mind. The only time they pull away is when Clarke changes the angle of the kiss. Her hands making their way into Lexa’s luscious locks.

Lexa swipes her tongue out against Clarke’s lips asking permission to go further, when Clarke grants it Lexa’s warm velvety tongue meets Clarke’s in a heated dance. Clarke peels her lips away from Lexa’s to leave a wet trail of kisses down Lexa’s neck to the hollow dip of her collarbone, before following the trail back up to Lexa’s lips. The soft whimper falling from Lexa’s lips egg Clarke on. Clarke starts a very slow grind against Lexa, Lexa’s grip tightens around Clarke’s waist pulling her flush against her, wanting to feel more. Their kiss begins to deepen once more becoming more feverish, more desperate for one another.

Clarke is taken out of her gay stupor when she feels her back hit the mattress an ‘umpf’ making its way through her lips. But the sight in front of her is almost too much to bare. Lexa is hovering above her, her chest is heaving, her face is red, and those luscious lips are puffy from kissing. She also seems to be sporting a semi hard on. Clarke can’t help but smile, pulling Lexa back down by the back of her neck, clashing their lips together once more.

As they kiss, Clarke snakes her hand down Lexa’s body slowly, taking the time to feel the light tremors she is causing her. Lexa moves her mouth down to kiss Clarke’s jaw, then her neck, then back up again to her lips. When Clarke’s hand comes into contact with Lexa’s clothed semi hard dick, she cups it gently, whispering in Lexa’s ear.

“Is this for me?”

Lexa’s eyes are squeezed shut as she lets out a whimpered groan, taking in the feeling of Clarke’s hand on her.

“Look at me.” Clarke whispers. Lexa’s eyes slowly flutter open. Her eyes locking onto what used to be ocean blue, but now are all but black.

“Yes.” Lexa stammers. “It’s for you. You’re so. You’re so incredibly beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Lexa’s lips attach to Clarke’s pulse point her hand sliding up Clarkes’ blouse. Her fingertips gently gliding over Clarke’s soft skin, making its way up, until her fingertips come into contact with the lace of Clarkes’ bra. She cups Clarke’s left breast, causing Clarke to moan and her back to arch off the mattress pushing her breast closer into Lexa’s grip. At the same time Clarke gently gives Lexa’s dick a rough squeeze, making Lexa moan.

Lexa grabs a hold of Clarke’s hand moving it from her crouch to pin it above her head. Her lips hover over Clarkes. So close Clarke can feel the puffs of hot air ghosting over her face.

“No touching, until I say so.”

Clarke’s eyebrow shots up into a question.

“And if I can’t help myself?” Clarke questions, challenging Lexa.

“Then I stop this.” Lexa counters back, trailing down Clarkes’ body leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. Lexa lifts Clarke shirt up enough to expose her stomach and her breasts. Lexa takes her time to kiss Clarkes’ stomach until she reaches the bottom of her breasts. Lexa kisses over Clarkes’ bra taking her time to admire her amazing tits. Lexa looks up at Clarke silently asking for permission to expose Clarkes’ breasts. When Clarke nods her head Lexa wastes no time, she quickly unlatches the bra from the front and she helps Clarke shimmy out of it.

Clarkes boobs bounce out of their holder laying nicely against Clarkes chest. Lexa can’t stop admiring them, her mouth starts to salivate, caught up in her own lust induced haze. All it takes is Clarke grabbing the back of Lexa’s head and pushing it forward, shoving Lexa’s face into her tits. Clarke bites her lip, her eyes squeezing shut, a small whimper leaving her lips as Lexa’s mouth attaches to her already hardened nipple. Lexa’s hand comes up to pinch and knead Clarke’s other nipple. Lexa takes her time playing with Clarke’s tits. Her tongue swirls around the pink pebble the light suction causing Clarke to whimper.

“Fuck, Lexa.”

Lexa looks up.

“I plan on it.”

Clarke grabs Lexa by her collar, pulling her up crashing their lips together once again.

“Please, tell me you live nearby?” Clarke asks in between kisses.

“Five minutes or so.” Lexa breathes out between another kiss.

Clarke pulls away laying her head on Lexa’s pillow.

“As much as I would love to continue this. I would much rather like to seduce in a place where my parents and your family aren’t just down stairs.”

Lexa chuckles.

“You’re probably right.” She sits up and helps Clarke back into her bra. Clarke gets off the bed, grabs Lexa’s hand, and exits the bedroom.

* * *

* * *

 

After they make it through the threshold of Lexa’s apartment door. She is being slammed back up against it. Clarke’s mouth pressed against hers theirs body flush. Lexa’s hands wander over Clarke’s body, over her ribs, and down her back until they come to rest on Clarkes ass. She squeezes Clarkes ass, hoisting her up into the air, spinning them around. Clarke moans as her back hits the door, her hands tangling in Lexa’s locks, keeping her from moving her lips away from Clarkes.

“Fuck too many clothes.” Lexa breathes out.

“Then take them off.” Clarke counters back, her challenge evident.

Lexa starts to walk backwards keeping her hold on Clarke. Her legs instinctively coming to wrap around Lexa. Lexa walks them to the couch where she slowly lays Clarke down. She strips off Clarkes shirt in no time, then she takes hers off.

And now its time for Clarke’s mouth to go dry. Lexa’s defined body adds more wetness to Clarkes’ already drenched panties, and she crosses her legs in hopes to get some much-needed friction. Lexa drops down to her knees, helping Clarke out of her skirt.

“You’re so wet Clarke.” Lexa says eyeing Clarkes drenched panties. Clarke doesn’t say anything instead she unlatches her bra, letting her breasts fall free, then she pushes Lexa’s face into them just like she did back at Indra’s house.

Lexa sucks on Clarke’s nipples, listening to ever whimper falling from Clarke’s mouth. She trails her hand down Clarkes’ body ghosting over her wet panties. Clarke arches off the couch begging for Lexa to continue. Lexa ghosts her fingers over the wet spot a few times, until she can’t stand the barrier. She pushes Clarke’s panties to the side. Clarke’s pussy is beautiful its clean shaven and her wetness oh her wetness is glistening in the light. It’s the most beautiful pussy Lexa has ever seen. She runs her pointer finger over Clarke’s slick lips, watching for a reaction from Clarke. When Clarke moans Lexa continues. She swirls her finger in Clarkes slick spreading it around on Clarke’s lips.

“Please Lexa I need you.” Clarke whines.

That’s all it takes for Lexa to slowly enter Clarke. She starts with her pointer finger easing it into Clarkes wet pussy. Clarke tries to grind, and Lexa takes this as her sign to add another finger. When Lexa adds a second finger, she can feel Clarke clench around her, and she can’t wait for Clarke to be clenching around something else. Her fingers still inside of Clarke getting use to the tight clenching sucking her two fingers in.

“Lexa, please move.”

Lexa does as she’s told. She pushes her two fingers in and out slowly at first until Clarke starts to beg for more. Lexa’s thrusts pick up. Her fingers hooking upward hitting the soft spongy wall inside Clarkes pussy. Clarke moans loudly with each new thrust. Lexa continues to suck and bite Clarke’s nipples, only stopping to make her way down Clarke’s body. When she reaches the top of Clarkes mound she stops all movements. A whine gurgles out of Clarkes chest. Clarke can feel Lexa smile against her.

“You think this is funny? Teasing me?”

“You’re so beautiful when you’re needy.” Is all Lexa says before her tongue flicks out licking Clarkes clit. Clarke’s hips shoot up off the couch as Lexa resumes her thrusts. Lexa adds a third finger and begins to pound into Clarke.

“Oh, fuck Lexa I’m so close. I’m so fucking close.”

Lexa pounds into Clarke as her lips wrap around Clarke’s clit. She creates a light suction and that’s all it takes for Clarke to grip Lexa’s hair almost yanking it out, her body goes taut and then she’s coming all over Lexa’s face and fingers. Lexa continues her ministrations helping Clarke ride down from her high. When Clarke’s body relaxes, slumping against the couch. Lexa begins her move upward. Placing kisses on Clarke’s neck before placing a few chaste kisses against Clarke’s lips.

Lexa stands up her hard on becoming too painful to lean against. She reaches her hand out wanting Clarke to take it but instead Clarke stays seated, her sight staring hard at Lexa’s dick.

“Take your pants off.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom?” Lexa offers.

“No, you’re going to take your pants off and them I’m going to ride you right here on the same couch that you just fingered me on.”

Lexa’s mouth drops open she could really get used to this filthy mouth of Clarkes. Lexa takes her pants off in one swift motion, her dick standing to attention. Clarke stands up pulling Lexa in for a kiss. Their lips meet in a passionate dance. Clarke runs her hands over Lexa’s clothed dick palming it. Lexa shivers the feeling of Clarke’s hand settling into the pit of her stomach.

Clarke then turns Lexa around pushing her down onto the couch. Clarke takes off Lexas bra, giving Lexa’s tits as much attention as Lexa gave her own. When she pulls away from Lexa’s chest, Lexa’s eyes are hooded the hunger clear in them. Clarke stands up pulling her panties down her legs, tossing them somewhere in the room. Then she drags Lexa’s tight boxers down her long legs.

Lexa sighs at the feeling of her rock-hard cock finally being freed from its confinements. Clarke grabs Lexa’s dick and Lexa groans the feeling of Clarke’s warm palm makes precum drip out of the tip of her cock. Clarke runs her fingers over Lexa’s shaft giving it a few pumps, more precum drips out.

“Your dick is so pretty Lexa. Absolutely gorgeous just like you.”

Clarke kisses Lexa, swiping her tongue into her mouth as she lines up Lexa’s dick. She slowly sits down, but stops when the head of her cock touches her pussy lips, already glistening and wet ready to take Lexa in.

“Wait do you have a condom?”

Clarke asks taking Lexa out of her haze. It takes a moment for Lexa to fully grasp what Clarke says.

“Yes, Yes.” Lexa stutters out. “If you’re worried about anything I’m clean or if you’re worried about getting pregnant there’s a very low chance that I could even do that, but yes I do have condoms somewhere in here I think. If you would like me to put one on I would be happy to find one.”

Clarke leans down kissing Lexa.

“How can you be so tough and yet so sweet?”

“It’s a curse really.” Lexa jokes causing Clarke to smile and lightly slap Lexa’s shoulder.

“I think that-if you don’t mind-I think I would like to just feel you.”

“I don’t mind.”

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling Lexa in close as she kisses her. As they kiss Clarke slowly starts to lower down onto Lexa’s dick, slowly taking in inch after inch. Lexa moans grabbing Clarke’s hips to help her ease down on to it.

“You’re big.” Clarke whispers her eyes squeezing shut as she takes in another inch.

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Clarke takes her time, until she’s seated completely on Lexa’s dick. Lexa’s breath is shaky as she breathes out. She can feel every inch of Clarke’s pussy. Every clench. She can feel the wetness coating her dick, its all too much at once it drives Lexa crazy. She just wants to slam up into Clarke, but she won’t she will sit here until Clarke feels comfortable enough to proceed even if that takes an eternity.

“Okay I’m ready for you to move now.”

Lexa slowly lifts Clarke up and then back down onto her dick, over and over. Clarkes breathing starts to pick up as Lexa begins to move faster. Clarke moves her hands from around Lexa’s neck to press firmly against her shoulders.

Clarke starts to pick up speed herself instead of Lexa lifting her up Clarke is doing it herself. Every thrust forward Lexa’s pelvis bone hits against Clarkes clit, sending a shutter down Clarke’s spine. She starts to ride Lexa harder rocking back and forth as fast as she can. Lexa is squeezing her ass, her head thrown back and moans of appreciation leaving her lips.

“You feel so fucking good. So tight. So wet.”

Lexa lifts her hips up off the couch changing her angle just slightly her dick hitting the back of Clarke’s walls. Clarke throws her head back as she rides Lexa harder and faster. She brings her own hand up to pull at her harden nipple as Lexa snakes her hand around to rub circles on Clarkes clit.

“Fucking Christ Lexa. Just like that.”

Lexa rubs Clarkes’ clit faster as Clarke bounces up and down on Lexa’s dick.

“Clarke. I’m going to cum if you keep doing that and I need to know if you want me to cum inside of you or pull out.” Lexa breathes out quickly.

“Fuck Lexa just don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Lexa doesn’t stop she had no intention of stopping. Lexa swipes her thumb one more time over Clarkes sensitive clit as she comes down hard on Lexa’s dick and just like that Clarke’s body goes taut and she comes all over Lexa’s dick. The feeling of Clarke’s pussy clutching around Lexa’s dick and the gush of wetness sends Lexa spiraling into her own orgasm. Spurt after spurt filling Clarke up. Clarke leans her head on Lexa’s chest as she rides out her orgasm. Lexa’s arms instinctively wrap around Clarke keeping her close.

Lexa kisses all over Clarke’s face until she looks up at her. Then she leans down and places a slow, languid kiss on Clarkes lips.

“Is that what you were expecting?” Lexa asks almost nervously.

“Better.” Clarke says placing a sweet kiss on Lexa’s lips before slowly getting off Lexa’s now softened dick. She stands up in all her naked glory her body slick with sweat from their activities. She places her hand out reaching for Lexa’s hand, who takes Clarke’s willingly.

“Take me to your bedroom so we can sin some more.”

Lexa drags Clarke down the hallway and into her bedroom.

* * *

* * *

 

The next morning Clarke wakes to the sun shining in her face, an arm wrapped around her waist, and light snores coming from the most beautiful, the most naked brunette she’s even laid her eyes on. Clarke stretches her sore limps all the memories of last night ghosting across her mind, a small smile forms on her face at the very dirty, but lovely memories. The sheets pull down and Clarke can’t take her eyes off her own tits.

Once her and Lexa made it to Lexa’s bedroom. Lexa had made it a point to show Clarke just how much she liked her tits. Leaving purplish marks and bites in her wake. She will probably never admit it in public, but she likes being claimed as Lexas. While she’s admiring Lexa handy work she doesn’t even hear Lexa wake up until Lexa is placing a kiss on her lips.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not long only a few minutes before you.”

“And here I thought I was an early bird.”

“Why does that not surprise me about you?”

“Can’t stay the commander sleeping in late.” Lexa counters back a smile never leaving her face.

“Of course not. So, _commander_ wants on the agenda for today?”

“Well I’ve only thought as far as breakfast. What do you like pancakes, waffles, French toast?”

“Oh, definitely French toast with loads of sugary syrup.”

“French Toast it is then,” Lexa says getting out of bed. “with a side of sugary syrup.” She says leaning down to kiss Clarke on the lips before she turns around and exits the room.

“And a pile of bacon too!” Clarke shouts after her watching Lexa walk down the hallway in all her naked glory.

“Plus, bacon, you got it.” Comes Lexas reply. Clarke lays in bed for a few more minutes before jumping out of it and scurrying out of the room in search of Lexa.

She could definitely get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please give it a kudos, a bookmark, or better yet even a comment.  
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Nine Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a while. I'm such a procrastinator and for that I apologize. Plus there is this really cool invention called the PS4 and I love that shit.  
> I'm not sure how many people are still reading this but thank you from the bottom of my heart thank you.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
> OH yeah a big warning this chapter is literally filled with smut.  
> Thank you for reading enjoy!!

This is not what Lexa was expecting. No not even in the slightest. What she was expecting was to calmly return to her apartment after spending a god awful four weeks in bum fuck Egypt trying to take down a drug cartel with just herself and Anya, what a complete shit show. While her two brothers respectfully got to stay home and plan their wedding or stay with their wife and precious little baby girl. It’s not that Lexa was upset with her brothers, no it wasn’t that, it was the fact that she had to leave Clarke. For four weeks she’s been without Clarke, her beautiful, sexy, filthy little angel, and as much as she’d tried to not let it get to her it did, it really fucking did.

Unfortunately, they had gotten back so fucking late all Lexa could think about was sleep. Tonight, she would sleep, and then tomorrow she would go surprise Clarke. Yes, that was the plan at least, but plans don’t ever work out for Lexa Woods. All of Lexa’s plans went to hell when she reached her apartment door, and found it slightly ajar, almost barely visible to the untrained eye, but Lexa was trained after all, she was a god damn killer.

Lexa slides through the door, barely opening it to avoid making much noise and closes it behind her. She quietly lays her travel bag on the floor, before unzipping it, and pulling out her 9mm pistol stashed conveniently on top of her clothes, she slides off her shoes and starts to make her way down the corridor. She really didn’t have time for this shit tonight and she was most definitely going to kill whoever was in her apartment.

She makes it halfway down the hallway until she hears it. The very faint voice of Ella James, one of Lexa’s personal favorites, playing in the background, and then she sees her. Clarke. She is standing in her kitchen, wearing nothing, but one of Lexa’s oversized sweatshirts. Her hair damp, most likely from a shower, that she had thrown casually over her right shoulder, exposing a very kissable neck. She sways lightly to the music while she calmly cuts up strawberries, popping a few pieces into her mouth. She missed Clarke so much. Her dick gives a slight twitch when Clarke reaches up for some sort of container, her sweatshirt rides up exposing Clarkes bare ass. She isn’t wearing any underwear. She definitely missed Clarke.

“You know,” Lexa starts, placing her pistol down on the table as she leans against the wall, her arms crossed. “You really shouldn’t break into a trained killer’s apartment.”

Clarke peers over her shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips. “I didn’t break in I used the key.” She says confidently turning back to her strawberries.

“Ah,” Lexa says pushing herself off the wall, slowly making her way towards Clarke. “You mean the key that you stole?”

Clarke chuckles enjoying this game. “No,” She drawls out. “it’s the key you gave me.”

“You mean the key I told you to use once to drop off the tux for Johns wedding and then you took it upon yourself to never return it? That key?”

“Well I didn’t hear you complain-ah,” Clarke’s train of thought is temporarily derailed when Lexa finally wraps her arms around her waist placing soft, barely there kisses against her neck.

“You didn’t hear me complaining when?” Lexa breathes teasingly into Clarkes ear, sending chills down her body before continuing to kiss Clarkes neck.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I snuck in that one night and how did you put it? Gave you the best, most erotic, lap dance of your life.”

Lexa hums in agreement before going back to kissing Clarkes neck. Clarke has been away from Lexa for four weeks and as much as she is enjoying the cute little kisses Lexa is currently giving her she needs more she needs those beautiful, full lips on her own, so she spins around quickly wrapping her arms around the back of Lexa’s neck. Clarke finally gets to look at her baby’s face and when she does she’s not happy. Lexa is currently sporting a very black eye.

Clarke softly runs her hand underneath Lexa’s black eye. “Baby your eye.” Concern evident in her voice.

Oh yeah, that.

Lexa was running through the over crowded streets and she may have tripped over a homeless guy, and she may have bashed her gun into her face as she fell. Anya had saw the whole thing and she may have made fun of Lexa the whole night afterwards and the next. She was most certain she was never going to live it down, and Clarke definitely didn’t need to hear that fumbled, jumbled mess of a story that is Lexa right now.

“It will heal,” She says swooping down to connect their lips finally. Clarke tastes like strawberries, god, she was incredibly divine. “your kisses take the pain away.”

Clarke smiles into the kiss, before pulling back. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Lexa whispers, connecting their lips once again. Her hands coming down to pull Clarke flush against her. They kiss slow and deep, until the need to be closer becomes too overwhelming. The kisses quickly turn desperate. Clarke runs her tongue along the bottom of Lexa’s plump lips asking for permission, when its granted, she licks all over the inside of Lexa’s mouth, dueling with Lexa’s tongue. As Clarke’s tongue takes its rightful place in Lexa’s mouth, Lexa sneaks her hand down, all the way down to Clarkes bare ass. She gives it a firm squeeze earning a throaty moan from Clarke.

 Lexa pulls back her eyes roaming over Clarkes body before settling back up to her eyes. “Not that I’m complaining, but why is your ass out?”

“A little birdy told me that you would be home early. I got excited.”

Lexa quirks an eyebrow. She was going to have fun with this. “You got excited?”

“the thought of you got me rather wet, soaking actually _._ ” Clarke whispers seductively knowing exactly what game Lexa was trying to play. When they first got together Lexa was rather bashful when it came to Clarkes mouth in bed, but now, Clarke knows Lexa likes it, if her dick was anything to go by. Clarke could almost swear that whenever she talked dirty to Lexa, her dick would become harder than Clarke had ever seen or felt it before, and Clarke really loved it.

“oh yeah? And what were you going to do about that problem?”

“I was going to finger myself. I was going to stick three inside, wishing it was you.”

Lexa smashes their lips together, grabbing Clarke up by her ass and setting her down a top the counter. Her ass squishing some of the strawberries, they’d just have to clean up later. “Arms up.” Lexa says grabbing the bottom of hers, but now rightfully Clarkes sweatshirt, up and over her head, tossing it somewhere on the ground. Lexa’s tongue darts into Clarkes mouth wanting to taste everything that is Clarke.  Clarkes hand fists into brown locks, bringing them impossibly closer. while the other expertly undoes Lexa’s pants button, her zipper next. Creating enough room for her hand to slither down into Lexa’s Calvin Klein’s and grab Lexa’s hard, throbbing member. At the contact a small whimper leaves the back of Lexa’s throat.

“Always so hard for me, aren’t you?” Clarke breathes out licking Lexa’s earlobe, and biting down. Lexa’s eyes squeeze shut as her dick gives a small twitch at the sensation.

Lexa leans her forehead against Clarkes, as she cups her face with both hands, breathing in a shaky breath as she tries to calm her libido down, but fuck it was hard, literally, when Clarke was around.

“You have no idea what you, and your mouth do to me.”

“I’m sure I could guess.” She says giving her dick a firm squeeze. A gasp leaving Lexas lips. “but I know what my mouth wants to do to you right now.”

And just like that Clarke hops down from the counter, pushing Lexa back slightly, pulling her pants down to her knees as she fishes her dick out of her pants as Clarke drops to her knees. Before Lexa can protest, Clarke takes her throbbing red head into her mouth giving it a slight suck before letting it fall out.

“Klark.” Lexa moans drawing her name out. Clarke was most definitely going to be the death of her.

“I miss having your taste on my tongue.” Clarke says seductively, dragging her tongue slowly across Lexa’s slit, tasting the bit of precum that’s already begun to spill out, completely playing Lexa like a fiddle. Lexa’s stomach drops at Clarkes words, and her magical tongue. If Clarke wanted to suck her dick, who was she to deny her anything? Lexa gives a slight nod and that’s all it takes for Clarke to take complete control over Lexa’s precious member.

She licks down Lexa’s shaft slowly, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. Clarke really liked Lexa’s penis. It was bigger than most of the people she had been with in her lifetime, it had a beautiful vein that stretched down Lexa’s length, and the most adorable angry red head. Not to mention it filled Clarke deliciously. She wraps her warm mouth around her dick, taking in as much as she can. Lexa lets out a moan, her hand coming to rest atop Clarkes blonde locks, while the other trails down to graze over Clarkes bare breast, her nipple stiffening at Lexas touch. Clarke starts a slow bob up and down Lexa’s shaft bringing her hand up to pump the inches of Lexa’s dick she can’t reach with her mouth. When Clarke gives Lexa’s dick an overly rough pump, Lexa’s hips violently jerk forward sending her dick straight to the back of Clarkes throat, causing her to gag slightly.

“Fuck, I’m so sorr-.”

“Do that again.” Clarke demands. Clarke didn’t always enjoy rough sex, but she had been without Lexa for four weeks. The longest time they had been apart since they started being together, and she really needed Lexa to claim her, to fill her, to fuck her. Lexa does as she’s told, grabbing a handful of Clarkes gorgeous hair, and jerking her hips forward. It only takes a few thrusts until Clarkes throat starts to relax taking in Lexa’s full length. Clarke lays her tongue flat while Lexa jogs her hips into Clarkes waiting mouth, her grip getting tighter in Clarkes hair with every moan out of Clarkes beautiful mouth. Clarke grabs at Lexa’s balls, feeling their heavy weight in her hands, and she knows Lexa won’t last much longer. Hell, Clarke was sure she could cum herself just by tasting Lexa, her wetness evident of that fact, runs down the inside of her thighs. She gives Lexa’s balls a small squeeze, playing with them.

“Oh-oh fuck, Clarke.” Lexa moans out, slumping forward, gripping the counter with her free hand. She knows she won’t last much longer, but she really doesn’t want this to end. Clarkes, hot warm mouth and tongue just feel too damn good. She makes a fatal mistake when she looks down and she sees one of the most erotic sights. Clarke’s usual ocean eyes a dark black looking up at her with her mouth full of Lexa’s dick, sliding in and out, the wetness glistening, and her nipples hard as a rock. The sight before her causes her to explode. Her eyes squeeze shut once again, giving a few more thrusts before white hot pressure is erupting out of her and spilling down Clarkes throat. “Ahhhhh. Fuck.” She grunts as Clarke sucks her dry, taking every single drop Lexa has to offer, enjoying the salty, yet sweet taste of Lexa.

After Lexa empties herself completely, she pulls Clarke up off her knees and smashes their lips together. She thrusts her tongue into Clarkes mouth loving the taste of herself in Clarkes mouth. She pushes Clarke against the counter, as she snakes her hand down Clarkes body, and between her legs. Clarke instinctually spreads her legs allowing Lexa room to work, as a single finger runs along her very slick folds.

“Did that make you wet?” Lexa asks pushing her finger slowly inside.

“soaking.” Clarke moans out, enjoying the feeling of Lexa touching her, even though she needs more, and she knows Lexa knows this.

Lexa pushes in another finger. “I can feel that,” she pushes her fingers in deep, earning a very throaty moan from Clarke. This woman was too fucking gorgeous. Lexa starts to thrust inside her faster, Clarkes wetness drenching her fingers. “Tell me what you want Clarke.” Lexa whispers into her ear as she continues to thrust deep inside her.

 “I want you.”

“You have me.” Lexa teases adding a third finger, kissing Clarkes neck.

“Oh god, Lexa.” Clarke moans, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s long fingers filling her up. Lexa begins to speed up, pushing Clarke harder against the counter, and that’s when a sharp pain goes through Clarkes body. The damn counter was really starting to hurt, not to mention her knees were throbbing from being on the hardwood floor, she needed to move positions. “Lexa, wait.” She says grabbing Lexas wrist to stop all movement. Lexa stops kissing Clarkes neck to look into her eyes, concern painting her green eyes.

“Are you okay? Did-did I hurt you?”

“No.” Clarke says leaning her face against Lexa’s shoulder. “The counter is starting to hurt my back; can we move this to the bedroom?”

Lexa says nothing instead she picks Clarke up, making her wrap her legs around her waist as she slowly, very slowly, walks them back to the bedroom. Her pants that were wrapped around her knees are now around her ankles. She lays Clarke gently down on the bed, while she hurriedly discards of her pants, and underwear. She lifts her shirt, and her bra over her head, throwing it somewhere in the room. When she looks back over at Clarke, she is propped up on her elbows with her legs spread wide and her eyes shamelessly roaming over Lexa’s body, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth.

“I want you to take me baby, and I want you to be vocal about what you want.”

Lexas dick twitches, once again beginning to harden. Lexa wasn’t very demanding when it came to sex, but sometimes it’s just what Clarke needed and who was Lexa to deny her beautiful angel anything? She would give her the world if she could. Lexas eyes narrow down to Clarkes wet, pink pussy lips, such a beautiful sight, one she would never tire of. Lexa really wanted to sink her tongue into Clarkes pussy, an idea formulating in her mind.

“Get on your hands and knees, ass up towards me.” Lexa demands.

Instead of moving Clarke stays still, eyeing Lexa.

“I’m not moving anywhere.” Clarke argues, purposely trying to provoke Lexa. Lexa didn’t like when people didn’t listen to her orders, that much she had learnt the first time they met. She recalls how Lexa was a complete asshole when they first met but was now a complete gay puddle when it came to Clarke.

“Klark” she says giving Clarke her best warning glare. “I guess you don’t want your pussy ate. That’s fine you can just watch then.” Lexa grabs a hold of her member and begins to pump it, her dick slowly beginning to harden with each pump of her fist.

“Lexa.” Clarke whines, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s cock. “don’t tease.”

“You’re teasing. I know what you’re trying to do,” she lets out a moan as she continues to jerk herself off as Clarke watches, her eyes turning hungrier by the second. “So, drop the act, and get your ass in the air.”

Clarke finally caves when she sees the white beads of precum spill out onto Lexa’s hand. She really wanted to feel that inside of her. She turns around and gets on her hands and knees, putting her ass as high into the air as she can.

“Is that good?” She questions.

“Slide forward a little bit.” She does as she’s told. The air hits the wetness on her thighs and pussy, making her shiver. Just as the shiver runs down her spine, she feels the bed dip. That’s when she feels Lexa rubbing her palms over her bare ass, giving both her cheeks a few light squeezes, caressing them. “Your ass is great Clarke, truly it’s a masterpiece.” She runs her hands up Clarkes back all the way up to Clarkes shoulders, where she grabs tight and pulls Clarkes whole body back, causing Clarkes ass to rub roughly back against Lexa’s dick.

“Mmmm, you feel so big.”

Lexa leans her front against Clarkes back, making sure Clarke can feel everything, as she whispers into her ear. “Just wait until I’m inside you.” Lexa thrusts roughly one more time into Clarkes ass before she flips onto her back, positioning her face right below Clarkes dripping, pink lips. Without warning Lexa flicks her tongue over Clarkes sensitive bud, causing Clarke to yelp and jerk forward. Lexa brings her hands to set atop the bottom of Clarkes back.

“Hold still or I stop.”

Clarke doesn’t get a chance to answer before Lexa is licking up the slick on Clarkes inner thighs, grazing gently over Clarke’s slick lips. She proceeds to lick over Clarkes lips for a few minutes, until Clarke becomes impatient.

“Lexa, please inside.” Lexa takes pity on her and sinks her tongue inside Clarkes pussy. Clarkes walls clench around the intrusion, relaxing with each thrust of Lexas tongue. “Oh fuck. Feels so-so good.”

“Ride my face.” Lexa demands as she pulls Clarkes pussy down hard onto her tongue. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to set a rhythm, sliding up and down on Lexas sturdy, warm velvety tongue.

“oh god.” She moans, grabbing Lexa’s hair tightly; as she starts to ride her tongue harder, and faster. Lexa can feel Clarkes walls clenching tight around her tongue, her wetness seeping out, and she knows she’s close. “oh fuck your ton-tongue, Lexa.” Lexa snakes her hand up rubbing gentle circles on Clarkes clit. Lexa brings her other hand, down hard onto Clarkes ass, and that’s all it takes for Clarkes body to pull taut. Her eyes slam shut as her orgasm rips through her. Lexas name spilling out of her lips as her wetness spills into Lexas mouth, and down her chin. Lexa doesn’t stop licking into Clarke until eventually Clarke can’t take anymore and flops over onto her back, slowly coming down from her high.

Lexa doesn’t give Clarke much time to recover before she settles on top of her. Her now painfully hard dick throbbing in need of relief. She gives Clarke a few sweet kisses before she ducks her head down to Clarkes breasts, claiming the stiff pebble into her mouth swirling it around her tongue. Clarkes back arches up giving Lexa as much as she can, her hand going into her hair, trying to keep her close. “I missed you.” She says barely above a whisper. Lexa lets Clarkes nipple go with a pop, crawling back up to give Clarke a long, gentle kiss. “I missed you too.” She says as she begins to line herself up into Clarkes still drenched pussy.

“Please fill me baby.”

Lexa doesn’t hesitate to sink her head through Clarkes pussy lips. They both groan at the feeling. Her walls squeeze her dick head trying to pull her in deep. Lexa takes her time pushing more of her dick inside Clarke. Even though she was wet enough to take her, Lexa still didn’t want to hurt her. Lexa rubs Clarkes clit, slowly and gently helping her relax. Lexa continues to push in while Clarke hooks her heels against Lexas ass, pushing her in the last few inches until Lexa is seated deep within the confines of Clarkes pussy.

“I’m really going to need you to fuck me now.”

“So demanding.” Lexa says as she drags her dick all the way out just to thrust all the way back in. “How’s this for fucking you?” She pulls out and slams back in roughly. Clarke pulls Lexa down by the back of her hair. “Kiss me.” She connects her lips to Lexas while Lexa speeds up her thrusts.

“You’re so tight, so wet, so good.” Lexa moans out, the pounding in her cock becoming worse.

“Yes, Lexa fuck me.” Lexa speeds up her thrusts her balls slapping hard against Clarkes ass. Clarke releases her hands from Lexas hair and places them on her ass pushing Lexa deep. When Clarke pushes Lexa in deep it causes her to hit the spongy sweet spot on the back of her walls.

“Is this what you wanted? To be fucked like this?”

“yesyesyesyesyes.” Clarke pants out as Lexa continuously hits her g spot.

“Fuck Clarke I’m so close. I’m going to cum inside of you.”

“Yes, baby cum inside my pussy. Fill me up fill me up.” Clarke chants, breathless. Lexa thrusts against Clarkes g spot one more time before she feels Clarke clench down hard on her dick as she comes all over it. Clarke’s clenching sends Lexa into her own orgasm and she spills her cum deep inside Clarkes channel. Clarke’s pussy stays clenched tight around Lexas dick sucking her dry, ever after shock from Clarke sends more cum to drip out of Lexa. Lexa slumps against Clarke pressing tired kisses against her lips. She gently brushes away Clarkes sweaty hair from her forehead laying a gentle kiss there. It takes Clarke a while to come down from her high, when she opens her eyes Lexa is staring down at her.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Clarke whispers giving a kiss to Lexa. “Happy six months.”

Lexa gives Clarke one more kiss before sliding her softened dick out of her and laying down beside Clarke. “That was yesterday. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for it. If I didn’t have to leave you I wouldn’t.”

“I know baby.” Clarke leans over to give Lexa a kiss. “You’re probably exhausted. You should get some rest.”

“As long as you stay here with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” She says pulling up the covers and grabbing Lexa’s arm, wrapping it around her waist. Lexa scoots closer to her, places a small kiss behind Clarkes ear and before she knows it she falls asleep.

* * *

* * *

 

Lexa wakes up a few hours later due to a very annoying nightmare, she can’t seem to shake Titus out of her mind. In some way shape or form he’s there teasing and taunting her. She can’t wait to eliminate that dirty bastard off the face of the earth once she finds him that is. But she didn’t want to focus on him right now. She was finally home with Clarke and that’s who she wanted to be with in body, mind, and soul. Lexa reaches out to pull Clarke closer, but finds nothing but cold sheets, Clarke had been out of bed for a little while now. Lexa opens her eyes, sitting up in bed.

“Clarke?” When she hears nothing back, she hops out of bed. Grabs a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, throwing them on. She exits the bedroom and sees the bathroom door closed the light illuminating out from under the door way. She slowly opens the door and the sight before her is pitiful. Clarke is hunched over the toilet, still naked from their activities earlier, looking paler than Lexa had ever seen her. “Clarke are you okay?” She asks kneeling beside her, beginning to rub her back.

Clarke stays hunched over speaking into the toilet. “Yeah-yeah I’m fine. I think I just ate something bad earlier.”

“Here let me get you something to wear and some water.” Lexa hurries out of the bathroom, and heads back into the bedroom. She quickly grabs an oversized t-shirt and then rushes off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she makes her way back to the bathroom, Clarke is puking her guts out. Lexa sits the shirt and glass down on the counter. She rushes over to Clarke to hold her hair back and rub her back while she pukes. “Let it out baby.” She encourages her. After a while Clarke stops throwing up for the time being. Lexa grabs the t-shirt from the counter. “arms up.” Clarke puts her arms up and lets Lexa slide the shirt on. “Drink this.” She says leaning the glass against Clarkes lips, spilling some out into Clarkes mouth.

“Thank you.” She says wiping her mouth with some toilet paper.

“Of course.” Lexa says placing a kiss against Clarkes temple.

“I think its all out now.” Clarke slowly starts to stand. Lexa sits down on the edge of the bathtub, watching as Clarke starts to brush her teeth. After she’s done she holds out her hand for Lexa to take it. She does. Clarke leads them back to the bedroom. She climbs into bed, pulling Lexa with her.

“Do you want me to make you some tea?”

“No, I think I’m okay. I’m going to call my mom tomorrow and get checked out just in case.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Are you sure you don’t want me to make you any tea?”

“I just want you to stay here with me.” Clarke says turning around to face Lexa. “I missed you so much.”

Lexa cups Clarkes face. “I missed you too. Sickness and all.” She tells her. “Get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not.” Clarke jokes before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke had followed through on her word to see her mother. She had told her of her symptoms and what she was experiencing; she had drawn blood and did a few other checkup tests. And when her mother had asked her out for lunch she couldn’t say no and that is how Clarke found herself sitting in a chic little café a block away from the hospital with her mother sitting across from her.

“So, how’s Lexa doing?” Her mother inquires taking a bite out of her grilled chicken wrap.

The mention of Lexa brings a smile to Clarkes face. “She’s doing great. We are doing great.”

“That’s wonderful dear. I’m happy that you’ve found someone. I like that girl.”

“I like her too mom. I really like her.”

“Am I sensing love in the air, dear?” Abby questions a small smile pulling at her lips and a knowing glint in her eyes.

Clarke opens her mouth to say something back but is cut off short when her mother’s phone rings. She picks it up to check the number before looking back to Clarke.

“It’s the hospital.” She says, hitting the accept button. “Dr. Griffin speaking…. Yes.” She pauses looking up to Clarke before speaking again. “Are you sure that’s correct? You’re positive? Okay thank you very much I’ll let her know. Goodbye.” Abby hangs up the phone, shoving it back into her pocket before directing her attention to Clarke.

“Clarke, is there something you want to tell me about Lexa?”

Clarke looks at her mother confused. “I don’t think so.”

“Either she has a penis, or you’ve slept with someone else.”

“Mom.” Clarke says surprised, her eyes darting around the café making sure no one is paying attention to their rather personal conversation. “She’s intersex and she’s the only person I’ve been sleeping with.”

“That’s very rare.”

“Well she is a rare type.”

“Did she know she could have children?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. Why are you asking mom?”

“That was your test results on the phone. Congratulations Clarke you’re pregnant.”

Pregnant.

Preggo.

Knocked up.

She was knocked up.

Clarke was knocked up by Lexa.

She was currently carrying Lexa Wood’s baby.

She was Lexa’s baby mama.

She was in complete and utter shock. How was this possible. Lexa said she couldn’t have babies was she lying? No, she wouldn’t lie about something like that. God, how could they have been so stupid? They should have used protection, they should have done something. The more Clarke tries to be mad about the situation, tries to tell herself they aren’t ready to have kids, she just can’t be mad at the situation. She’s carrying Lexa’s baby and she couldn’t be happier to be doing so.

“Clarke?” Abby speaks snapping Clarke out of her panic.

“How far along am I?”

“Nine weeks.” Her mother says simple placing her hand atop Clarkes. Clarke blows out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. How in the hell was she going to tell Lexa?

* * *

* * *

 

A full week had pasted since Clarke had lunch with her mother and it had been a full week since Clarke found out she was indeed pregnant. It had also been a full week of keeping the biggest secret Clarke has ever kept from the woman she loves. That’s right she loves Lexa and when Lexa had asked about the test results she had lied and told her it was nothing that it was just some type of bug and to say that she felt like the slimmest person alive would be an understatement. But every time she went to bring it up it just didn’t seem like the right time, the right moment, the right second and so she had said nothing instead.

How was she suppose to tell Lexa anyways they had never talked about kids before never even broached the subject. In fact, the only time Clarke had ever seen Lexa interact with kids was with Lincoln and Octavia’s baby girl, Lilli. And Clarke would be lying if she said she didn’t notice the way Lexas face would light up when the baby girl would smile and coo at her or the way she would pick her up so gently and lay sweet kisses atop her messy hair. So maybe Lexa really did want kids and she wouldn’t be too upset that she knocked Clarke up. Yeah Clarke was really hoping for that outcome.

There was one person though that Clarke could talk to this about without fear of judgement and that one person was Raven Reyes herself.

Clarke’s knuckles rasp against the hardwood door a few seconds later it swings open revealing Raven in all her glory, naked glory that is.

“You’re not Anya.” Raven pouts before turning around and heading back down the hallway. Leaving a stunned Clarke in the doorway. “Close your mouth Griff and close the door there’s a draft.”

Ravens word successfully pull Clarke from her stupor and she steps into the house, closing the door behind her.

“Do you always answer the door naked?” She questions as she plops down into a stool at the kitchen bar.

“Only when the person behind the door is supposed to be Anya.” She says coming out of the bedroom wearing a silky red robe. “I like to surprise her. Spontaneity. I like to keep our sex life fresh.”  She opens the fridge and pulls out a beer. “You want one.”

“No thanks” Clarke says fidgeting with her hands.

“Griff turn down a beer? What are you pregnant or something?” she says taking a swig from her beer bottle, leaning against the opposite counter facing Clarke.

“What?” Clarke says looking up so quickly she almost gives herself whiplash. “Did someone tell you something? Why would you ask me something like that Raven?”

“Woah, woah calm down. I was just…holy shit. You are, aren’t you?” Raven asks a gleeful smile on her face.

“Am I what?” Clarke asks trying to play dumb.

“We both know you know what.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about I’m just not thirsty.” She lies.

“Okayyyyy? So, did you just come over here to sit in my beautiful but completely boring kitchen and tell me you’re not thirsty?”

“No, not exactly.”

“So, what exactly?”

“Raven, you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” Raven cuts in.

“I’m pregnant. Nine weeks along actually. I found out last week”

Raven lays the beer down and runs over to Clarke wrapping her up into a hug. It calms Clarkes nerves just slightly.

“Congratulations Clarke you’re going to be a great mom. How did Lexa take it? Anya hasn’t said anything about.”

“See there lays my problem. I might not have told Lexa yet.”

Raven pulls out the stool beside Clarke and sits facing her.

“It’s Lexas yes?”

“Of course it is.”

“Why haven’t you told her?”

“She doesn’t even think she can have kids and I’m scared she’s going to not want this. That she might leave me or make me choose. Her or the baby.” Clarke takes a shaky breath trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay but failing miserably. The thought of losing Lexa scares her, but the thought of Lexa completely rejecting this baby scares her the most.

Raven wipes away a tear that falls before speaking again. “Please have you seen Lexa when she is around you? She’s absolutely crazy about you trust me when we are gone on mission she never stops talking about you ‘Clarke this and Clarke that’ honestly its quite sickening.” That makes Clarke let out a small chuckle. “She would do anything for you, but you really need to tell her, and you need to tell her soon. She deserves to know.”

“I know Raven I just it’s never the right time.”

“No time is ever the right time you need to make it the right time.”

“How can I make it the right time? This is a life changing event that she might not even want how can I possible make it the right time?”

“It’s simple really. Tell her the next time you see her. Just lay it all out on the table.”

“I can’t the next time I will be seeing her is this afternoon for the wedding. That’s definitely not the right time.”

“Make it the right time Griff. Now come on I need your help picking out a dress. I want to make Anya’s jaw drop to the floor when she sees me.”

* * *

* * *

 

After helping Raven pick out a stunning green number, Clarke had made her way back to her apartment to get dressed in a sleeveless black dress. The top half of the dress was an almost see through lace with a pretty design while the bottom half was just pure black stopping just above her knees.

Shortly after she was picked up by a driver in black SUV and taken to Indra and Gustus’s house. When she arrived most of the people attending the wedding where already arriving and the drive way was filled with multiple cars, and catering vans. As soon as Clarke walks through the front door Patch is running up to her wagging his tail waiting to be petted. Clarke bends down to pet his fur and rub behind his ears while people just pass around them all going somewhere other than the front door.

“Who’s a good boy?” She praises rubbing his back. He barks back to Clarke and then licks her face. “Good boy Patch.”

“We really have got to stop meeting like this gorgeous.” A voice husks behind her. Clarke chuckles before standing up, Patch never leaving her side. When she turns around she’s met with the most gorgeous sight she thinks she’s ever seen. Lexa is standing before her in an all-black tux. She has a white button down underneath the velvety jacket and a cute little black bow tie to finish the outfit off and her hair pulled back in those beautiful braids Clarke loves. Clarke is completely speechless. Lexa was a complete and utter beauty and she couldn’t wait to tell her that.

“You look amazing.” She tells her ask Lexa leans in for a kiss wrapping her hands around Clarke. Clarkes arms going around Lexa’s neck.

“So, do you. Absolutely stunning.” She says giving Clarke a very, very slow once over.

Clarke leans in to kiss Lexa again. She would never get tired of those perfect plump lips, she would never get tired of Lexa. Lexa tilts her head changing the angle of their kiss, swiping her tongue out against Clarkes lips. Clarke allows Lexa to deepen the kiss and swipes her tongue against Lexas. The kiss begins to heat up a moan leaves Lexa’s mouth sending a shiver straight to Clarke’s core. A few seconds later Clarke pulls back she needs to tell Lexa that she’s pregnant just like Raven had encouraged her to do. She would have to make the right time and she was going to right now.

“I have a few more minutes we could sneak off to my room?” Lexa suggests her voice etched in lust.

Clarke steps back and out of Lexas grasp she needs to be away from all the distractions and Lexas hands and body and lips were most definitely a distraction.

“Actually, Lex there’s something important I really need to tell you.”

“What do you have to tell me Clarke?” She says grabbing Clarkes hand rubbing her thumb over the top trying to soothe her.

“I’m” She starts closing her eyes trying to gain all the courage to she can. “I’m pregnant.” She rushes out opening her eyes.

She watches all of it happen as if in slow motion. She watches as shock, happiness, sadness, and then anger cross Lexa’s face and that is where it stays. Clarke knows nothing good is going to come out of Lexas mouth when she drops her hand and steps back distancing herself from Clarke.

“Are you fucking cheating on me?” Lexa demands her voice stern.

“What of course not!”

“I can’t have kids.” She crosses her arms across her chest going in to complete defense mode. Clarke starts to get defensive herself when she sees the fire in Lexa’s eyes the same fire she saw when they first met, and she knows that Lexa has gone inside herself and is currently putting her armor on.

“Who told you that?”

“It doesn’t matter who told me that. What matters is who the hell you’re fucking behind my back.”

“I already told you I didn’t fucking cheat on you dammit Lexa.”

“What’s their name?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“What is their fucking name Clarke.”

Clarke scoffs. She would never cheat on Lexa ever and the fact that she didn’t trust her was really starting to piss Clarke off. If she wanted to be asshole Lexa than fine. Clarke would raise this baby on her own.

“Their name is fuck you.”

“Yeah well your way past that aren’t you?”

“This is your baby but it’s obvious that you don’t trust me.” She says wiping away the tears as fast as they fall.

Lexa wants to lean forward and wrap Clarke up into a hug. She wants to kiss away her tears, but she can’t because she had caused this. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Clarke. She was just scared and lashing out. Her whole life she had gone thinking that she couldn’t have children and here Clarke was pregnant with her kid it was a lot to take in and her first thought was that Clarke had cheated its not like she didn’t have the perfect opportunities. Lexa was away most of the time doing this and that for the Elite it would be easy for Clarke to have other suitors its not like they had really defined their relationship. The were just together and everyone knew it. So, Lexa was scared. She was scared that Clarke had cheated and found someone new and was going to leave her to be with this other person. She knew it was not logical that Clarke had just now repeated herself multiple times that she didn’t cheat and Lexa herself knew that she wouldn’t she just couldn’t stop. She needed to get away from Clarke and wrap her head around everything.

“Lexa lets go they need you.” Anya says feeling the tension between Lexa and Clarke before turning back around and leaving again.

“It’s my brother’s wedding. I just. I just can’t do this right now.” Lexa says turning around and heading the same direction Anya went moments ago, leaving a sad Clarke in her wake.

* * *

* * *

 

The wedding was beautiful. It was outside, and the weather was perfect. John and Bellamy stood at the opening of a white gazebo both dressed to the nines in their matching suits. They had written their own vows for each other spilling their hearts in front of all their friends and family.

But as beautiful and heartwarming as the wedding was Lexa couldn’t focus her thoughts never straying from Clarke and her rather shocking news. Lexa knew she was being unreasonable. She loved Clarke and she knew that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, but she couldn’t get this nagging voice out of her head. It wouldn’t be the first time she was cheated on. She wasn’t around much for the previous woman in her life, so she had strayed, and Lexa had found them fucking in her house in her bed. She didn’t want that to happen with Clarke.

Lexa had been so worried that the baby wasn’t hers that she didn’t even stop to think about if she even wanted a kid with Clarke, that was until she was following John and Bellamy down the aisle and spotted Lilli. That girl was such a sweet little thing. She would giggle and coo at Lexa and her heart would just melt. In that moment she realized that she did want to have kids and she wanted to give them a better childhood then she ever got, and she wanted to do that with nobody else but Clarke. Now all she needed to do was find Clarke and tell her exactly how she felt about it with hopes that Clarke would listen. She wouldn’t blame her if she never wanted to talk to her again, she was completely in the wrong earlier. She would never treat Clarke like that again.

Lexa had spent the majority of the night trying to get to Clarke, but every time she went to go speak to her someone had stopped her to talk to her whether it was a family member or a friend. When people started having too many drinks they really wanted to chat and that is how Lexa had found herself talking to an old family friend, Lynn.

“Lexa you’re such a beautiful young lady. I’m sure my daughter would love to meet you.”

“No thank you Lynn. I’m actually seeing someone very special.”

“Well where are they dear? I would love to meet them.”

“We are in a bit of quarrel right now.”

“Oh, dear if this woman is as special as you say then you shouldn’t go any more than a few minutes fighting. All we do in this world is fight, in wars, in schools, in our hearts. But love, well love is a rare thing. To find someone who you love and who loves you back with the same sheer intensity that’s something to cherish if this celebration is any indication. When my late Peter passed it broke my heart and if I could just have one second back to see him I would take that second in a heartbeat. Don’t waste your time fighting trust me you will regret the moments you missed because you were too busy dwelling in anger. So, tell me to shut up and go find that very special woman of yours.”

She was one hundred percent right. Lexa needed to find Clarke now no more wasting time.

“Lynn, with all due respect shut up.” Lexa says a smile forming on her lips as she darts away from Lynn. She scans the room for Clarke but doesn’t see her. She repeats this action for every room in the house to no avail she’s nowhere to be found. Lexa does however spot Raven and she rushes over to her.

“Raven! Where is Clarke?”

“You know Lexa you would know where Clarke was if you weren’t avoiding her all night.”

“I wasn’t avoiding her.”

“That’s not how she saw it. You know that girl would never cheat on you Lexa”

“You know that she’s pregnant?”

“I know everything. You all seem to forget this about me.”

“Raven you can yell at me later, please, where is she?”

“She went outside a few minutes ago to wait on her lyft.”

“Thanks Raven.” Lexa exclaims placing a big kiss on Ravens cheek before dashing towards the front door.

When Lexa makes it outside she doesn’t see Clarke immediately. She looks around and finally she spots her. She’s reaching for the handle of a black Honda accord.

“Clarke.” Lexa calls out running as fast as she can to the car. At hearing her name Clarke spins around leaning against the door frame and before she knows it Lexa is standing in front of her.

“If you came over here to accuse me of cheating some more you can just go back inside. I’m tired and I really don’t want to argue anymore today.”

“Clarke. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I do trust you. I really do, and I know this is a shitty time to tell you, but I love you. I love you so much.” She puts her hands-on Clarkes face wiping away the stray tear that falls. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave this baby.” Lexa sinks down to her knees her face coming level to Clarkes stomach. She leans her face against Clarkes stomach. “Our baby.” She whispers just loud enough for Clarke to hear.

Clarkes tears are now freely falling at the sight before her. She nods her head. “Our baby Lexa.”

Lexa kisses Clarkes stomach her lips lingering. “I’m going to love you and our baby with everything I have I promise you Clarke.”

Clarke pulls Lexa up to her feet and their lips meet in a slow kiss and then another before Clarke pulls back. “you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to treat me like shit I didn’t deserve it and you know it. I would never treat you like that.”

“I know you didn’t deserve it. I’m so sorry baby. Please forgive me.” Lexa pleads.

“Don’t ever treat me like that again or I swear to god Lexa.”

“I won’t I promise. I promise you Clarke I will never talk to you like that again.”

“I didn’t cheat on you.”

“I know you didn’t.” Lexa says softly pulling back into Clarke wanting to be as close as possible to her. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“I love you too you know?” Clarke cries as Lexa pulls Clarke in for a lingering kiss.

* * *

* * *

 

They found themselves back at Lexa’s place. Both completely naked and sweaty. Clarke was sitting in Lexa’s lap, riding her with her legs around her back as Lexa sat up. Her hands taking claim over Clarkes back and shoulders. Their lips never leaving each other’s. The air filling with soft moans and whimpers. Clarke was currently working up to her fourth orgasm while Lexa was chasing her third. Lexa didn’t want to cum again because she knew after the third time she would be out for awhile and she wanted this moment to last forever. With Clarke on top of her, riding her so sensually with her hot breath ghosting over her face as she spoke.

“tell me again.” Clarke whispers moaning when she comes down just right on Lexa’s dick.

“I love you Clarke Griffin.” Lexa says trying to catch her breathe as Clarke rides her.

“I love you Lexa Woods.” She kisses Lexa. She’s so close. So incredibly close, but she just needs to hear Lexa say one more thing.

“Who else do you love?” Clarke asks in between her whimpers.

“Our baby.” Lexa says without hesitation.

That’s all Clarke needed to hear. Our baby it was such a simple saying but Lexa knew it was her baby and she loved their baby already and that made Clarke’s heart soar.

“come with me baby.” Clarke whines out. She attaches her lips to Lexa’s as she slams down hard on her dick. Her pussy squeezes hard around Lexa’s dick. Lexa lets out a loud moan as she starts to cum inside of the woman she loves. Once Clarke feels Lexa’s cum she’s being thrown over the edge as well. Her head falls back as she cries out her orgasm taking over her body.

When she finally comes down she leans her head against Lexa’s shoulder trying to catch her breathe. After a while Lexa lays down on her back pulling Clarke down with her. She turns them onto their sides and slowly pulls out.

Lexa trails her fingertips over Clarkes soft skin taking a moment to take in the beautiful, amazing woman before her. She still couldn’t believe her, and Clarke were going to have a baby together.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers.

Clarke responds with a hum letting Lexa know she was listening.

“Do you think that you would want to move in with me?” Clarke turns around facing Lexa. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want I just think it would be nice to have you and our baby.” She places her hand on Clarkes stomach. “it would be nice to have you two here with me all the time. Do you think that would be okay?”

Clarke smiles. “I would love too.”

“I guess the key you stole is officially yours now.”

Clarke laughs out loud that _key_ was always hers anyways and it was used to open a lot more than just the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you liked this story let me know with a kudos, comment or even a bookmark.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-AOPy-chNlGQ/VJ5A4FTOneI/AAAAAAAAXjY/KsPO3VcPu7k/s1600/J_CREW_Collection_velvet_shawl_collar_tuxedo_blazer.jpg  
> (Lexas tux)  
> https://images.windsorstore.com/images/products/1_196374_ZM_BLACK.JPG  
> (Clarkes dress)


	9. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little mushy, a little sexy and a little sad. Sorry for the long wait. I wrote this on my phone all mistakes are mine and I’m sure there’s a few. I’ll edit in a few days. Thanks for your patience and sticking around to read this story.

  
“Clarke and little squid mama is back.”

Lexa calls from the doorway, gently closing the door with her foot, her hands full of delicious take out-per Clarke’s instructions or cravings more like. Lexa slides off her shoes placing them neatly beside Clarke’s. The thought that this place was finally theirs pulling a smile to her full lips she honestly couldn’t wait to spend forever with her.

She sets her thoughts aside as she continues further into their home, heading for the kitchen.“I got you your chicken lo mein, egg fu yung,” she calls out, placing the brown bags onto the granite counter top. she shrugs off her black jacket placing it on the back of the dinning room chair. She grabs a container out of the bag placing it gently onto the counter, “I got your beef and veggies.” She pauses when there is no response from Clarke. “Baby I got your food.” She grabs the last container out of the bag and opens it up. “I got your shrimp egg rolls too.” She says picking one up and taking a big bite out of it. A moan leaves her lips when the taste of deep fried goodness glosses over her taste buds. Still after no response she lets the egg roll fall back into the container, “clarke” she calls walking herself out of the kitchen and towards the living room wiping the grease off her hands and onto her jeans as she goes.

“Clarke I got everything you asked for Clar-.” Her jaw drops to the floor when she rounds the corner into the living room. Clarke is leaning against the back of their shared couch, standing stark naked with her big round belly protruding out. Her blonde hair just touching the tops of her shoulder, and her big blue eyes staring back at Lexa. She was an absolute goddess and Lexa would never, ever get over how beautiful Clarke always seemed to be.

“Babe.” Clarke husks. “I want you to come over here and get on your knees for me.” Lexa doesn’t move a muscle she simple stares. She takes her time as her eyes roam over the length of Clarke’s body like it’s the very first time she’s seeing her. “Now commander” she demands, her tone drawing Lexas eyes up over her swollen belly up to her milky breasts and finally into her deep blue eyes.

Lexa let’s out the breathe she didn’t know she was holding and swallows the lump in her overly dry throat. “What are you going to do to me?” She asks as she makes her way over to her girlfriend, stopping when she’s standing a foot away from her eye to eye.

Clarke doesn’t answer and Lexa knows she’s in trouble when her lips curl up into a sly smirk.” Kiss me.” She doesn’t have to be told twice. Lexa leans forward pressing her lips up against Clarke’s soft ones. Clarke’s doesn’t try to deepen the kiss so neither does Lexa, instead she keeps the kissing slow and gentle her hands moving to cup Clarke’s supple breasts.

Clarke let’s a moan slip when she feels Lexas hands groping her breasts. It takes everything in her power to pull her lips away from lexas. “Take your T-shirt off and then knees.” She says pushing Lexa back slightly. She watches as Lexa slowly takes her shirt off, places it neatly on the back of the couch and then sinks to her knees, stopping to give Clarke one last kiss.

Clarke’s belly had grown so much in the past few months that she couldn’t see Lexa anymore when she went down on her and lately she would complain to her lover, tell her how much she felt like a giant whale, but tonight she just wanted to feel Lexa and she wanted Lexa to feel her. Clarke grabs a hold of Lexas hair wanting to be in complete control. “I’m going to rub my wet pussy over your delicious mouth, and I don’t want you to taste me.. Do you-do you understand me?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good, commander. Now close your eyes.” Lexa closes her eyes as Clarke settles her pussy over lexas mouth. She sinks down and begins a slow drag up lexas chin to her puffy lips. She repeats the action, letting small moans leave her lips. She doesn’t stop until she feels enough slick is coating lexas lips. When she’s satisfied she leans back and slowly sinks to her knees. She starts unzipping lexas jeans, knowing her precious member must be constricted and she couldn’t have that she wanted to see it at it’s full length and soon feel it inside of her at its full length. She fishes her hand inside lexas underwear and grabs her semi erect dick. A gasp escapes Lexa. “I love how hard you get for me even when my pussy is just coating your face.” She gives her dick a nice long stroke. “And I love how wonderful you’ve been with me and my hormonal self,” She says licking her tongue across lexas lip tasting herself. “And I love how much you’ve taken care of me and little squid.” She whispers grabbing lexas hand and and placing it atop hers on her belly. “I love you so much Lexa.” She licks Lexas lips one more time before she crashes their lips together. They both moan at the taste, they let their tongues dance together until the need for air becomes to much. Both their chests are heaving as they lean their foreheads together.

“I love you too. Both you and little squid.”

“I know you do, now please help me up so you can taste me properly.”

Lexa laughs but helps clarke up. She stays on her knees and watches as Clarke takes her rightful place once more above lexas mouth. Lexas tongue darts out lapping up Clarkes wetness as moans spill from both their lips. Lexa repeats her actions loving the way Clarke’s grip in her hair tightens and her breathing becomes faster and her moans more sinful. She swirls her tongue around Clarke’s swollen clit. “Yes baby.” Clarke whispers, the sensation putting all her nerves on edge. Lexa wraps her lips around her clit beginning a slow suck. Clarke’s knees start to tremble. “Lex inside please.” She begs. Lexa does as she’s told. After a few more sucks over Clarke’s clit, Lexa drags her tongue down over her slick lips and plunges her tongue deep inside. Clarke throws her head back as she sinks down repeatedly on Lexas tongue. “Tou-touch yourself.” She whimpers out. Lexa grabs a hold of her dick beginning a steady stroke. She was in heaven. She was eating her girlfriend out while she fucked herself, life with Clarke couldn’t get better.

Lexa continues her ministrations with her tongue, curling it up, darting in and out of Clarke’s pussy each stroke causing more slick to coat Lexas tongue. “Yes baby right there.” She encourages slamming down harder onto Lexas awaiting face. Clarke grabs Lexas free hand and places it atop her belly, her hand resting on top. Clarke grinds against Lexas tongue faster her breathe coming out in quick huffs, she was so close to the edge and she wanted nothing more than for Lexa to fall over with her. “Cum with me, love.” Clarke sinks down as hard as she can, she cries out as her body goes taut and she spills her cum down Lexas throat. Lexa strokes her dick a few more times and with the taste of Clarke in her mouth she comes hard and fast.

Clarke ends up having to lean against the back of their couch as Lexa leans against Clarke’s still trembling legs. After she catches her breathe she breaks the silence. “Lexa let me paint you?”

* * *

 

 

Lexa had found herself standing in nothing but her Calvin Klein underwear in front of Clarke, who was lounging out on the couch with a sketchbook and pen in hand, all most as if she had planned this. Since they had gotten together Lexa had only seen Clarke draw a handful of times, but since she had become pregnant all Clarke wanted to do was paint and Lexa always indulged her of course with only a few minor grumbles on her part. “Lexa will you hold still only a few more minutes.” Clarke spoke looking back down at her sketch. “You said that an hour ago.” Lexa huffs good heartedly. “Well now I actually mean it.” Clarke counters back making Lexa chuckle.

Clarke swipes her pen over the paper a few more times before setting her pen down and taking a long look at the drawing. “Sexy yet strikingly beautiful. Come see.” Lexa finally gets to move from her position. She glides over to Clarke with a smile on her face. She sits down next to her taking the sketch into her hands. She stares for a moment the smile never leaving her face. “You’re absolutely amazing. This is beautiful Clarke.”  
  
“Well I had a beautiful, incredibly attractive subject.”

Lexa leans over giving Clarke a gentle but sensual kiss. “So there’s this art gallery opening in a few weeks and I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go. You know we could make it a whole ordeal. Dinner first at a very nice but quaint restaurant and then go look at some art. I mean only if you’re up for it.” Clarke smiles wide, Lexa was so sweet and thoughtful. “Are you asking me out on a date Lexa Woods?” Clarke teases.

“I guess I am. Will you accept my invitation Clarke Griffin and little squid?” Lexa counters back.

“We’d love to.” Clarke leans over and captures Lexas lips. She deepens the kiss wanting Lexa to be close. “I want you.” Lexa moans at Clarke’s words she knew exactly what Clarke wanted and needed. She could feel herself growing hard once again as Clarke kissed her with so much love and passion.

Lexa pulled back from Clarke’s kisses. “How do you want it?”

Clarke’s hand snakes down to Lexas dick, giving it a nice long pump. “ I want to ride your sexy dick, but first I want to suck on your tits.” Clarke husks out, her hormones getting the better of her, her slick already running down her legs. Clarke tilts her head down as best she can, latching onto Lexas nipple. She flicks over Lexas hardening pebble as Lexa throws her head back. After a few more strokes of her tongue she bites down and moves her mouth latching onto Lexas other nipple. She repeats her actions getting Lexas pebble nice and hard. “You’re so good with that tongue.” Lexa moans her dick now fully hard. Clarke strokes Lexas hard dick. “So hard. I want you inside.”

“Shit I want to be inside too.”

“Help me turn around.” Lexa helps Clarke turn around so her back is facing her, as she straddles her lap. This was one of the only comfortable positions for Clarke when she wanted to ride and lately she really wanted to ride Lexa into oblivion. Clarke bends down resting her hands against the coffee table. She held herself up briefly so Lexa could pull her underwear all the way off. Lexa runs her hands over Clarke’s smooth ass she gives it a small slap. Clarke moans at the sensation pushing her ass out more for Lexa. Lexa gives her another slap, and watches as Clarke’s ass jiggles. Clarke slowly starts to sink down, wanting to feel Lexas length. She grinds against Lexas length coating it in her slick then lifts herself up letting Lexa know she was ready. Lexa lines herself up, grabbing Clarke gently by the hips helping guide her down. When the she sinks down on the tip both moan, the sensation feeling wonderful for both of them. Clarke starts to sink down further onto Lexa dick and something in the back of Lexas head starts to panic and she stops Clarke from moving. Clarke looks over her shoulder. “Hey baby what’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”

“I’m just-am I-are we.” Lexa rushes out her chest constricting. Clarke notices her panic and removes herself completely from Lexa, her dick slipping out. Clarke gets up as best she can and as fast as she can. She turns towards Lexa, reaching down and cupping her face. “Baby breathe.” She pleads. “What is the matter? Talk to me.”

“Am I-am I hurting our baby?” Lexa stutters out.

“When? When we fuck?”

Lexa nods her eyes filling up with tears.

“No baby you’re not hurting our baby. We’ve had sex tons of times before now.”

“I know you’ve just never been this close to the due date.”

“We still have two more months before the due date. If you want I can call my mom to reassure you.”

“No! I just-I just don’t want to fuck our daughter up.”

“You’re not going to do that.” Clarke is quick to reassure, wiping away Lexas tears.

“What if-what if I’m just like him? You know I have a temper sometimes. What if I hurt our daughter. I mean I almost hurt you when we first met.”

“Hey you are not like Titus. You are nothing like him. And you didn’t hurt me. I almost broke your nose and slit your throat remember?”

“I could of killed you.”

“Hey, hey, Lexa you didn’t. You didn’t do any of that and you have protected me ever since just like you will protect her. You might have his genes but you are nothing absolutely nothing like that man and you never will be. Your heart is too pure.”

Lexa nods her head finally calming down. Clarke wipes away her tears placing gentle kisses in their wake. She grabs Lexas hand leading it to her belly. “So a girl huh?” Clarke asks as Lexa finally cracks a smile. “I know it’s going to be a girl, and she’s going to look as beautiful as you Clarke, and she’s going to have a heart just like yours.”

“As long as she has your smile, I think I’ll be okay with that.” Clarke kisses Lexa putting every ounce of love into the kiss. Lexa deepens it. She really, really loved Clarke. “I love you. Thank you for listening to me.”

“Anytime hot stuff.” Clarke jokes as she places another kiss on Lexas lips.

“Can we try again or have I completely ruined the mood?”

“Are you sure you want to try again?”

“Yes. If you’re up for it.”

“I’m always up for it with you.”

Lexa kisses Clarke before helping her back into position. Her hands once again back on Clarke’s ass. Her dick beginning to get hard again. She ran her hand over Clarke’s ass down to her pussy, she was still wet. She sinks two fingers inside getting her ready. Clarke moans loving the feeling of Lexas fingers in her wet pussy. Lexa uses her other hand to slap Clarke’s ass as her two fingers plunge deeper inside. “Mm I think you’re ready for me don’t you?” Lexa commands feeling like herself again. “Yes I’m so wet-so ready for you.” Lexa lets her fingers fall out as she slowly replaces them with her fully erect dick. She slowly pushes herself inside earning some very sinful moans from Clarke. “You always feel so good wrapped around me.” Lexa says as she continues to inch herself in until finally she’s seated fully against Clarke’s delicious walls. Lexa lands one last slap against Clarke’s ass. “Now ride my dick like you fucking own it.”

Clarke doesn’t hesitate she starts a slow pace rocking back and forth on it as best she can. The position filing her up completely. Lexa decides to help Clarke. She grabs her hips and slowly lifts her up then drops her back down letting her sink down fully on her dick. “Oh fuck Lexa.” Clarke cries out her orgasm catching up to her quickly. Lexa quickens the pace as she lifts her ass up off the couch and plunges so deep into Clarke. “Shit Clarke you’re so fucking tight, you squeeze me so fucking good. I’m not going to last long.”

Lexa doesn’t stop her pace she continues to fuck Clarke enjoying the moans that spill from Clarke’s mouth. “Fuck Lex, I’m right there so close.” Lexa slams hard against Clarkes back wall and that’s all it takes for Clarke to throw her head back and cry out her pleasure. As soon as Lexa feels Clarke’s cum spill over her dick and out onto her lap she too let’s go. She lets everything inside of her go as she cums long and hard into Clarke. Her orgasm sending Clarke spiraling into another one as her cunt sucks Lexa complete dry. Clarke leans back against Lexa as she catches her breathe. After a while they just lay their in silence Clarke leaned up against Lexa as Lexas hands run over Clarke’s stomach. Clarke’s stomach grumbles breaking the silence. Both women laugh. “I guess our baby girl is hungry.” Clarke comments. Lexa wastes no time helping Clarke up both whimpering when Lexas now soft dick slips out of Clarke. She pulls her underwear on grabbing Clarke’s hand leading her to the kitchen. “Let’s not keep our daughter waiting.” Lexa says. “She’s not even born yet and she’s already got you wrapped around her finger.” Clarke jokes letting Lexa lead the way.

* * *

 

 

A few weeks had pasted and it was finally time. It was time for Lexa and Clarke’s romantic date, and Lexa had everything planned out, at the end of the night she had an incredibly special surprise for Clarke and she couldn’t wait.

Lexa had bought Clarke a beautiful red suit one that she had custom made to fit Clarke’s pregnant body. She had recruited the likes of Anya and Raven to help her with her surprise. She had the whole date planned she had sent Raven to pick Clarke up the night before that way Lexa would arrive to pick Clarke up at exactly six pm the next day. Everything had been going perfectly and at five fifty five she was knocking on the door.

Raven opens the door a smile passing over her lips before turning her head and shouting. “Yo Clarke your knight in shining whatever is here for you.” Raven turns back to a very nervous Lexa. “Hey good luck tonight.” She whispers just as Clarke rounds the corner, and boy was she stunning. Clarke wore the red suit that fit her perfectly, she wore her hair straightened with just a touch of makeup. If Lexa wasn’t already in love with her she would be in this moment she decided.

“Wow you look amazing.” They say over top of one another, both blushing.

Lexa wore a green dress stopping just above her knees her hair down and flowing over her shoulder. She had opted for no makeup and she held a small clutch in her left hand flowers in the other. “I know it’s totally cliché but I got you red roses.”

Clarke takes the flowers, leaving a kiss on Lexas cheek. “Thank you baby they are beautiful.”

Anya who had been watching from the hallway comes over taking the roses. “we will put these in water you guys have a great night.”

Lexa holds out her hand for Clarke to take, she does. Lexa leads her down to her car opening the door for her. “Hey wait.” Clarke says before Lexa can close the door. Lexa stops, looking at Clarke. Clarke leans up, giving Lexa a nice slow kiss. “Thank you.” Lexa smiles as she closes the door, rounding around the car, hoping on. She starts the engine taking Clarke’s hand in hers as she begins their drive to Hannah’s a very nice but quaint Italian restaurant. Clarke had been in the mood for meatballs all week and she was going to give Clarke everything she wanted.

“Reservations under Woods.” Lexa tells the hostess. The hostess leads them to their seats. Lexa had requested to be away from all the crowd so they had sat them in the corner secluded from many of the patrons. The waiter comes over almost as soon as they sit down.

“Hello ladies I’m Doug and I’ll be the waiter for the night can I start you off with any drinks.”

“Just water will be fine.”

He nods and heads to get their drinks. Clarke grabs Lexas hand from across the table. “Thank you for all of this.”

“Of course anything for you.”

Clarke smiles as Doug comes back to their table dropping their drinks off. They order right away both of them getting the spaghetti and meatballs. They chit chat for a while just simply enjoying each other’s company without a care in the world. Their food arrives shortly after and almost no words are spoke as they eat. Clarke practically inhaling hers. “This is so good.” She raves taking another bite. Lexas juar about to say something when her phone starts ringing. She looks at the number and scrunches her face. “Who is it babe?” Clarke questions.

“Nobody just this number keeps calling me.” She says hitting the decline button and shutting her phone off. “Tonight’s about us no distractions.” Clarke smiles as they finish their meals. After they finish their meals Lexa pays and leaves a nice tip. Once they get outside they take each other’s hand. “Hey if it’s not too much on you and our girl. I was wondering if we could walk to the gallery its only a couple blocks from here.”

“We’re up for it.”

Lexa kisses the back of Clarke’s hand, leading the way.

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the gallery a few minutes later. The place is packed with people of all kind and it’s filled to the brim with paintings, sculptures, sketches, amongst other things. Clarke and Lexa walk around the gallery stopping to talk to each other about the different types of images they are seeing. Lexa loves hearing Clarke talk about art and she nods along to everything Clarke says leaving a few comments of her own. Half and hour later Lexa excuses herself to the restroom, letting Clarke know she will grab her a soda on her way back. Lexa kisses Clarke before heading off to the restroom. Clarke makes her way to this big painting sitting in the middle of the gallery. Two woman are sitting on their knees staring at one another with flowers and animals coming out of their bodies. “This is a magnificent piece don’t you think?” A woman no taller than Clarke says now standing beside her. She wore a blue dress going past her knees and her hair was up in a pony tail showing over her supple creamy skin. She was rather attractive Clarke had to admit. “Yes it is. The colors are so vibrant almost like they are pulling you in.”

“I agree. How far along are you dear?”

Clarke smiles looking down at her belly her hand going protective around it. “Seven months. Me and my girlfriend are very excited.”

“That’s wonderful. I always wanted to have children I must admit, I guess it just wasn’t in the cards for me. Me and my ex wife tried for years and it just never took.

“I’m really sorry to hear that.” Clarke felt for this woman now that she had this living begin inside of her she couldn’t think of anything more that she wanted then this baby.. Plus their daughter was going to be something Lexa and Clarke shared together.

“It’s alright dear. It didn’t really help that my ex wife was also intersex and couldn’t have kids is what the doctors told her. Me and my husband Tom, he’s right over there.” She points to a man dressed to the tens with a handsome face and a handsome smile. “We’ve been trying now for a little while.”

“That’s great I hope it works out for you.”

Lexa returns just as Tom walks over as well. Lexa has her eyes on the soda in her hands the bartender had filled it completely full and she was being mindful not to spill it. “Babe I got your soda. Be careful the bartender filled it a little to hi-“

“Lexa!” The woman says. Lexas eyes dart up as she stops mid sentence. Lexa can not believe this shit on the one night, the one fucking night it’s suppose to be all about her and Clarke the universe just has to send Lexas ex wife that she never fully told Clarke about right to them. Lexa was so fucked.

“Lexa it’s been a while.” She says pulling Lexa in for a hug. “Oh is this your girlfriend and your child?” Lexa goes to open her mouth, but nothing comes out. The woman turns to Clarke who looks just as shocked as Lexa. “Let me properly introduce myself. I’m Costia Lexas ex and you are?” Costia holds her hand out for Clarke. Clarke hesitates, but takes it. “Cla-Clarke”

Costia catches onto the tense atmosphere and chuckles. “Oh Lex did you not tell her about me? I’m hurt honestly. We spend five years of our life together and you didn’t even think to mention it to your pregnant girlfriend. Congratulations by the way.”

Out of the corner of Lexas eye she can see Clarke close her eyes inhaling deeply. She was so fucked.

“I think I’ve had enough introductions for the night I’m going to head out. It was lovely meeting you.” Clarke rushes out before turning on her heels and beelining it for the door.

“Clarke wait!” Lexa calls after her heading in the direction. Clarke doesn’t stop. Lexa is about to make her way through the doors when a hand lands on her arm turning her around. “Cos what are you doing?”

“She’s pregnant.”

“No fucking duh.”

“I want you to take me to the bathroom and fuck me.”

“Excuse me?” Lexa proclaims, her ex was so crazy. “I’m chasing after my very upset, very pregnant girlfriend who I’m crazy about and you’re seriously stopping me to ask to screw you in some gallery bathroom in hopes that you’ll get pregnant. Is that what you’re seriously asking me right now?”

“Yes.”

“I may be many things, but I’m no fucking cheater like you. So please I’m asking you with all my heart go fuck yourself.”

Lexa spits out yanking her arm out of Costias grasp. Costia attempts to grab Lexas junk in one last attempt of persuading her. Lexa swats her hand away running out of the door. Lexa catches Clarke walking down the street back towards the Italian restaurant. It doesn’t take Lexa long to catch up to her. “Clarke baby I can explain.”

Clarke whips around so fast it knocks Lexa back. “You can explain, you can explain? You made me feel like an idiot.”

“I’m sorry. I should of told you the full story with her..”

“I’m incredibly pissed at your right now. Why would you not tell me you were married?”

“I’m not married.”

“You use to be! And-and you tried to have a kid? This is not something you keep from your girlfriend who is carrying your child. You don’t trust me.”

“What? Yes I do. I trust you.”

“You don’t. You thought I cheated on you when I got pregnant you were rude to me and there you were trying to have kids with your wife of five years that you just neglected to tell me..”

“Clarke I never asked you about your ex’s.”

Clarke huffs. Her temper not even close to calming. “That’s because you killed him. You knew who the hell my ex was and we sure as hell were never married.” Clarke shouts turning back around continuing her walk

“Clarke!” Lexa runs ahead stopping Clarke by standing in front of her.

“You had love for this woman.”

“Clarke yes you’re right I loved her. But I have never, never felt the love I feel for you for anyone else, not for her, not for anyone. I’m so incredibly in love with you and our daughter that it scares me sometimes. That if anything were to happen to you two that I might not be able to breathe or live. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her. She’s my past and when I’m with you I don’t want to live in my past I just want to live in every moment that you two are in.”

“I need time to think. I just need time to wrap my head around this. My mom is coming to pick me up and I’m going to spend the night at her house. I need space right now. Don’t follow us and don’t show up at her house. Please respect my wishes.”

Lexa nods her head and waits with Clarke in complete silence until her mom comes around to pick her up. Lexa wants to say something, do something but she knows Clarke will just blow her off so instead she kneels down affront of Clarke placing her hand atop of it. “Hey baby it’s mama. Be good for mommy I love you my sweet girl.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s stomach then gets out of her way. She watches Clarke get into her mothers car. Clarke looks back at her briefly before she drives off.

“Fuck” Lexa whispers.

This was not how she saw the night ending. Not how she planned it ending. Lexa solemnly walks back towards the gallery, but instead of going inside she walks across the street. She grabs a key out of her clutch opening the door. Lexa makes her way up the stairs until she reaches the door to the roof. She leans her head against the door as a tear runs down her face. She doesn’t wipe it away she opens the door instead.

The part of the roof top is covered in red rose petals covering the ground. A bunch of candles lit that create a beautiful walkway. Lexa follows the walkway blowing out all the candles as she makes herself to the end of the make shift walk way. When she comes to the end she stops. In front of her is a giant canvas, covered with a brown cloth. Lexa pulls the cloth down revealing the canvas. On the canvas is a painting with a very pregnant Clarke with Lexa kneeled down in front of her kissing her swollen belly. It was a side view and everything was painted perfectly all the way down to Clarke’s precious smile.

Lexa had pictured this exact moment in her mind. After the gallery she was going to lead Clarke up here to the roof. Where she was going to surprise her with this painting that Lexa herself had painted. Once Clarke had looked it over long and hard she would turn around to find Lexa on one knee with a very big diamond ring in hand. Lexa would then ask her the one question that’s been on her mind lately. She was going to ask her to marry her. She had a feeling Clarke would of said yes, but now after tonight she’s not even sure anymore.

She should of told Clarke about Costia she really should have, but it was too late for that now. Now she would have to wait for Clarke and she would spend forever waiting for her if that’s what she had to do.

Lexa blows out the last candle, and lays the painting down she would come back tomorrow to clean everything up, but right now she was tired so incredibly tired. Not that she would be getting any sleep tonight not without Clarke and their baby in their bed. Lexa turns around taking one last look at her grand proposal. After a few moments she turns around making her way back down the steps. She exits the building and re-locks it. She heads for her car. When she makes it back to her car the last person she wants to ever see is leaning against the door. Lexas blood starts to boil.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa spits out.

“I heard you’ve been looking for me. I tried to call you never answered so I figured I’d come to you.”

“How’d you find me?”

“Lexa you’re too easy. You’ve been so wrapped up with that, that woman that you’ve failed to realize I’ve been here the whole time.”

Lexa grits her teeth.

“What do you want?”

“You.” A bunch of men with assault rifles start to surround Lexa. Their weapons pointed at her. “I figured you wouldn’t come easily.”

Lexa glances around slowly eyeing up each and everyone one of those men. “You’re right.” She says as she quickly makes her move. She reaches across from her grabbing the guys gun, breaking his arm in the process. She swings him around using him as a shield as the other guys open fire.

“Enough! I need her alive you fools.”

After the shooting stops Lexa throws the now dead body towards the group of other men. She attempts to fight them in a dress and heels. She kicks one of her heels off and throws it so hard and precise that the heel lands in the eye of the man in the front. She goes to attack more but gets caught off guard when one of the men runs up behind her knocking her down to the ground. She can’t breathe and her vision starts to blur. He leans over her. “We have much to discuss, daughter.” He says standing up as one of the men hit her in the head with the butt of his gun.

Her eyes shut, all she sees is Clarke, she’s everywhere and then everything fades to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter leave me a comment, kudos or bookmark. Thanks for reading!


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the last chapter. I haven’t had much time to write and I wanted to wrap this up before I called it quits.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

When Lexa wakes up her head is throbbing and also bleeding. Lexa touches the cut, grinding her teeth. “Great.” She mutters to herself. She stays laying down as she looks around. She’s in a bedroom on a bed somewhere that’s not her own. It takes her a moment to gather her bearings and when she does all the memories of Clarke, the gallery, the proposal and Titus come flooding back to her. She sits up fast swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and gets up. She takes a few steps, then falls to the ground. Her head still pounding and her vision now blurred. She blinks a few times, gathering herself once more before she stands up slowly. When she isn’t seeing double anymore she makes her way to the door.

She needed to get back to her family, to tell Clarke how sorry she was to better explain the situation. It’s not that Lexa intended not to tell Clarke about Costia. She was tired of always being in the past. Having to deal with Titus, Emerson and now Costia. She didn’t want her past chasing her around anymore. She wanted the present-the here and the now with Clarke and their daughter. She was hoping that Clarke would give her another chance, she didn’t want to lose her but everyday it felt like she was going to. Plus it wasn’t everyday you talked about your ex to your new partner. She was young and going into the military when Costia and her got married she didn’t even tell John, or Anya or even Linc for that matter.. The only person that had know they wed was Indra and she was not for the idea. “ I don’t trust that girl. She’s not good enough for you.” Indra would tell her and boy did she wish she had listened.

Lexa was devastated when she had found Costia and Tom in bed together in her house. So she had begun training and working and so all she could see and think about was the Elite. Costia had asked for a baby when they begun dating and as much as Lexa wasn’t completely keen to the idea she did it anyways to make her happy. When it didn’t work out Indra had helped Lexa get a clean divorce keeping everything hush, hush for Lexas sake.

Lexa had every intention of telling Clarke she really was going to tell her about her ex, because Clarke needed to know, but she wanted to tell her on her own time not when it got shoved right in her face. Costia didn’t even live in the city anymore,, but Lexa never did have good luck. And now, fuck now the situation had been blown wide open and a very pregnant, very hormonal Clarke was thrust into the middle of all of it. Lexa felt like such an asshole and damn if Clarke wanted to leave her dumb ass she wouldn’t blame her. She was quite an idiot when it came to Love sometimes, but she wanted to be better to do better for Clarke and their baby and she was going to do just that. She was going to tell Clarke everything about her past, even her dark secrets, she was gong to let Clarke know how much she trusted her, but first she needed to get the fuck out of wherever the hell she was right now.

Lexa opens the door, her guard up expecting to have a gun drawn on her any minute now. When it doesn’t come and she’s still alone in the doorway; she makes her way down the corridor, following the noise. The place is nice, it’s very similar to the house she chased Emerson in and she assumes this is another one of Titus’s houses. She really needed to figure out a way to kill this man.

She makes it down the hall, which leads to a dining room with a big long table, Titus sitting at the end of it surrounded by a few older men sitting with him, chatting and drinking. They are talking so loud amongst each other that none of them even realize Lexa has entered the room, that is until Titus looks up and spots her.

“Lexa.” He proclaims standing up from his chair.

At the interruption the men stop talking all look Lexas way.

“Come,” he beckons. “Please have a seat.” He gestures to the seat diagonal from him.

Lexa doesn’t move she holds her ground, her headache still present.

“What is all this?” She questions.

“Please Lexa have a seat. Join us in your deliberations.”

“I’m not doing shit.” She mutters loud enough for everyone to hear.

Titus clenches his jaw clearing his through. “Gentlemen please let me have a moment with my daughter.”

At that the old men get up and exit the room giving Lexa the side eye as they walk around her.

“Lexa, lexa, lexa. Please, take a seat.”

“How about you take a fucking seat.”

Titus slams his hands down hard on the table and he calls for one of his soldiers, who stands behind Lexa gun to her back. “Now take a seat.”

Lexa doesn’t move until the soldier pushes the tip of the gun into her back. She hisses as he pushes her forward. He pushes her in front of the chair, she doesn’t take it. Titus quickly steps forward grabbing Lexa by the jaw, throwing her down onto the chair. He gets an inch away from her face. “When I tell someone to take a seat, you take a mother fucking seat.” He squeezes her jaw roughly causing her pain and then eases up and let’s go, stepping away from her.

Her fixes his tie, turning his back to stare out the window in the dining room. “I’m sorry my anger it gets the best of me sometimes.”

“I don’t accept your apology asshole.”

Her ignores Lexas outburst briefly looking over his shoulder before continuing. “I heard you’ve been looking for me and now that you have me what do you wish to do with me?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“I don’t think so. What I think you want to do is listen to my proposal.”

“I’d rather cut my own fingers off, then listen to you anymore.”

“Lexa you’re just like me. The fire I see inside of you reminds me of myself, but with that fire comes darkness, the urge to kill, to fight. I’ve seen it in you multiple times. At Finns, at my gallery, last night. I want to help you unleash your full potential. You’re an incredible fighter, you’re somebody I want on my side, not against. I want you to come work for me. I want the elite to be no more and I want you to persuade them to join me as well or kill them.”

Lexa laughs Titus was completely out of his fucking mind. She would never kill her brothers or sister.

“Why in the world would you ever think I would do something like that, for you of all people?”

“Well I’m assuming you want to keep that baby of yours safe.” He says turning around, walking over to the chair and taking a seat in front of her.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa asks leaning up in the chair.

“Trust me Lexa I don’t want to hurt my grandchild, but I will if I have to.”

“Try and go near my baby or Clarke and I’ll make sure you beg for your life.”

“I would choose your words wisely from here on out, one button on this phone and my contact will eliminate everyone you love. Or you can agree to my proposal work for me and everyone including Clarke will be safe.. In fact I’ll call my contacts off right now, if you agree.”

Lexas blood was boiling. How dare he say her name or talk about her baby, calling her his grandchild. He wouldn’t be no fucking grandpa, Lexa would make sure of it. As much as she wants to curse him out she keeps her mouth shut. She had to make sure Clarke stayed safe, shit she had to make sure all of the elite and their families stayed safe and if this was the way Titus was going to play it should could too, and oh boy could Lexa bluff. She looks him straight in the eyes when she speaks.

“Call your contacts off. I’m in, dad.”

 

* * *

 

  
It had been three days since Clarke had last seen Lexa. She really needed time to think and think she did. The fact that Lexa didn’t tell her she was married had really upset her, but she didn’t want to leave Lexa, she loved her. She was sure Lexa would apologize and try to better explain the way in which her mind worked on things like these.

Lexa hadn’t reached out to her since the incident at the gallery. She knew Lexa would respect her wishes so she wasn’t concerned what had started to worry her was that when she arrived home Lexa was no where to be found, their stuff looking like it hadn’t been touched for days, and the car wasn’t in the regular parking spot.

Instead of freaking out she called Lexas phone multiple times each time getting voicemail, that’s when she started to panic calling all of the elite, none of which had seen her. They agree to gather at her and Lexas home.

“So none of you have seen or heard from her?”

“No we just assumed ya’ll were celebrating with some bow chicka wow wow.” Raven says mimicking the ‘fucking’ motion.

“Celebration? What are you talking about?”

“Well didn’t she pro-“ raven stops when Anya elbows her in the ribs.

“What Raven is trying to say is why weren’t you two together these past couple days?”

Clarke groans but proceeds to tell everyone present the whole situation.

Octavia spits out her soda. “What!! Lexa was married? Holy shit.”

“Mhmm you didn’t know?”

“I mean Linc never mentioned it.”

“That’s because I didn’t know.” He says. “Did any of you know?”

“No,” they all say in unison even Raven shakes her head no.

So Clarke wasn’t the only person Lexa hadn’t told her marriage too.

“Moving past that I left her at the gallery and I haven’t seen her since. I think we need to check the spots she was last at.

“I got you griff trace her steps you know your girls already on it.” Raven tells her already typing away furiously on her cellphone. Security footage across the street from Hannah’s. Three days ago and boom here we are.” She says putting her phone out to show the whole group.

“There’s her car pulling in.” John comments.

“Rewind this a couple hours.” Clarke tells them as Raven does as she’s asked.

“There look at that.” Anya points at the screen. “that’s Titus leaning up against her car.”

They all watch in earnest as they watch the events unfold.

“What are they talking about?” Linc murmurs watching the action unfold.

“It must not have been anything good.” Raven comments as she says Lexa start to defend herself. The video ends with them throwing Lexa into a van. After that Raven shuts the cellphone off. “Well I think it’s safe to say Titus has her.”

Clarke starts to panic. Titus has Lexa and he could be doing anything to her. Hell he could of killed her by now it had been three days after all. She feels Anya pulling her into a hug before she even feels the sobs racking through her body.

“Hey now. It’s going to be alright Lexa is a fighter. She knows how to protect herself. We are going to find her.”

“What is he’s done something bad to her? What if our fight was the last moment I had with her? I didn’t even tell her I loved her.”

“Hey she knows you love her, she knows and she’s fine I know my sister.”

Clarke’s cries begin to slow as she nods in agreement with what Anya has said.

“I’m already running the plates on the van.”

“That’s probably going to lead to a dead end Titus isn’t stupid he knows what he’s doing, he came out from hiding for Lexa specifically. Should we tell ma about this?”

“No.” Anya tells Lincoln looking in his direction. “I don’t want to worry her if it turns out to be nothing. I think we are more than capable of handling the situation.”

They all agree. That’s when Clarke speaks up.

“Wait! She did say a weird number was calling her.”

“Well if we can find her cellphone I can trace it.”

“She drops her clutch when she fights the guys at Hannah’s let’s try there.” Bellamy says for the first time.

They all agree to go to Hannah’s. When they get there they don’t find the clutch outside after a good twenty minutes of searching they decide to check with the people inside. Clarke comes out with a smile on her face a clutch in one hand and Lexas cellphone in the other.

“Someone turned this in the other night.”

Raven takes the phone from Clarke and immediately goes to work. In a few minutes Raven is telling them a location that the cellphone binged off of. The address is three hours away.

“Let’s get ready we don’t know what we might find. Octavia, Bell and Clarke stay behind. We will handle this.”

“I’m not staying I’m going with.”

“I don’t think Lexa would want that not in your condition.”

“I’m going anyways, and besides when have I ever followed her direction?” She jokes as everyone shares a smile between them.

“Fine but if she yells I’m not responsible.”

They make it to the location pulling up a few blocks away from the actual place. The place is pretty much deserted minus a few abandoned warehouses and big long containers. To the normal eye It doesn’t look like anyone would even step foot in here but the elite don’t work on assumptions. They get their gear into the right slots, making sure to suit Clarke with an over large make shift bullet proof vest in front of her belly. While they are getting ready they see 3 big black suvs speed by.

“Something is definitely going down here.” John mentions slyly peeking out of the window.

They watch as the three suvs stop, after a few moments someone from inside armed heavily walks out. He exchanges a few words with the first driver then turns back around toward the entrance. He opens up the doors, and the three suvs pull inside.

“They are armed heavily a bunch of men in there. Oh shit there’s Lexa.” Linc says looking through a pair of binoculars. “And Titus!”

“We need to move now.”

 

* * *

 

Titus had taken Lexa to some abandoned warehouses that Titus owned. He didn’t clean the places up because he wanted everyone to think nobody was doing anything in them, unbeknownst to the public eye there was actually a lot of dark deals going down in these warehouses. Lexa stepped out of the suv following Titus as he showed her around. The bottom floor of the warehouse was filled with weapons. Most of them in pieces while workers be had recruited put them together. On the upper floors he had all types of drugs in big quantities, getting ready to be shipped out. Titus walks up to a container of what Lexa assumes is cocaine. He pulls a knife out of his jacket and cuts a small hole into the container. He scoops a tiny bump of it onto his knife, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling it deeply.

“This is my most prized warehouse. A very big portion of my lively hood lives within this warehouse and I want you to be in charge of it. Do you want a bump?” He asks pointing his knife towards the cocaine.

Lexa shakes her head no. “What exactly do you mean be in charge?”

“I want you to guard this place. I want you to be the person my team comes too when they are in a jam or need help securing this place. I told you I want you on my side.”

“Okay I think I can do that.”

“Good now there’s just one more thing I want you to do to prove that you’re truly with me.”

Lexa follows Titus down the stairs and onto the bottom floor. They walk through the people working opening boxes and putting weapons together. They stop in the middle of the area. Titus whispers in a mans ear. The guy is dressed differently then the other people inside. He’s dressed almost too fancy for the occasion.

“Lexa this is Daniel, he runs the show around here. I’ve been rather impressed with his work.” He says as he leads Daniel over to stand in front of Lexa. Titus standing beside him, he wraps his arm around Daniels back gripping his right shoulder roughly, so much so that Daniel winces in pain. “Yes as I was saying I’ve been rather impressed with him that is until I found out he’s been an informant for the police.”

Daniels eyes go wide as Titus forces him to his knees. Daniel starts to sob. “I’m sorry sir, it was one time and I didn’t tell them nothing about our operations I swear.”  
Titus pulls a gun out of the back of his pants putting it against Daniels head. “Everyone stop working,” Titus shouts. “I want you all to witness what happens when you’re not loyal to the one that provides for your families.”

Everyone stops to watch some looking pale. Titus cocks the gun back, handing it to Lexa. She’s not sure what to do. “Take it. Prove to me you’re worthy.”

Lexa hesitates but finally takes the gun pointing it at Daniel.

“Daniel this is my daughter, and after she takes your life she’s going to take your job. I hope you can rest easy with that knowledge.”

“Please, please don’t do this.”

Titus kicks Daniel in the ribs. “Oh will you shut the fuck up you unworthy piece of shit.” Titus rages. “Kill this motherfucker now. I’m tired of hearing him beg for his life.”

Lexa doesn’t pull the trigger how can she? How can she kill this man she doesn’t even know and for Titus? You have to protect your family her mind tells her don’t show your cards just yet. Wait for the right moment and then attack. The right moment.

Lexa takes on last look at Daniel before she pulls the trigger, his body falling limp.

“Wonderful, wonderful dear. I knew you had it in you.” Titus shouts stepping over Daniels dead body, taking the gun from Lexas hands. He looks around everyone is standing still just looking. “Lexa is your new boss. Now will you all get the hell back to work.” Everyone does as they are told too scared to gamble their lives.

Titus sticks the gun back in his pants, his phone buzzing. He waves Lexa off letting her know he’s going to take the call outside. He’s gone for a couple minutes and when he comes back he lets Lexa up into an office. “I have something urgent I need to take care of. I’ll be gone a few hours. I want you to stay here and do your job.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come with you?”

“No. This is something I would like to take care of on my own. Protect these assets with your life.” He says before shutting the door behind him and heading down the stairs. Lexa watches from the window as he gets into one of the suvs, his driver driving them away.

“Guard these assets with your life.” Lexa mimics. “Like hell I will.”

After a couple minutes of spinning around in the chair Lexa gets bored and ventures outside to inspect the perimeter.

“Do you want me to follow you?” One of the younger guards asks as she walks outside the door.

“No I think I’m good” she says walking away, but stops turning back to the guard. “You know what why don’t you to guard the other side of the building. I’d like some peace.”

“Titus doesn’t like when we move from our stations.”

“Well Titus isn’t here right now go on I won’t tell him if you don’t.”

The boy smiles and nods as he makes his way in the opposite direction of Lexa. Lexa walks toward the back of the warehouse. Behind it is an ocean. Probably how Titus smuggles in all his drugs. She looks out at the ocean. As she looks out she wonders what Clarke is doing right now. If she’s safe, if she’s still mad, if she even knows she’s missing.

After a while of looking around Lexa turns back heading back towards the warehouse, but before she can re enter she’s being pulled to the side and thrown onto the ground of the storage container.

“What the hell!” Lexa exclaims

“So nice to see you too little sis.”

“Anya!” Lexa exclaims jumping up from the ground, scooping her sister up for a hug. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Titus he’s fucking crazy he thinks I’m going to work for him. I mean I guess I am now.”

“Why haven’t you killed him yet that warehouse is full of weapons?”

“I’m waiting for the right moment. I just need one good moment. How’d you find me?”

“We tracked your phone, well raven did.”

“Clarke?”

“She’s. Well she’s-“

“Right behind you.”

Lexa hears Clarke’s voice and it’s like heaven. Lexa turns quick on her heels practically running the few steps it takes to get to her.

“I’m so sorry.” They both say in unison.

“No, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one that neglected to tell you something important. I didn’t realize how much this would hurt you. I was being selfish and I’m so sorry.”

“Can you just, Lexa can you-can we just please talk about this later and can you just kiss me now.”

Lexa obliges leaning in to kiss Clarke. “I was so worried he had done something to you.”

“Not more than the usual. He said he would do something to you and our baby if I didn’t cooperate. I couldn’t take the chance.”

“Oh baby.” Clarke says leaning in to kiss Lexa again. After a few more kisses Anya clears her throat.

“I’d hate to break this up be we got a father to kill and I got a plan.”

  
After Anya had laid out the plan for Lexa she was on board she could do anything with her team here her true family. Surprisingly it only takes about ten minutes for them to convince Lexa that Clarke will be fine and send her in her way.

“Hey wait.” Anya stops her just before she walks out of the container. She pulls a pistol out of her holster handing it over to Lexa. “I think you might need that. Oh and this too” she hands Lexas knife over to her. Lexa gives Clarke one more kiss.

“Please be safe please. Anya protect Clarke.”

“I will.” She nods and Lexa makes her way back into the warehouse. Anya’s plan had insisted that no innocent workers get stuck in the cross hair and it was Lexas task to get the safely out of the building.

She finds each worker and tells them that their time is over for the day. The hesitate for a moment but follow her word having witnessed the events earlier. As soon as they leave the warehouse, Lexa looks around. All the elite are in place only she knows their hiding spots. Lexa keeps her eye mostly on Clarke’s location. If anything happened to her Lexa didn’t know what she would do but she trusted that Clarke would not only protect herself but their baby. Now all Lexa had to do was wait for Titus to arrive.

About an hour later the black suv pulls back up and an irritated Titus emerges. Lexa sits on the front of the desk in the office. She looks up at him when the door opens.

“What is the meaning of this?” He asks referring to his workers that Lexa had asked to leave.

“I figured they could take a half day don’t you agree?”

“No I do not. Call them back in immediately.”

“No I don’t think so.”

Titus chuckles to himself.

“They are fast I will give them that much.” Lexa looks at him confused. “You don’t think I knew they would come find you? That they would get to you, but you all did as I had suspected. You led them right to me and that’s exactly where I wanted them. I used you just like you’ve been trying to use me? Isn’t that right Lexa? Do you really think I’m that stupid to think that you would ever work for me. No. I wanted you all here and what better way to do that then bring one of you here? And you were so easy so in love with Clarke that you couldn’t even see I was right in front of you.”

Titus steps closer to Lexa. He pulls his gun out the same time as Lexa. They stand in limbo their guns pointed at each other. “You know what I’m going to do for you Lexa. I’m going to put my gun down and let you take a crack at me. What do you say? Let me make you happy before I end your life.” Titus lays his gun down on the desk, and just as he does gun shots go off from around the warehouse. “Come on have a shot at good ole dad before my team comes and kills you.”

Lexa has heard enough. She slams the gun against his face and he falls back. She then runs over grabbing him by the back of the neck and slamming his head right into her knee. She slams his head against the glass window. When she goes to punch him he pushes her back some What gathering his bearings he swings but Lexa is faster than him and she blocks. He strikes again, she blocks once more. He changes his tactics he headbutts her hard and she falls back. She drops her guard and he attack’s he throws a right hook socking her jaw then he throws a left. He kicks the side of her leg making her kneel down then he knees her in the face. She falls to the ground blood dripping from her nose.

“You can’t keep up with your old man can you? Come on get up.” He taunts. When she doesn’t get up he moves closer that’s when she grabs her knife out of her boot and jams it right into the side of his leg. He’s cries out and falls to his knees clutching at his wound. She then takes the opportunity to return the blows that he gave her earlier. She ends with a knee to the face the crunch of his nose bone makes Lexa smile.

While Lexa is fighting Titus the elite are down in the warehouse having a full on gun fight. John is up high picking enemies off while Lincoln, Anya, and Clarke attack on the ground. Clarke was currently behind a barricade helping Anya and Linc pick people off. From her position she could see Titus and Lexa fighting. Once she sees Lexa go down everything inside of her boils over. She pops out from behind the barricade and unloads her assault rifle on the enemies. She needed to get to Lexa as fast as she can.

She knees him in the face and he falls back. “You’re so annoying when you talk do you know that?”

He looks at Lexa with pure rage in his eyes and he springs up he grabs her by the front of the shirt and slams her atop the desk. He tries to hit her but she slides left, and then right again. He’s so disoriented from his broken nose that he has trouble focusing. He stops punching and goes to grab her around the neck she fights him off the best that she can, but he manages to wrap his hands round her neck and he squeezes. The harder he presses down on her windpipe the harder she tries to fight. She tries to push his hands away but it’s to no avail. She eventually gets a hold of his face pressing her thumbs into his eye sockets. She presses hard until he cries out and let’s go of her neck. She throws him back as she coughs. She’s so preoccupied by the lack of oxygen that she doesn’t see him scramble to grab his gun when she pushes him back, but she hears the noise before he shoots and she grabs her gun in a split second, they pull the trigger at the same time.

Lexa slides to the ground as Titus’s body drops to the floor. She watches in pure shock she can not believe she really just killed her own father, but then again he wasn’t really a father at all. Right at that moment Clarke barrels through the door assault rifle handing loose over her big belly.

“Jesus Christ Lexa.” She says stepping over Titus body, rushing over the Lexa. She kneels down taking her face in her hand inspecting her over. “Are you hurt? Did he shoot you.?”

Lexa starts laughing. “He-he fucking missed. I was right here in his face and he missed me.”

Titus had indeed missed Lexa. When she had pushed him back he lost his balance, shooting the bullet above her head and into the wall.

“Are you okay.” Lexa asks doing an inspection of her own.

“I’m fine. Everyone is fine. The fighting is over we won.” Clarke says with a smile on her face. “Now come on let’s get the hell out of here.” Clarke helps Lexa up, they walk around Titus.

“Finish the job? I thought I taught you better than that.” Titus sputters our blood pouring out of his mouth. The bullet had hit him in the chest, enough to have him bleed out slowly. “This is why I left all you little ungrateful brats. Always such a pain in my ass.”

Clarke grabs Lexas gun out of her hands before Lexa can comprehend what’s even happening Clarke is standing over Titus. “I never liked you and it doesn’t help that you’re so annoying. I hope you rot in hell.” She says pulling the trigger shooting him right in the head. Clarke heads back over to Lexa. They walk back down the stairs meeting up with Lincoln and Anya. They walk outside as police vehicles and swat pull up. A black suv following fast behind them. The suv pulls up right in front of them. When it comes to a stop Indra hopes out and practically runs over to them.

“What were you guys thinking?” She scolds them as the police men go inside to check the scene.

“Lexa did it ma she killed Titus.”

“Well actually Clarke did. But yeah mom he’s gone.”

She pulls them all in for a hug.

“Don’t you ever do something that stupid again without consulting me.”

“Wait how’d you find out?”

“I rang her.” John says as he jumps into the hug. “I figured we might get into a jamb.”

They all laugh. John was right if they ever got into a jamb who better to call than mom?

 

* * *

* * *

 

3 MONTHS LATER

Clarke blinked her eyes open. She had just had one of the best sleeps of her life. It had been one full month since she had Chloe and every night was difficult with a new born, but Lexa had promised her that she would wake up with Chloe every night so Clarke could get sleep and as much as Clarke liked sleep it was hard for her to pull herself away from their daughter, she was just so beautiful. With a Big bush of hair on her head and beautiful big blue doe eyes.

Clarke looked around the room spotting Lexa holding Chloe by the window. She rocks her, while she murmurs sweet things to her. Lexa was a natural parent.

“Hey bring her over.” Clarke asks softly.

Lexa turns around looking at Clarke with so much love. “Did we wake you? She wouldn’t stop fuzzing until I came into our room. I think she can sense you’re in here.” Lexa says in wonder as she walks over to Clarke.

“You didn’t wake me. Thank you for letting me sleep.”

“Any time beautiful mama.” Lexa says as she leans down to kiss Clarke. “Our baby is so beautiful.”

“Yeah she is just like her mom.” Lexa smiles and hands Chloe over to Clarke. “ I think she needs change . She grabs the supplies Clarke will need to change her. Clarke turns her back on Lexa laying Chloe down on the bed. Clarke opens up the blanket Chloe’s in and notices something strange. There is an empty box. She turns around to ask Lexa what the hell. When she turns around Lexa is on one knee holding a diamond ring in her hand. “I know it’s not traditional but when have we ever been traditional? Clarke I love you with everything and I didn’t think I could love you anymore until I watched you give birth to our amazing, beautiful daughter. I want to spend every day with you, with our family. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Clarke smiles as Lexa leans forward kissing her. She gives her a few more kisses then leans back taking Clarke’s hand and placing it on her finger. She then helps Clarke change Chloe and hopes into bed with them. “ I love you too. I will always love you.”

Lexa smiles because why shouldn’t she? She was going to spend the rest of her life with Clarke Griffin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end it how it sort of began with some action!  
> Thank you all so much for reading my stories, for giving me some incredible feedback, kudos, bookmarks everything. You are all truly wonderful. From the bottom of my heart thank you thank thank you! 
> 
> I’m out!  
> Thanks for the love.


End file.
